


Проект Z

by Bereniska



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bereniska/pseuds/Bereniska
Summary: Изначально писалось по заявке с Хоббит-феста:Бильбо, считавший себя последним выжившим, встречается с группой сопротивления. Будни охотников на зомби, трудности жизни без электричества, постоянная опасность и ну очень суровый лидер группы, про которого не понять, то ли он новичка презирает, то ли так оригинально заботится. (с)Название дурацкое, но надо же было как-то его назвать?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Буду благодарна за указание на ошибки и опечатки.

Бильбо забился в угол, поджав под себя ноги. Он просидел так полночи и полдня, ноги ужасно затекли, но он боялся пошевелиться. В когда-то уютной, а теперь разгромленной гостиной, было темно из-за наглухо задернутых штор. Бильбо все это время прислушивался к звукам извне, и, в конце концов, услышал то, чего так боялся. Он услышал шаги. Кто-то прошуршал по дорожке, засыпанной гравием, потом скрипнула дверь, и шаги послышались в коридоре, совсем близко. Бильбо закрыл глаза и обхватил голову руками, вслушиваясь в эти зловещие звуки, еще больше сжимаясь в комок. А потом наступила тишина. Но Бильбо чувствовал, что кто-то стоял на пороге комнаты, в которой он укрылся. Стоял и молчал.  
  
— А это еще что? — Нарушил молчание хриплый голос.

Бильбо открыл глаза и сразу же зажмурился от яркого света. Кто-то шарил по его лицу лучом фонаря.

— Эй, приятель, ты живой? — Кто-то легонько пнул его носком ботинка.  
  
Бильбо поднял голову и снова зажмурился, прикрывая глаза рукой.

— Да вроде живой. — Отозвался второй голос, низкий и тоже с хрипотцой.

— Парень, давай-ка на выход, нечего тут сидеть. — Снова встрял первый голос, и Бильбо легонько подтолкнули к выходу.  
  
Он неуклюже вышел на свет и опять зажмурился. Сзади его еще раз подтолкнули и, наконец, отстали. Перед домом, который стал для Бильбо пристанищем на эту ночь, стоял джип. Бильбо понятия не имел, как он назывался, но он видел такие в передачах про сафари – большой и с открытым верхом. Рядом с машиной стоял светловолосый парень с автоматом наготове. Еще один парень, с растрепанными темными волосами сидел на спинке заднего сиденья и следил за другой стороной улицы. Оба были в камуфляже.  
  
Бильбо оглянулся и увидел, как из дома выходят двое. У одного в руках был фонарь, на плече висел автомат. Он был почти лысым, только на затылке остались довольно длинные волосы. Вся лысина у него была покрыта татуировками, впрочем, как и все руки, а лицо было обезображено косыми шрамами. Они украшали его нос, шрам на подбородке был почти скрыт бородой, также у него отсутствовала часть уха. На нем были камуфляжные штаны и куртка цвета хаки, застегнутая до самого горла. У второго были длинные черные волосы с проседью, собранные сзади в хвост. На нем были берцы, черные штаны из грубой ткани, потертая кожаная куртка и перчатки без пальцев. Выйдя из дома, он почесал бороду, сплюнул и вытащил из мятой пачки сигарету.

— Ну что, проморгался? — Спросил у Бильбо человек с лысиной.

Бильбо неуверенно кивнул, с опаской поглядывая на него.

— Давай залезай в машину, хватит тут торчать.

Бильбо сделал шаг в сторону машины и снова остановился, не решаясь подойти ближе.

— Слушай, парень, давай садись. Мы тебя не съедим. — Пообещал человек с лысиной.

— А вот если останешься, тебя точно съедят. — Добавил он после короткой паузы, и громко заржал, видимо, довольный своей шуткой.

  
Парень в машине прыснул, услышав это. Бильбо передернуло, и он поспешил сесть.

 

* * *

  
Он сидел на заднем сиденье, между двумя парнями с автоматами. И это не очень-то его успокаивало. Наконец, он решился заговорить.

— Извините… — Начал Бильбо и осекся.

— Давай, валяй свои вопросы. — Отозвался человек с лысиной. Он сидел на переднем сиденье, и копался в какой-то штуке, похожей на рацию.

Человек в кожаной куртке сидел за рулем, он был очень угрюмым, все время молчал, и Бильбо побаивался смотреть в его сторону.

— Кто вы? — Выдавил из себя Бильбо.

— А сам то как думаешь?

— Не знаю. — Он пожал плечами.

— Мы Охотники. Группа зачистки. Называй, как хочешь, от этого дело не меняется. — Отозвался человек с лысиной.  
  
Бильбо затих на время, переваривая эту информацию. Он покосился на сидящего рядом с ним парня, но он не обращал на Бильбо никакого внимания. Несмотря на их довольно брутальный и пугающий вид, их можно было не опасаться. Наверное. В любом случае, выбора у него не было.

— Меня зовут Бильбо. Бильбо Бэггинс. — Он вспомнил, что не представился.

— Бэггинс, говоришь? — Человек с лысиной криво усмехнулся. — Парень, забудь о своей фамилии, она тебе вряд ли когда-нибудь еще понадобится.

— В смысле?

— А ты что, еще надеешься получить открытку на Рождество? — Он снова усмехнулся. — Ладно, не обращай внимания. Меня называют Двалином. Это Торин.

Он у нас главный. А рядом с тобой Фили и Кили. Два балбеса. Но меткие, за это их и держим.

— Если что, Кили — это я. — Шепнул Бильбо темноволосый парень. — Нас почему-то вечно путают.

— Это имена, или прозвища? — Решил уточнить Бильбо.

— Да какая тебе разница? — Усмехнулся Двалин.

Бильбо промолчал. Ненадолго воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая только звуками работающего мотора.

— Кстати, что ты умеешь делать полезного? — Нарушил молчание Двалин.

Поймав непонимающий взгляд Бильбо, он нахмурился.

— Ну, может взрывчатку делать? Ну, хоть готовить?

Бильбо покачал головой, чувствуя, что краснеет.

— Плохо дело. — Протянул Двалин. — В армии то хоть служил?

Бильбо покраснел до кончиков ушей и замотал головой.

— Откосил? — Недобро прошипел Двалин.

— Н-нет, меня не взяли… У меня плоскостопие. — Оправдывался Бильбо.

— А, ну это бывает. — Двалин смягчился и даже улыбнулся. — Ничего, мы из тебя человека сделаем. Учился то хоть на кого? Может это пригодится.

— На факультете философии… — Бильбо стало совсем стыдно за себя.

— Да-а, сложно с тобой будет. — Вздохнул Двалин. — Ну, ничего, найдем, чем тебя занять.

— Тихо. — Торин произнес это, не повышая голоса, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы воцарилась тишина. Он остановил машину, но не глушил мотора. — Фили, иди-ка поверь.

Фили спрыгну на асфальт, снял автомат с предохранителя и осторожно направился в сторону мусорных баков, из-за которых раздавалось глухое рычание и чавканье.

Фили зашел за мусорные баки, оттуда выскочила тощая собака и бросилась бежать .

— Ложная тревога. — Фили запрыгнул обратно и хлопнул Бильбо по плечу. — Да не трясись ты так. Привыкнешь.

 

* * *

 

— Куда мы едем? — Спросил Бильбо после долгого молчания.

 — На базу. — Отозвался Двалин.

— Базу? Значит, есть еще живые люди? — Удивился Бильбо.

— Есть еще много живых людей. — Ответил Двалин. — Но я предпочел бы, чтобы их было меньше.

Бильбо поежился, и не стал уточнять, что имел в виду этот «морпех». А почему собственно морпех? Бильбо понятия не имел, как выглядят настоящие морпехи, но решил, что именно так. Грубый, суровый, потертый жизнью. Кажется, у него задрожали колени. Бильбо потряс головой. Угораздило же его попасть в эту компанию. Но ведь это лучше, чем прятаться в одиночку по пустым домам и в конечном итоге быть съеденным? Собственно, его последняя неделя так и прошла. И вообще чудо, что он был еще жив, так что, грех жаловаться.

— Я думал, что я последний выживший… — Наконец произнес Бильбо.

— Да, так все почему-то думают. Начитаются комиксов… — Двалин пренебрежительно сплюнул.

Потом Двалин начал рассказывать какие-то совершенно кошмарные истории про зомби, и Бильбо, от греха подальше, решил не вслушиваться.

Вскоре они подъехали к какому-то складу. На подъезде к нему был шлагбаум, у которого дежурила вооруженная охрана.

— Ну что, все целы? — Спросил один из охранников.

— Более чем. — Отозвался Двалин. — Вот, еще одного подобрали.

— А он нормальный, вы его хоть осмотрели? — Спросил с сомнением охранник.

— Нори, да что его осматривать? Был бы он покусанный, вел бы себя по-другому. — Хмыкнул Двалин.

Этого аргумента, похоже, было достаточно.

— Ладно, проезжайте.

Шлагбаум подняли, и машина въехала на территорию склада.

— Ну что, Дороти, Канзас остался позади, добро пожаловать в новый дом. — Двалин хлопнул Бильбо по плечу. — Пошли.

Длинный темный коридор привел к крутой лестнице, ведущей вниз. Двалин пошарил по стене и щелкнул выключателем. Под потолком загорелась тусклая лампочка.

— Так у вас и электричество есть? — Бильбо ошарашено уставился на Двалина. — Говорили же что электростанция… того…

— Ну и правильно говорили. У нас дизельная станция и пара солнечных батарей на крыше.

— А где вы берете топливо?

— Не поверишь, на заправке! — усмехнулся Двалин. — Только теперь бесплатно, и это намного удобнее.

— А солнечные батареи откуда? — Не унимался Бильбо.

— Слушай, ты задаешь слишком много вопросов.

Они спустились по лестнице, и Двалин втолкнул его в маленькую комнатку. Из мебели в ней был стол, 6 стульев и огромные металлические стеллажи. За столом сидел седой мужчина, погрузившись в чтение.

— Балин, я тут тебе еще одного притащил. А то думаю, сидишь тут, скучаешь. — Двалин кивнул на Бильбо. — Займись им, а то мне некогда.  
Двалин ушел, оставив Бильбо наедине с Балином.

— Ну, садись. Как ты уже понял, меня называют Балином. Я провожу инструктаж для новичков. Обычно мы занимаемся в группах, но у нас давно не было пополнений. У тебя наверняка есть какие-то вопросы?

Бильбо кивнул. Вопросов была масса, но он не мог решить какие из них будут уместны.

— Не стесняйся. — Балин снял очки и улыбнулся Бильбо.

Наверное, он был не таким уж старым. Просто рано поседел. Интересно, это случилось _до_ или _после_?

— Что это за место? — Бильбо решил начать издалека.

— Здесь когда-то была военная база. — Ответил Блин. — Потом ее частично снесли, сделали склад. Тут еще несколько этажей внизу, под землей. Там у нас лаборатория. Когда это случилось, служба гражданской обороны эвакуировала, кого смогла, сюда. Возможно, это последний оплот цивилизации…  
Балин задумался о чем-то своем и замолчал.

— А много здесь людей? — Нарушил молчание Бильбо.

— Достаточно. — Уклончиво ответил Балин. — Есть те, кто живет здесь постоянно, есть те, кто появляется наездами: поисковые отряды, охотники, наши добытчики. Добытчики — основная масса. Мы бы не выжили без еды, патронов, топлива. Если я правильно понимаю, ты остался один из своей группы?  
Бильбо кивнул.

— Это печально. Ну, ничего. Давай я введу тебя в курс дела. — Сказал Балин. — Кстати, как тебя называть?

— Меня зовут Бильбо.

— Это имя? Знаешь ли, у нас почти все взяли себе прозвища. Почему-то многие хотят воспользоваться случаем и избавиться от своего имени и заодно прошлой жизни. — Усмехнулся Балин.

Он тяжело поднялся и прохромал к одному из стеллажей, вытащил оттуда какую-то папку и снова поковылял к столу.

— Итак… — Балин раскрыл папку. — Как ты прекрасно знаешь, мы в таком положении уже два месяца.

— Это все от радиации? — Ляпнул Бильбо.

Балин тяжело вздохнул.

— И почему вы все думаете, что если человек подвергнется воздействию радиации, то он сразу станет зомби, или у него вырастет третья нога? Если тебя облучить — ты в конечном итоге умрешь. Почти сразу, или будешь долго болеть, и потом умрешь. Зависит от дозы. Вот если ты будешь в состоянии оставить жизнеспособное потомство, у него, возможно, проявятся какие-то мутации. Нет, мой друг. Тут все дело в вирусе. Он поражает центральную нервную систему. Инкубационный период у него три дня. Сначала все начинается очень заурядно: недомогание, головокружение, озноб, тошнота. В некоторых случаях начинается частичный паралич конечностей. Ну а потом… потом сознание отключается. Человек становится растением, он ничего не понимает, перестает мыслить. Фактически, перестает существовать как человек. Им движет голод, который ничем невозможно утолить. Эта человеческая оболочка будет жить, если это можно назвать жизнью, пока не откажет сердце, или пока окончательно не умрет мозг. Обычно их одолевают паразиты, или они дохнут от перенасыщения, когда желудок и кишечник не в состоянии больше ничего вместить. Поэтому наши охотники всегда целятся в голову или в сердце. Обычно они делают два выстрела, потому, что выстрел в голову не гарантирует уничтожение. Останки мы сжигаем.

— А их никак нельзя вылечить? — Робко спросил Бильбо.

— Нет. — Балин покачал головой. — Единственное, что мы можем сделать для них, это закончить их страдания. Хотя я сомневаюсь, что они страдают. Они не чувствую ничего, кроме голода. Не нужно жалеть того, кто уже инфицирован. Лучше застрелить его, пока он еще остался человеком. Это акт милосердия, если хочешь.

Бильбо передернуло. Значит, если он заразится этой дрянью, его пристрелят, как собаку.

— А как распространяется этот вирус? — Голос у Бильбо сел от волнения.

Может, он уже им заразился?

— Мы пока не знаем точно. — Ответил Балин. — Но он был точно не в воде. В воде он мгновенно погибает. Это очень сильно обнадеживает. Мы еще не установили первоисточник, и пока все известные нам случаи заражения произошли от контакта с инфицированными. Короче говоря, если ты имел контакт с кровью или слюной зомби, любой контакт — ты в зоне риска.

Бильбо почувствовал, что у него кружится голова.

— Кажется, я совсем тебя запугал. — Усмехнулся Балин. — Ну, ничего. Это даже хорошо. Будешь осторожнее. Перед выходом с базы тебе проведут еще один инструктаж, более подробный. А пока иди-ка ты на боковую. Пойдем, я провожу тебя до твоей койки.

 

* * *

 

— Вот мы и пришли. — Балин распахнул перед Бильбо дверь и вошел за ним следом.

Они оказались в небольшой вытянутой комнате, в которой имелось три двухъярусные койки и стол. Под самым потолком было небольшое окошко, комната была в подвальном помещении, и оно было чуть выше уровня земли. Из шести спальных мест было застелено только одно, на оставшихся пяти горкой лежали: одеяло, подушка и коричневое покрывало из грубой ткани.

— Располагайся. Пока у тебя только один сосед. Думаю, вы поладите. — Сказал Балин. — Если найдем еще кого-то, будем подселять сюда.  
Бильбо кивнул.

— Ты опоздал на ужин, так что вот твой паек на сегодня. — Балин указал на стол. — Подъем у нас в 8.00, завтрак в 8.30. Ну, пока вроде все. Спокойной ночи.

Когда дверь за Балином закрылась, Бильбо еще немного постоял, обдумывая услышанное, и подошел к столу. Там его ждала бутылка воды и запаянная пачка печенья. Это были обычные галеты, но, казалось, что он не ел ничего вкуснее в своей жизни. В последний раз он ел относительно нормально только позавчера, когда ему удалось найти в заброшенном доме несколько банок консервов. Покончив с печеньем, Бильбо застелил кровать на нижнем ярусе и улегся. Под тонким матрасом ощущалась металлическая сетка кровати, она прогибалась под весом и скрипела, но это не раздражало. Через несколько минут Бильбо уснул.

 

* * *

  
Проснувшись, Бильбо не поспешил вставать с постели. Он лежал на боку, лицом к стене и лениво разглядывал краску, нанесенную по неровной штукатурке. Бильбо понятия не имел, который час, но, судя по всему, было еще рано. В комнате царил полумрак, свет проникал только через крошечное подвальное окно, как оказалось, перекрытое толстой решеткой. Прутья этой решетки были вмурованы в стену. Смысла в ней не было свершено, потому что через это окно не протиснулся бы даже ребенок, но само ее наличие уже давало ощущение безопасности. В предрассветной тишине отчетливо слышалось чье-то спокойное дыхание. Видимо, это был тот самый сосед, о котором говорил Балин. Но чтобы посмотреть на него, Бильбо пришлось бы перевернуться на другой бок, а на такие жертвы он не мог пойти. Поэтому он так и остался лежать лицо к стене, пока не уснул.

Когда Бильбо снова проснулся, в комнате было уже довольно светло. Его сосед поднялся и заправлял свою постель.

— Доброе утро. Это не я тебя разбудил?

— Доброе. — Ответил Бильбо. — Нет-нет, я сам проснулся.

Перед ним стоял невысокий худой парень. У него была куцая бородка, волосы, остриженные под горшок, и все лицо было в веснушках. Этакий ботаник, только без очков. Бильбо разглядывал его с таким не скрытым интересом, что парень смутился. Бильбо спохватился и отвел глаза.

— Значит, ты и есть тот самый Бильбо? Балин рассказал вчера, что у нас пополнение. — Нарушил молчание парень. — Меня зовут Ори.

Они пожали руки. Рукопожатие у Ори было слабое, все пальцы были в каких-то странных шрамах и ожогах. Бильбо задержался на них взглядом, и Ори хмыкнул.

— Я работаю здесь, в лаборатории. Ассистентом. — Сказал Ори, отвечая немой вопрос Бильбо.

— Так тут правда есть лаборатория? — спросил Бильбо.

— Есть. Нам очень повезло, что среди спасшихся были ученые. Один из них пытается разработать вакцину от этого вируса, и не только. Пока результатов правда нет… — Ори вздохнул. — Тебе уже сказали, чем ты будешь заниматься?

Бильбо покачал головой.

— А сам чем хотел бы заниматься?

— Не знаю. — Бильбо пожал плечами. — После разговора с Двалином я понял, что ничего не умею.

— Не обращай на него внимания. — усмехнулся Ори. — Пойдем, я покажу тебе, где у нас душевые и столовая.

В здании завыла сирена, от чего Бильбо вздрогнул и побледнел.

— Не пугайся. Это наш «будильник». — Пояснил Ори. — Я предпочитаю вставать раньше него, так пробуждение проходит приятнее.

 

* * *

  
Конечно, Бильбо прекрасно знал, кем он хотел бы стать, когда вырастет. В смысле, чем он хотел бы заниматься, раз на этой базе у всех были обязанности. Впрочем, эти два желания полностью совпадали. Он хотел стать Охотником. Листая с фонариком под одеялом комиксы, или, пока не видит мать, смотря всякие ужастики про вампиров и зомби… Бильбо в глубине души всегда мечтал стать таким героем. Стрелять серебряными, или обычными, пулями, ходить крутых шмотках, в общем, истреблять нечисть. Но когда все это случилось наяву, он не был к этому готов. Видимо, в школе и университете ему хорошо промыли мозги, другого правдоподобного объяснения он не мог найти. Интересно, что скажет Двалин, когда Бильбо заявит, что тоже хочет стать Охотником? Что скажет Торин, Бильбо даже боялся представить. Он и так был мрачным, говорил мало, но когда говорил… Бильбо хорошо это усвоил за те несколько часов, которые провел с ним в одной машине. Конечно, он прекрасно поддавался обучению, он был способным и знал это, только кто будет с ним возиться? Проще дать ему тряпку и отправить мыть полы.

С такими невеселыми мыслями Бильбо ковырял еду и даже забыл, что был ужасно голоден.

Столовая представляла собой большой зал, заставленный длинными столами и скамейками, половина столов пустовала, видимо большая часть населения этой базы была в разъездах. Осмотревшись, Бильбо не увидел знакомых лиц и снова уткнулся в свою миску.

На выходе из столовой Бильбо уже поджидал Балин.

— Доброе утро! — Он приветливо улыбнулся. — Ну что, пойдем, подберем тебе занятие по душе, и главное, по способностям.

По пути в кабинет Балина они встретили Фили, который шел к выходу, таща за спиной автомат и объемистый мешок. В руках у него было несколько рожков от автомата.

— Опять уезжаете? — спросил Балин.

— На наших добытчиков опять напали мародеры. — Буркнул в ответ Фили. — Но это они зря, очень зря.

Балин вздохнул, провожая Фили взглядом.

— Кто такие мародеры? — спросил Бильбо.

— Давай зайдем в кабинет, и я обо всем тебе расскажу. — Ответил Балин, открывая дверь.

Сев рядом с Балином, Бильбо приготовился слушать.

— Видишь ли, на самом деле выжили многие. Больше, чем мы сперва думали. Пускай здесь у нас все организовано, есть хоть какой-то порядок, но здесь живет крошечная горстка людей. Безусловно, зомби нужно бояться, но людей нужно бояться не меньше. Мародеры это те, кто не захотел присоединиться к нам. Они живут небольшими группами, как правило, они выживают тем, что залезают в пустые дома, или нападают на наших добытчиков и отбирают все, что они смогли достать — еду, оружие, одежду, лекарства. Но это не самое страшное. Страшнее всего то, что пока есть мародеры, будут и зомби. Потому что, если у зомби не будет пищи, он погибнут один за другим. Сначала они займутся поеданием друг друга, а когда есть будет уже нечего, добитые голодом, болезнями и паразитами, они и вовсе исчезнут. Но пока будут мародеры, у зомби будет пропитание, потому что мародеры не могут дать им достойный отпор. У нас есть специальный поисковой отряд, который, если так можно сказать, ведет пропагандистскую деятельность, пытаясь переманить этих людей на нашу сторону. Иногда получается, иногда нет. Но мы все равно не бросаем это занятие, потому что если они не будут с нами, в конечном итоге они тоже станут зомби, и это будет продолжаться, пока не останется вообще никого.

— Значит, если у зомби не будет пищи, они погибнут? — переспросил Бильбо.

— Да, прекратят существование, если быть более точным. Теоретически. Но это не осуществимо. У них много пищи. Многим удается убежать от зомби, но не всегда невредимыми. И они разносят эту заразу дальше. А значит, число зараженных только будет расти. Поэтому все, что мы можем сделать, это истреблять зомби и искать вакцину, чтобы предотвратить дальнейшие заражения.

— Вы убиваете мародеров? — спросил Бильбо.

— Нет, мы не мешаем людям совершать глупости. До тех пор, пока не страдаем мы. Если на нас напала группа мародеров, она подлежит уничтожению. Это естественный отбор, хотим мы этого или нет.

Бильбо хотел еще что-то спросить, но не успел. Скрипнула дверь и в кабинет вошел человек в белом халате.

Он был очень высоким, с седыми волосами и седой же бородой. Бильбо подскочил, потому что знал этого человека. Он преподавал у них в университете. На первом курсе он вел у Бильбо биологию, не очень полезный предмет для философа, но с программой не поспоришь.

— А, профессор. — Балин поднялся со своего места.

— Доброе утро, Балин. — Ответил профессор. — Я слышал, что у нас пополнение. Мне как раз нужен еще один ассистент.

— Ну, вот все и решилось. — Улыбнулся Балин. — Бильбо, не хочешь пойти в помощники к профессору Олорину?

— Да, к-конечно. — Бильбо начал заикаться от волнения. — Профессор, вы не помните меня? Вы преподавали у меня…

— Конечно помню. Я помню всех своих студентов, не думай, что я ни на что не гожусь, раз я такой старый. — Усмехнулся Олорин. — Пошли, у нас много работы, а тебе еще надо многое показать.

 

* * *

 

 — Кстати, Бильбо, какая у тебя группа крови? — Спросил профессор Олорин, протягивая Бильбо белый халат и бахилы.

— Не знаю. — Бильбо пожал плечами. — Никогда не интересовался.

— Зря. — Профессор цокнул языком. — Это может пригодиться. Вдруг что… Не против, если мы это выясним?

Бильбо стало нехорошо. Не то, чтобы он боялся сдавать кровь на анализы… но, приятного в этом было мало.

Его усадили в кресло, засучили рукав и перетянули руку жгутом.

— Поработай кулаком. — Скомандовал Олорин.

Бильбо сжал кулак и в его ладонь больно впились длинные ногти — в последнее время у него не было времени следить за собой, и они успели отрасти.

 Морщась, он кое-как сжимал и разжимал кулак, стараясь смотреть в сторону. Он почувствовал прохладную ватку со спиртом и собственно больше ничего.

Тем временем профессор ввел в вену иглу и присоединил к ней пробирку. Бильбо никогда раньше такого не видел, обычно у него забирали кровь простым шприцем, и теперь он с интересом наблюдал за процессом. Темная кровь быстро наполнила пробирку, и профессор сменил ее на другую, поменьше.

— Зачем так много? — спросил Бильбо, чувствуя, что у него начала кружиться голова.

— На всякий случай. — Ответил Олорин, одним движением извлекая иглу и прижимая ватку к месту прокола. — Согни руку и держи так минут 15, а то потечет.

Бильбо поморщился, видимо, такие шуточки было здесь обычным делом для всех, а не только для Двалина.

 

* * *

 

«Ассистент лаборатории» звучало очень круто, но обязанности Бильбо выполнял совершенно обыденные: маркировал пробы, заносил все в журнал, мыл приборы и химическую посуду… Отношения с химией у него были сложными еще со школы, и сейчас ситуация не сильно изменилась. Но, по крайней мере, ему не приходилось мыть полы или дежурить по кухне. Кроме того, он освобождался раньше других и мог посвятить свободное время себе. Он занимался тем, что слонялся по базе, и спустя неделю уже изучил ее вдоль и поперек. По крайней мере, те места, которые не охранялись. На склады с продуктами, оружием и одеждой доступ был заказан всем, кроме Охотников и тех, кто все это добро добывал. Вообще, у Охотников и Добытчиков было много привилегий. Например, носить при себе оружие. Бильбо, правда, понимал, с каким риском это было связано, и что безопаснее всего было оставаться на базе, тоже понимал. Но свершено ничего не мог с собой поделать. Первый шок прошел, он был жив, ему не нужно было думать, как выжить в одиночку, и теперь ему хотелось приключений. Видимо сказывались гены – его матушка по молодости исколесила полмира автостопом. Бильбо очень любил слушать по вечерам ее рассказы. Наверное, авантюрист умер в нем в то же день, когда скончалась его мать. Но теперь в его душе снова что-то просыпалось.

 

* * *

 

С тех пор как Бильбо попал на базу, прошло уже две недели. Было начало июня, и погода стояла отличная. Закончив дела в лаборатории, Бильбо грелся под лучами вечернего солнца. В том, что мир лежал в руинах, тоже была своя прелесть — улицы были совершенно пустыми, и вокруг стояла мертвая тишина.

Мертвая в самом прямом смысле — эту тишину больше не нарушали звуки, издаваемые человеком: не было слышно шума машин, криков, музыки. Зато, теперь по всему городу гомонили птицы. Стоило человеку сдать позиции, как они тут же заняли город. Птицы сидели на проводах, фонарных столбах, перелетали стаями с крыши на крышу, и все это сопровождалось радостным щебетом.

Однако вскоре эту блаженную тишину нарушил звук мотора — кто-то возвращался на базу. Бильбо посмотрел в сторону пропускного пункта и увидел, как на территорию въезжает хорошо знакомый ему джип. Двалин, Торин и Фили, прихватив вещи, последовали в Главный корпус, в котором обитало руководство базы. Кили же неловко выбрался из машины и, прихрамывая, направился к жилым корпусам.

— Привет. Бездельничаешь? — Ухмыльнулся Кили, поравнявшись с Бильбо.

— Я свое на сегодня уже отработал. — Ответил Бильбо. — Вас долго не было. Тут уже начали беспокоиться. Где вы пропадали?

— Попали в небольшую заварушку… — Бросил Кили, еще больше разжигая любопытство Бильбо.

— А что у тебя с ногой? — Спросил Бильбо.

— Да… Ничего… Свалился с лестницы... Заживет как на собаке…

Бильбо фыркнул, и Кили обиженно посмотрел на него.

— Извини. — Бильбо поднял руку в знак примирения. — Ну, а если серьезно, где вы были?

— Нарвались на засаду мародеров. Пятеро сбежали, а трое оставшихся оказались покусанными, пришлось их пристрелить. — Кили поморщился, толи от воспоминаний, толи от боли в ноге. — Потом уничтожали останки, зомби ведь все равно, живой перед ними человек или труп…

Бильбо поборол возникшую тут же тошноту, и выпалил, набрав в легкие побольше воздуха:

— А что нужно сделать, чтобы стать Охотником?

— Чего? — Кили удивленно уставился на Бильбо.

— Ну… — Бильбо смутился. — Что для этого нужно? Может, есть какой-то список умений… Ну вот ты как туда попал?

— Нас с Фили особо никто и не спрашивал. — Ответил Кили. — Когда дядю назначили командиром этой группы, это как бы само собой подразумевалось.

— Дядю?

— Ну да, Торин наш с Фили дядя. — Усмехнулся Кили. — Еще дурацкие вопросы есть?

— Н-нет…

— Ладно, бывай. — Кили хлопнул Бильбо по плечу и зашел в здание.

Бильбо постоял еще некоторое время на улице, переваривая услышанное. Да, стать Охотником ему судя по всему не светило. Тяжело вздохнув, он отправился на ужин.  



	2. Chapter 2

— У тебя все нормально? — Спросил с беспокойством Ори. — Бильбо?

— Что? А, да, да, все нормально… — Ответил Бильбо, выныривая из своих размышлений. — А что?

— Ты уже минут десять моешь эту колбу. — Заметил Ори.

— Никак не могу отмыть…

— В ней была вода.

Бильбо вздохнул, отставляя колбу в сторону.

— Ты из-за него? — Ори кивнул на пустой кабинет Олорина.

— Да. Я все думаю, а что, если он… нашел?

— Было бы просто отлично, но на моей памяти так было уже трижды, а результатов, как видишь, нет… — Ори вздохнул и вернулся к своим записям.  
  
В последнюю неделю у них почти не было работы — Олорин заперся в отдельном блоке лаборатории, о расположении которого знали только избранные, и редко выходил оттуда. Бильбо уже начал испытывать угрызения совести перед теми, кто отрабатывал несколько смен подряд, дежуря на кухне или на складе, уж не говоря от тех, кто добывал им еду. Но, на самом деле, сейчас его интересовало совсем не создание лекарства. Пользуясь вынужденным бездельем, он обдумывал свои действия, тщательно подбирал слова. Он уже продумал несколько десятков вариантов развития событий, когда он скажет Торину, что хочет к нему в отряд. Но все они заканчивались как-то одинаково, причем не в пользу Бильбо.  
  
Олорин появился только к вечеру, и по его виду нельзя было понять, добился ли он хоть каких-то результатов.

— Можете иди, я сам все занесу в журнал. — Олорин снял очки и устало сощурился.

Когда Бильбо и Ори уходили, он сгорбился над журналом, но не торопился делать записи.

 

* * *

 

До ужина еще оставалось время, и Бильбо решил немного подышать свежим воздухом. Он вышел из здания лаборатории и завернул за угол. Уже начали сгущаться сумерки и на небе появились первые звезды. Он прошел мимо деревянных ящиков, накрытых рубероидом, и заметил красноватое зарево. Бильбо заглянул в просвет между ящиками и увидел, что огонь горит в ржавой бочке из-под солярки. В ней обычно сжигали всякий мусор и отходы с кухни. Но он заметил не только это. На ступеньках, которые вели в черному ходу, сидел Торин. Он задумчиво курил, и отсветы пламени играли на его лице, от чего он становился еще загадочней.  
  
Торин был один. Нет, не так. Он был _совершенно один_. Значит, позора Бильбо больше никто не увидит. Бильбо огляделся, но не заметил никого поблизости. Еще мгновение он постоял, собираясь с силами и уже бы готов сделать шаг, как на его плечо легла чья-то рука. Бильбо подскочил от неожиданности.  
  
Над Бильбо навис Фили, как-то странно ухмыляясь.

— Подглядываешь?

— Н-нет. Я… Я… Я увидел огонь и решил проверить, не пожар ли это. — Соврал Бильбо.

— Хм… — Фили с сомнением посмотрел на бочку из-под солярки, но, кажется, поверил.

— Ну… Я тогда пойду..? — Бильбо боком, как краб, попытался обойти Фили.

— Иди, иди. Там привезли консервы. Тушенку. И вроде как даже не просроченную. Ходят слухи, что ее будут давать сегодня, так что поторопись, а то не достанется.  
  
Бильбо воспользовался моментом и поспешил уйти. Пускай его лучше считают любителем поесть, чем думают, что он подглядывает за Торином.

 

* * *

 

Торин докурил сигарету, затушил окурок и метким щелчком отправил его в бочку. Он уже собирался уходить, когда к нему подошел Олорин. Несмотря на теплый летний вечер, он накинул поверх халата серый плащ.

— Не возражаешь?

Торин подвинулся и Олорин, подобрав полы плаща, уселся на ступени рядом с ним. Из кармана он извлек сигаретные гильзы и стал набивать их мелко порубленным трубочным табаком.

— Все эстетствуешь? — Усмехнулся Торин.

— Это помогает мне осознавать, что я еще жив. — Отозвался Олорин. — Угощайся.  
  
Некоторое время они курили молча, глядя на месяц, который показался прямо над крышей склада.

— У меня есть к тебе разговор… — Прервал молчание Олорин.

— И почему я не удивляюсь? — Усмехнулся Торин.

— Это насчет Бильбо. — Продолжил Олорин. — Ну, помнишь, паренек, которого вы подобрали?

— На память не жалуюсь. — Буркнул Торин. — Он тебя достал и ты хочешь, чтобы мы отвезли его обратно?

— Нет, я хочу, чтобы вы взяли его к себе.

— Ты шутишь? — Торин подавился дымом, как мальчишка, сделавший первую в своей жизни затяжку.

Олорин молча покачал головой.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы он погиб и нас всех угробил?

— У меня большие планы на него, и именно поэтому я хочу, чтобы вы научили его всему, что нужно.

— Какие еще планы?

— Пока не могу сказать. — Вздохнул Олорин. — Но мне очень нужна твоя помощь.

— С какой стати мне это делать? — Прямо спросил Торин.

— Во имя нашей дружбы? — Усмехнулся Олорин. — Или ради спасения человечества?

— Остатков человечества. — Торин затушил сигарету и сплюнул. — Но я все равно не понимаю, как этот… сопляк спасет мир.

— Я тоже не понимаю — Вздохнул Олорин. — Но у меня есть предчувствие, что так оно и будет.

— Знаю я твое предчувствие…

— Разве оно когда-то меня обманывало? — спросил Олорин. — Ты должен довериться мне. Я не требую, чтобы ты таскал его с собой везде. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты научил его выживать, вот и все.

Торин задумчиво хмыкнул.

— С руководством все согласовано. — Произнес Олорин, понизив голос до шепота.

— Хорошо. Но я не буду отвечать за его жизнь. И вообще не буду нести за него никакой ответственности.

— По рукам. — Олорин улыбнулся и затушил сигарету о ступеньку.

 

* * *

 

— Просыпайся, принцесса. — Пропел Фили, плюхаясь на койку Бильбо, от чего та вся заходила ходуном. — Или мне нужно тебя поцеловать, чтобы ты проснулся?

Бильбо разлепил глаза, увидел ухмыляющуюся физиономию Фили, и накрылся одеялом с головой.

— Нееет, приятель, так дело не пойдет. Вставай, у нас сегодня много дел. — Фили стащил с Бильбо одеяло.

— Каких еще дел? — Бильбо зевнул и стал протирать глаза.

— А, так ты еще не знаешь? — Фили хитро ухмыльнулся. — Сегодня папа берет нас на ярмарку.

— Чего? — Бильбо сел в постели и уставился на Фили.

— Чего, чего… — Передразнил его Фили. — Ты сегодня идешь с нами на вылазку, вот чего.

— Очень смешно. — Бильбо отобрал у него одеяло, накрылся и повернулся лицом к стене.

— Ох… Тебе что, нужно, чтобы Торин лично явился сюда и стащил тебя за ноги с постели? Только не говори, что в глубине души ты не мечтаешь убивать зомби и хочешь отсидеться за своими пробирками. Хммм... Ну ладно, не буду тебе мешать…

Фили поднялся и нарочито медленно направился к двери.

— Подожди! — Бильбо спустил ноги на пол, и теперь сидел, завернувшись в одеяло, как в кокон. — Так ты серьезно?

— Может мне сплясать для тебя, чтобы ты поверил? Пошевеливайся, тебя еще нужно приодеть и подобрать снаряжение.

 

* * *

 

— Нет.

— Ну почему? — Фили уже начал терять терпение.

— Потому что нет. — Повторил Бильбо.

— Слушай, давай выходи, или мы сами зайдем. — Вмешался Кили.  
  
Бильбо вздохнул и вышел из-за стеллажа, за которым переодевался.

На нем красовалась черная футболка с черепом и кожаные штаны. Фили и Кили несколько секунд молча смотрели на него, а потом разразились громким хохотом.

— Я сразу сказал, что это идиотская идея. — Прошипел покрасневший Бильбо.

— Нет-нет, ты классно выглядишь, серьезно. — Простонал Фили, вытирая слезы.

— Все равно я не буду носить эти штаны. — Стоял на своем Бильбо. — В них жарко и они противно скрипят.

— Зря ты так, они могут спасти тебе жизнь. — Серьезно сказал Кили.

Бильбо только махнул рукой и уже собирался идти переодеваться, когда в дверях вещевого склада показался Двалин. Он окинул взглядом присутствующих, особенно задержавшись на Бильбо, и витиевато выругался.

— Вы двое, ну-ка брысь отсюда. — Буркнул Двалин.

Первым к выходу припустил Фили, Кили поплелся следом, припадая на правую ногу.  
  
— Давай переодевайся, я жду тебя у выхода.

Бильбо бросился за стеллаж, с трудом стянул кожаные штаны, которые уже успели прилипнуть к нему, нацепил первые попавшиеся джинсы и побежал к выходу.

 

* * *

 

— Стрелял когда-нибудь? — Спросил Двалин.

— По банкам… из пневматики… — Ответил Бильбо, чувствуя, что краснеет.

— И как?

— Попадал…

Двалин тяжело вздохнул и вытащил из кобуры, висящей на поясе, пистолет.

— У нас еще не готово разрешение для тебя, так что пока походишь без оружия. Это не страшно, первое время мы не будем таскать тебя по опасным местам.

Бильбо кивнул.

— Смотри. — Двалин зарядил пистолет, затем разрядил и протянул Бильбо. — Теперь повтори.

Когда Бильбо закончил, Двалин огляделся в поисках мишени.

— Теперь стреляй. — Он указал в сторону мусорных баков.

Бильбо пригляделся и увидел на крышке бака большую серую крысу.

— Нет, я не могу. — Бильбо покачал головой.

— Обоснуй.

— Она же живая! — Воскликнул Бильбо.

— Да что ты говоришь! — Ответил ему в тон Двалин. — Мародеры тоже живые! И зомби живые, хотя это уже спорно. И по всем ним ты тоже не будешь стрелять?! Послушай, парень, тебе надо уяснить — или мы или они. Если ты не убьешь эту животину сейчас, она сдохнет завтра от крысиного яда. Или через неделю, неважно. Но за это время она успеет попортить кучу продуктов на складе. Это в лучшем случае. А в худшем заразит нас какой-нибудь дрянью. Как будто нам сейчас проблем мало!

Бильбо кивнул, признавая правоту Двалина.

Крыса на баке, кажется, что-то почувствовала, потому что поднялась на задние лапки и настороженно втягивала носом воздух.

Бильбо обхватил пистолет двумя руками, прицелился и выстрелил. Пистолет дернулся, уводя сжатые руки вверх и вправо. Двалин взглянул на серую тушку и присвистнул.

— Куда ты целился, позволь спросить?

— В голову. — Ответил Бильбо, стараясь не смотреть в сторону бака.

— В голову ты как раз не попал. — Усмехнулся Двалин. — Но неплохо, очень неплохо! Я думал, будет хуже.

Бильбо сделал еще несколько выстрелов, после чего Двалин забрал у него пистолет, вытряхнул все патроны, оставив только один, и убрал пистолет в кобуру.

— Зачем тебе пистолет с одним патроном? — Спросил Бильбо.

— Потом узнаешь… — Отмахнулся Двалин. — Ладно, пора прокатиться. Иди к машине, я тебя догоню.

 

* * *

 

Машина, как обычно, стояла за складом с продуктами. На переднем сиденье уже сидел Торин и задумчиво покусывал сигарету. Бильбо забрался на заднее сиденье и притих — он чувствовал себя неуютно наедине с Торином.

— Давай сразу расставим все точки над «i». — Прервал молчание Торин. — Скажу сразу, я не в восторге от всего этого. Но Олорин возлагает на тебя какие-то надежды по спасению мира и еще черт знает чего. Но это не значит, что у тебя будут какие-то привилегии. Я не собираюсь с тобой нянчиться. Ясно?

— Ясно. — Выдавил из себя Бильбо.

— Вот и прекрасно. — Ответил Торин. — Думаю, мы друг друга поняли.

Через несколько минут к машине подошли Двалин с Фили. Двалин сел за руль, а Фили забрался на заднее сиденье рядом с Бильбо.

— Ну что, поехали? — Спросил, повернувшись назад, Двалин. — Проедем по обычному маршруту, вряд ли обстановка сильно изменилась с прошлого раза…

— А где Кили? — Перебил Бильбо.

— Кили допрыгался со своим вывихом. — Ответил Фили. — Оказывается, мы не до конца его вправили. Нога так распухла, что в ботинок ели влезает. С ним сейчас занимается врач.  
  
Двалин снова выругался и вырулил к воротам.

 

* * *

 

Некоторое время они ехали молча. База находилась на самой окраине города и чтобы выехать на асфальтированную дорогу, им нужно было сделать крюк по бездорожью. Машину сильно трясло и Бильбо пришлось вцепиться в сиденье. Он осматривал окрестности с каким-то жадным любопытством, словно видя это все впервые. Наверное, когда его подобрали, он был слишком напуган, чтобы замечать что-то вокруг себя, сейчас же у него будто открылись глаза.  
  
Наконец, они выехали на ровную дорогу и проехали несколько миль на север, вглубь города.

— Останови у какого-нибудь магазина. — Сказал Торин. — У меня сигареты кончились.

Двалин молча кивнул и свернул налево, они остановились у небольшого магазинчика, с настежь раскрытой дверью. Торин выбрался из машины и подхватил автомат.

— Давай-ка прогуляемся. — Кивнул он Бильбо.

Бильбо послушно последовал за ним, глядя под ноги и поминутно спотыкаясь от волнения.

Торин встал на пороге, посветил внутрь магазина фонарем и исчез внутри. Бильбо немного задержался в дверях, и вошел внутрь, когда глаза привыкли к полумраку.

— Держи. — Торин протянул Бильбо мешок. — Ссыпай все, что может нам пригодиться. Потом обсудим твой выбор. И не забудь про сигареты.

Бильбо осторожно пошел вглубь, под ногами что-то громко хрустнуло, он пригляделся и увидел чипсы, высыпавшиеся из порванного пакета. Из-под его ног серыми молниями бросились врассыпную крысы. Он сделал глубокий вдох и пошел дальше. Остановившись рядом с кассами, он забросил в мешок несколько блоков сигарет, коробку с зажигалками, и еще какой-то хлам. Ему хотелось побыстрее уйти из этого места. Все это казалось ему каким-то неправильным, все равно, что снимать сапоги с убитого. Он усмехнулся. Его детская мечта прийти в магазин и взять все, что захочется, сбылась, но радости он от этого не испытывал.

— Закончил? — Окликнул его Торин.

— Думаю, да. — Ответил Бильбо. — Тут воняет тухлятиной, наверное, нет смысла идти дальше.

— Может быть. — Сказал Торин. — Давай, иди вперед.  
  
Бильбо отдал мешок Торину, выскочил из магазина и быстро забрался обратно в машину. В полумраке магазина у него появилось странное чувство, будто за ним кто-то наблюдает, безмолвно следует по пятам, и стоит остановиться, как этот кто-то схватит его за ногу и утащить в темноту.

Торин заглянул в мешок, хмыкнул и выудил оттуда пачку сигарет.

 

* * *

 

Теперь они ехали по улице, застроенной одноэтажными частными домами. Когда-то дома в этой части города стоили целое состояние — небольшой участок, личное место для парковки, или даже гараж, садик на заднем дворе. Тихая и мирная жизнь. Просто мечта. Именно так говорилось во всевозможных рекламных брошюрах. Наверное, они не врали. Теперь тут действительно царили тишина и мертвый покой, впрочем, как и во всем остальном городе.

— Эй, смотрите, дом в конце улицы! Там в окне свет! — Взволнованно прошептал Фили.

Бильбо взглянул в сторону, куда указывал Фили, и действительно заметил в одном из окон слабый огонек. Его можно было бы принять за отсвет закатного солнца на стекле, и хотя день уже клонился к вечеру, солнце светило с другой стороны.

— Нужно проверить. — Сказал Торин.  
  
Двалин сбавил ход и загнал машину между стеной ближайшего дома и живой изгородью, так что с дороги ее не было видно. Они вышли из машины и осторожно направились к дому.

Когда они оказались у дверей, Торин приложил палец к губам, требуя полной тишины.

Он осторожно снял автомат с предохранителя, и скрылся в приоткрытой двери.

Спустя минуту он появился снова и сделал знак следовать за ним.  
  
Наверное, это была детская. В углу стояла кроватка, в которой спал мальчик лет пяти, крепко обнимая плюшевого медведя. На подоконнике стояла керосиновая лампа, фитиль которой потрескивал и сильно коптил стекло плафона.

На полу рядом с кроваткой сидел человек. Он прислонился спиной к стене, похоже, его лихорадило. В полуметре от него лежал охотничий карабин. На запястье левой руки были видны следы человеческих зубов и рука сильно распухла.

Заслышав шаги, он открыл глаза и вымученно улыбнулся.  
  
— Вот вы и пришли… Я знал, что рано или поздно кто-то придет… — Его голос был хриплым и тихим. — Вы моя единственная надежда…

— Извини, приятель, но надежды у тебя уже нет. — Сказал Торин, опускаясь рядом с ним на корточки.

— Да, я знаю… — Человек невесело усмехнулся. — Спасите его. Он чист… Я не подпустил к нему ни одной твари, всех прикончил… Только они все равно меня достали…  
  
Он замолк, где-то в глубине дома тикали часы, и этот звук казался каким-то глупым и чужим в этом новом мире.

Спустя минуту он снова заговорил, его голос постоянно срывался и все, что он говорил, было больше похоже на бред.

— Спасите его…. Спасите… Они его не тронули, я всех убил… сжег тела на заднем дворе, но уже не мог идти… заберите его, пока я не… пока я….

Он снова замолчал, облизал губы, посмотрел прояснившимися глазами на Торина, от чего тому стало не по себе, и продолжил окрепшим голосом:

— Вы ведь охотники? Я слышал о вас, пытался вас найти, но не успел… но теперь это неважно. Заберите его, я умоляю… — В его голосе слышались боль и отчаяние. — Я дорого заплачу за это… Нет, не деньгами, они уже ничего не стоят. Я заплачу очень дорого... _Я знаю, откуда взялась эта зараза._  
  
В комнате повисла напряженная тишина.

— Меня зовут… да что уже теперь, _звали_ Боромир. Я работал в городской больнице… Как глупо, правда? Я был медбратом, и своими же руками помог этой дряни всех убить… Это была не авария и не случайное природное явление. Это сделал человек. Специально… Мы делали прививки детям от трех до пяти лет. Пришло распоряжение сверху. Какая-то революционная вакцина от кори. Это дрянь была в ней... Я своими руками колол эту дрянь детям! — У Боромира на глазах появились слезы. — Лучше бы они отгрызли мне эти руки по самые плечи. Сначала были жалобы на то, что детей лихорадит... Но ведь это частая реакция на прививки, потом дети стали терять сознание, многих госпитализировали… а потом начались укусы. Приходили люди со следами человеческих зубов. С каждым днем их число росло, и, в конце концов, больницу закрыли и выставили вокруг кордоны с военными. Я сбежал. Они бы не выпустили меня… Я сбежал, забрал Фродо и мы смогли укрыться на какое-то время… Я не дал сделать ему эту чертову прививку! Спасите, его, умоляю. Я заслуживаю смерти за все, что сделал, но он не виноват…  
  
Торин кивнул Фили, и тот вытащил из кроватки завернутого в одеяло ребенка.

— Мы заберем его, обещаю. — Сказал Торин.

— Спасибо. — Прошептал Боромир. — Пожалуйста, прикончи меня... Хочу умереть человеком…  
  
Фили передал ребенка Бильбо, снял с плеча автомат, и вместе они направились к машине. Двалин с Торином остались внутри.  
  
Когда Бильбо осторожно укладывал ребенка, который так и не проснулся, на заднее сиденье, в доме раздался приглушенный выстрел.

Двалин и Торин вернулись спустя полчаса.

На заднем дворе они нашли выкопанную траншею, на дне которой были обугленные кости. Видимо, Боромир пытался упокоить останки тех зомби, которых ему удалось прикончить. В этой же траншее похоронили и его самого.  
  
На обратном пути они молчали.

— Ты спрашивал, зачем нам нужен пистолет с одним патроном? — нарушил молчание Двалин, оглянувшись к Бильбо. — Чтобы застрелиться, если тебя покусают.


	3. Chapter 3

— Ты думаешь это правда? — Спросил Торин.

Олорин устало потер глаза и с интересом начал изучать дужку очков. В кабинете на несколько минут воцарилась тишина.

— Не знаю. — Наконец ответил он. — Но звучит правдоподобно. За неимением другой версии, давайте примем эту, как основную. Но это не значит, что другие версии больше не рассматриваются.

— Итак. Значит, некто сделал вирус, который превращает людей в зомби. Эту дрянь кололи детям во время вакцинации, и теперь мы имеем то, что имеем. — Подытожил Балин. — Замечательно.

— Это действительно замечательно. — Усмехнулся Олорин. — Я уверен на все 100%, что создатель этого вируса позаботился о вакцине, чтобы обезопасить себя и свое окружение.

— И где нам его искать? — Спросил Торин. — Вряд ли мы найдем его в телефонном справочнике.

— И то верно. — Сказал Олорин, надевая очки. — В любом случае, нам теперь известен первоисточник. Сейчас нам бы очень помог мой друг Курунир…

— Где его можно найти? — Спросил Двалин. — Может, он выжил.

— Увы, мой друг. — Олорин невесело усмехнулся. — Он погиб пять лет назад при взрыве в лаборатории. Придется выкручиваться самим.  
  
Он хотел еще что-то сказать, но не успел. Дверь с грохотом открылась и на пороге показался Ори.

— Слава Богу, вы приехали! Там… в столовой..! — Ори схватился за дверной косяк и, набрав воздуха, выпалил — БУНТ!

— Двалин, иди, проверь. — Сказал Торин, и, кивнув на Бильбо, добавил, — И этого с собой возьми.

Бильбо, который все это время сидел в гулу и боялся дышать, жадно глотая каждое слово, обиделся. Очень хотелось огрызнуться и сказать «Я тебе не _этот_ », но он промолчал.  
  
— Держись за мной. — Сказал, не поворачиваясь, Двалин, когда они подошли к столовой.

Бильбо не стал спорить и послушно спрятался у него за спиной.

Двалин приготовил пистолет и толкнул дверь.  
  
В столовой было довольно людно, все толпились у стены, включая перепуганного повара, и не решались подойти к столам. На столе посреди зала стоял какой-то человек весьма невзрачного вида и что-то вещал. Он не обратил никакого внимания на вошедших и продолжал свою речь:

— Вы думаете, мы здесь в безопасности? Как бы не так! Кто вам вообще сказала, что здесь безопасно? У нас же ничего нет! Ни припасов, ни оружия! Они отбирают все, что у нас есть! Все, что мы добыли, рискуя жизнью! Оружие, еда, одежда, все заперто на складах! Мы получаем на завтрак, обед и ужин какую-то бурду! Все одежда по талонам, оружие вообще есть только у избранных. Они защитят нас, когда сюда придут зомби? Да черта с два! Они будут спасать свои шкуры, а мы пойдем на корм мертвецам. А вы не думали, что это все вранье? Как давно вы не были снаружи? Может, нет давно никаких зомби? Да они просто живут за наш счет! Сидят здесь и получают все готовое! Мы сами должны решать, как распорядиться своей жизнью!  
  
Он остановился, чтобы перевести дух.  
  
— Браво, отличная речь. — Двалин отделился от стены и начал аплодировать. — А теперь живо слезай со стола.

— Я не собираюсь подчиняться твоим приказам! — Выкрикнул человек.

— Слушай, как тебя зовут?

— Да какая тебе к черту разница?!

— И правда. — Двалин пожал плечами. — Стреляю на счет три.  
  
— Раз…  
  
— Два…  
  
—Три.  
  
Когда Двалин произнес «три», человек на столе с чувством показал ему средний палец. В то же мгновение прогремел выстрел. Бильбо видел как в замедленной съемке, как виновник переполоха покачнулся, и, раскинув руки, рухнул на пол.

— Еще есть желающие высказаться? — Спросил Двалин, оглядевшись. — Нет? Ну и отлично.

Он кивнул Бильбо и вышел в коридор.

— Почему ты убил его? — Спросил Бильбо.

— Ну а что с ним еще делать? — Хмыкнул Двалин. — У нас военное положение. Подстрекательство к бунту карается без суда и следствия. Подожди, еще окажется, что кто-то из этих идиотов вдохновился его речью и задумает побег. Я даже не удивлюсь.

Бильбо потер глаза и зевнул.

— Иди-ка ты спать. — Участливо сказал Двалин.

— Чтобы пропустить что-нибудь интересное? — усмехнулся Бильбо. — Ну уж нет.

— Сегодня ничего интересного уже не будет, можешь мне поверить. — Ответил Двалин.

 

* * *

  
Зайдя в спальню, Бильбо нашел Ори, который сидел на своей койке и был белый, как мел.

— К-как все прошло? — спросил Ори.

— Двалин застрелил его. — Ответил Бильбо, и сам удивился, с какой легкостью ему дались эти слова. Смерть этого идиота совсем его не тронула.

— Это хорошо. — Кивнул Ори и слабо улыбнулся. — Он уже давно подбивал людей к бунту. Расскажи, где вы сегодня были?

Бильбо сел на кровать и посмотрел на Ори. Тот смотрел на Бильбо с нескрываемым жадным любопытством. Бедняга уже давно не был за пределами базы и впитывал в себя без разбора все новости и слухи.

Бильбо даже почувствовал себя каким-то героем. Он в красках рассказал об их сегодняшних приключениях, опустив разве что информацию о том, что сообщил им несчастный Боромир.  
  
— Круто! — с восхищением выдохнул Ори, когда Бильбо закончил свой рассказ. — А оружие у тебя уже есть?

— Пока нет. — Ответил Бильбо. — Но если Торин оставит меня у себя в отряде, наверное, выдадут. Но что-то я сомневаюсь, что он меня оставит…

— Да ладно тебе. — Усмехнулся Ори. — Он еще никого не принимал в свой отряд даже вот так, на день. А его уже несколько раз об этом просили. Так что тебе крупно повезло.

— Почему он не хочет никого брать? — спросил Бильбо.

— Он говорил, что не готов доверить свою спину кому попало. Или что-то в этом роде. — Ответил Ори. — Ладно, давай спать.

 

* * *

 

— Ну, как он? — Спросил Олорин, передавая Торину зажигалку.

— Кто? — Спросил Торин, прикуривая.

— Ты знаешь, о ком я. — Усмехнулся Олорин.

— Пока никак. — Торин пожал плечами. — Не знаю. Но он не путается под ногами, и на том спасибо. Долго мне еще его с собой таскать?

Олорин проигнорировал его вопрос и выпустил в темнеющее небо струйку дыма.

— У меня есть к тебе еще одна странная просьба. — Сказал Олорин. — Мне нужно несколько зомби. Не пристреленных.

— Что тебе нужно?! — Выдохнул Торин.

— Несколько зомби. Невредимых, насколько это возможно.

— Ты будто специально это делаешь. Ждешь, когда я затянусь, чтобы я подавился дымом. — Буркнул Торин. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я притащил эту заразу на базу?

— Да. — Кивнул Олорин. — Мне нужен материал для разработки вакцины.

— Поверю тебя на слово. — Ответил Торин.

 

* * *

 

 Бильбо проснулся от того, что его настойчиво трясли за плечо.

Открыв глаза, он увидел перед собой лицо Фили.

— В чем дело? — Спросил Бильбо.

— Вставай, мы сегодня едем на охоту. — Сказал Фили.

— Так еще же темно. Который час?

— Шесть утра. — Ответил Фили. — Давай поднимайся, у нас сегодня насыщенная программа.

—А как же завтрак? — Возмутился Бильбо.  
Фили проигнорировал его вопрос и вышел за дверь.  
  
Застонав, Бильбо сел на кровати и потянулся. На соседей койке посапывал Ори, и сейчас Бильбо от души ему завидовал.

Наскоро одевшись, он вышел в коридор, где его ждал Фили.

— Пойдем. — Фили махнул рукой и направился к выходу.

 — Куда мы сегодня едем? — Спросил Бильбо, ели поспевая за ним.

— Я же сказал, на охоту. — Ответил Фили.

— В смысле?

— В прямом. Будем отлавливать зомби.

— О-отлавливать? — переспросил Бильбо.

— С утра ты плохо соображаешь. — Вздохнул Фили. — Олорин хочет, чтобы мы поймали ему парочку зомби. Будет ставить над ними какие-то опыты.  
  
Они вышли во двор, где в машине их уже ждал Двалин.

Бильбо залез на заднее сиденье и уставился на небо, темное и усыпанное звездами. Бильбо так засмотрелся, что вздрогнул, когда рядом с ним плюхнулся Фили.

— Ты никогда не замечал, что на небе столько звезд? — С восхищением выдохнул Бильбо.

— Замечал. — ответил Фили. — Мы с Кили в детстве жили на ферме. В городе такого обычно не увидишь. Это называется световым загрязнением. Из-за уличного освещения и светящейся рекламы звезд ничерта не видно. Зато сейчас хорошо, небо видно как в глухой деревне. Во всем есть свои полюсы, а?  
  
Бильбо его мнения не разделял. Лучше бы все было как раньше, и Бог с ними, со звездами, но он все равно кивнул.

— Занимательная астрономия? — Спросил Двалин. — Про черную дыру анекдот хотите?

— Оставь его лучше при себе. — Фыркнул Фили. — Ты вообще хоть один приличный анекдот знаешь?

— Подумаешь, нежные какие. — Буркнул Двалин. — Где там Торин запропастился?  
  
Спустя несколько минут появился Торин. За ним хромал Кили, который нес мешки.

Торин забрал у Кили мешки и бросил их в багажник. Кили попытался залезть на заднее сиденье, но Торин остановил его.

— Нет. Ты остаешься.

— В смысле? Я поеду. — Запротестовал Кили.

— Сначала ногу долечи. — Ответил Торин. — Будешь мешаться. Пойди лучше займись чем-нибудь полезным.

Кили пробурчал что-то неразборчивое и, опустив голову, поплелся к жилым корпусам.

Проводив его хмурым взглядом, Торин сел за руль.

 

* * *

  
— А мы можем кое-куда заехать? — Робко спросил Бильбо. — Тут не далеко.

— Насколько я помню, мы не на пикник собирались. — Ответил Торин, не отрываясь от дороги.

— Ну, тут правда недалеко. Буквально в паре кварталов. — Продолжил уговаривать Бильбо.

— Что там такого важного? — Спросил Двалин.

— Там… Ну… — Бильбо замялся. — В общем, я там снимал квартиру. Может что-то уцелело из вещей. И еще. У меня был сумасшедший сосед, он последние несколько лет ждал конца света. У него в подвале был целый бункер и куча припасов. Он мне сам показывал. Может быть, заглянем?

— Не такой уж он и сумасшедший был. — Хмыкнул Торин. — Показывай дорогу.

 

* * *

 

— Это здесь. — Сказал Бильбо, указывая на двухэтажный дом.

Прежде чем выйти из машины, Двалин протянул Бильбо пистолет.

— Не пали впустую. Только в случае опасности. — Предупредил он. — Надеюсь, сам догадаешься, когда будет опасно.

Торин толкнул входную дверь, и она открылась с мерзким скрипом.

Они осторожно зашли в холл и осмотрелись. Дверь в квартиру на первом этаже была приоткрыта.

— Он жил здесь. — Сказал Бильбо.

Торин кивнул Двалину, тот вскинул автомат и скрылся за дверью.

Спустя минуту он вернулся и поманил их за собой.

В квартире царил жуткий бардак, посреди кухни лежала куча обглоданных человеческих костей вперемешку с разодранной на лоскуты одеждой.

— Неважно твой сосед выглядит. — Заключил Двалин. — Похоже, тут уже кто-то порылся до нас. Причем, это были не только зомби.

— До тайника они могли и не добраться. — Сказал Бильбо. — Он в прихожей. У шкафа нет задней стенки.  
  
Фили попытался отодвинуть тяжелый дубовый шкаф, потом отказался от этой затеи и начал выбрасывать из него одежду. За одеждой обнаружилась дверь.

— Я, правда, не знаю, где он хранил ключ... — Сказал Бильбо.

— Посвети-ка. — Фили передал Бильбо фонарь, а сам достал из кармана набор отмычек.

Спустя минуту замок тихо щелкнул, и дверь открылась.

— Потом как-нибудь научу тебя. — Сказал Фили, забирая у Бильбо фонарь.

Свет фонаря выхватил из темноты узкую лесенку, ведущую в подвал.

— Вы только посмотрите на это. Да у него тут целый арсенал. — Присвистнул Фили, спустившись на несколько ступенек.  
  
Луч фонаря блуждал по бесчисленным стеллажам с консервами. В углу стоял оружейный сейф.

— Вы с Двалином посмотрите, что мы можем забрать с собой. — Сказал Торин. — Потом пришлем сюда наших добытчиков. А мы с _мистером Бэггинсом_ пока пройдемся, куда он там хотел.

— Д-да я и сам справлюсь. — Запротестовал Бильбо.

Ему совсем не улыбалась идея оставаться наедине с Торином. Он его все еще боялся.

— А если там засада, мистер Бэггинс? Или зомби? — Почти ласково спросил Торин и ухмыльнулся.

От этой ухмылки Бильбо стало еще больше не по себе.

Он послушно пошел за Торином вверх по лестнице.

Убедившись, что все чисто, Торин позволил Бильбо войти.

— Тут тоже уже похозяйничали. — Сказал Торин, перешагивая через осколки разбитой вазы.

Бильбо направился прямиком в спальню, где из ящика прикроватной тумбочки достал небольшую коробку. Открыв ее, он с облегчением вздохнул. Все было на месте. Он извлек из нее золотое кольцо на цепочке и надел себе на шею.

— Талисман? — Спросил Торин.

— Вроде того. — Смутившись, ответил Бильбо. — Мамино обручальное кольцо. Храню в память о ней.

Торин наклонился и поднял с пола фотографию.

— Кто это?

— Мой отец. Я его почти не помню. Когда он умер, мне было пять лет. — Ответил Бильбо, взглянув на фотографию. — Он был военным.

— Он дослужился до полковника. — Отметил Торин.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что он был полковником? — Удивился Бильбо.

— Он в форме на фотографии. — Устало вздохнул Торин. — Значит, твой отец был военным. А ты решил стать философом?

— Так получилось. — Бильбо развел руками.

Ему уже надоело, что ему постоянно об этом напоминают.

— Ладно, пойдем, философ. — Вздохнул Торин, отдавая ему фотографию.  
_«_ _Только бы не прицепилась такая кличка»_ , подумал про себя Бильбо, засовывая фотографию в альбом.

 

* * *

 

Когда они вышли из дома, уже рассвело. Проехав до конца улицы, они свернули и доехали до парка.

— Когда-то тут было шумно. — Заметил Фили. — Аттракционы, фонтаны…

— Тссс. — Шикнул Торин. — Там кто-то есть.

Проследив за его взглядом, Бильбо заметил среди деревьев какое-то движение. Что бы это ни было, оно было явно крупнее бродячей собаки.

— И там, у пруда. — Сказал Двалин. — Их там даже несколько. Судя по нарушенной координации движений, это зомби. Олорин сказал, на какой стадии инфицирования они ему нужны? Уже совсем готовые?

— Он ничего не говорил. — Сказал Торин. — Пускай работает с тем, что есть. Давайте все на выход.

Он вылез из машины первый и вытащил из багажника мешки и веревки.

— Напоминаю, они нужны нам _невредимыми_. Стреляйте, только если другого выхода уже нет. — Сказал Торин.

— И какой план? — Спросил Двалин.

— Мы разве когда-нибудь действовали по плану? — Хмыкнул Фили. — Все равно все идет не по плану с первой же минуты.

— Хорошо, вот вам план. Выманиваем их на открытое место, накидываем мешки, связываем, запихиваем в багажник. Двоих хватит. — Сказал Торин. — Бильбо, ты следишь за периметром, к зомби не лезешь. Всем все ясно?  
  
Бильбо плелся сзади, отчасти благодарный Торину, что тот не заставляет его участвовать в охоте на зомби. Он прогуливался взад и вперед по дорожке, засыпанной гравием, и размышлял, как быстро она зарастет травой. Изредка он смотрел в строну пруда, где Двалин, Торин и Фили уже упаковали одного зомби и теперь пытались поймать второго.

За своими мыслями он не услышал шороха гравия у себя за спиной.

Заслышав рядом со своим ухом хриплое дыхание, он резко повернулся. Буквально в десяти сантиметрах от него стояло то, что некогда было человеком. Кожа землистого оттенка обвисла на черепе, и теперь лицо напоминало морду бульдога, руки покрывали струпья и от него сильно несло падалью. Бильбо несколько мгновений в ступоре смотрел на зомби, потом пришел в себя и бросился бежать. Он слышал за спиной хриплое дыхание и сдавленное рычание и никак не мог оторваться от погони.

Бильбо оглянулся, тут же обо что-то споткнулся и упал навзничь. Он попытался подняться и почувствовал, что его что-то держит за ногу, а в его голень впиваются зубы.

 

* * *

 

 Бильбо взвыл от боли и наугад пихнул зомби свободной ногой. Он угодил ему в голову, сзади послышалось сдавленное рычание. Хватка ослабла и Бильбо вскочил. Он вытащил из внутреннего кармана куртки пистолет и выстрелил. Первая пуля попала зомби в плечо, но он продолжал ползти как ни в чем не бывало. С его растрескавшихся губ капала слюна вперемешку с кровью. Бильбо выстрелил еще раз. В этот раз он целился более тщательно. Пуля вошла зомби в глаз, он дернулся, завалился на бок и замер. Бильбо с облегчением выдохнул и огляделся. Убегая от зомби, он попал в часть парка с каруселями и беседками. Замершие, скорее всего, уже навсегда, аттракционы выглядели по-настоящему пугающе. Он прохромал к одной из беседок, прислонился к стене и с замиранием сердца закатал штанину. На ноге было две раны – от нижних и от верхних зубов. В памяти сразу всплыли слова Кили о том, что кожаные штаны могли бы спасти ему жизнь. И действительно, кожу сложно прокусить, да и не задрались бы кожаные штаны так предательски, как джинсы.

Только теперь было уже поздно.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Бильбо осторожно опустил штанину и встал на ноги. Он посмотрел на пистолет и засунул его в карман. Если верить словам Балина, у него есть еще три дня, прежде чем появятся первые симптомы. И вот тогда, тогда он сделает то, что должен. Но не сейчас.

Слегка прихрамывая, он вышел на дорожку. Зомби лежал там же, где он его оставил. Из-за живой изгороди, отгораживающей эту часть парка, показался Двалин. Вид у него был встревоженный. Увидев Бильбо рядом с убитым зомби, он одобрительно хмыкнул.

— Цел? — Спросил Двалин.

Бильбо неуверенно кивнул.

— С боевым крещением. — Усмехнулся Двалин. — А ты молодец. С первого выстрела?

— Что? — Бильбо смотрел на Двалина мутным взглядом и не понимал, чего от него хотят.

— Да, наверное, тяжко тебе сейчас. — Сказал Двалин. — Ну, ничего, привыкнешь. Подожди здесь, сейчас принесу канистру. Надо утилизировать твою добычу.  
  
Он вернулся спустя десять минут, неся канистру с бензином и коробок спичек.

 _«А скоро также утилизируют и меня»_ , безразлично подумал Бильбо, поливая тело бензином. Он чиркнул спичкой и отошел на несколько шагов.

— Пойдем. — Сказал Двалин. — Думаю, он уже никуда не убежит. Надо отвезти этих ребят Олорину как можно быстрее. Они меня нервируют, так и хочется их пристрелить.  
  
Бильбо поплелся за Двалином, с изумлением прислушиваясь к звукам окружающего мира. Он никогда не думал, что тишина может быть настолько насыщена звуками. В ветвях деревьев гомонили птицы, ветер шелестел листьями. Солнце было невыносимо ярким, и даже воздух имел свой неповторимый вкус.

Наверное, это и была та самая острая тяга к жизни, о которой говорят обреченные на смерть. Когда все обыденное кажемся таким новым и необычным. Жаль, что понимаешь это, лишь когда твое время уже на исходе.  
  
Они подошли к машине как раз когда Торин и Фили заканчивали укладывать мешки в багажник. Бильбо залез на заднее сиденье и затих. Он молчал всю дорогу, с жадностью глядя на мелькающие мимо дома. Наверное, ему уже никогда не доведется побывать в городе.

 

* * *

 

Бильбо осторожно пробрался в лабораторию и стащил оттуда пузырек со спиртом и ватные тампоны. Закрывшись в туалете, он обработал рану. Смысла в этом было не много, но он не мог ничего не делать.

Он не спал всю ночь, прислушиваясь к ночным звукам — на улице начался дождь и капли барабанили по подвальном окошку, кто-то топал по лестнице, из-за стены слышался чей-то кашель. Казалось, у него даже обострился слух, настолько он старался впитать в себя как можно больше всего перед концом.  
  
  
Утром, когда Ори начал просыпаться, Бильбо поднялся и оделся, чтобы тот не увидел укуса.

Когда Бильбо закончил заправлять постель, Ори уже окончательно проснулся.

— Слушай, не напомнишь, как проявляется заражение? — Спросил Бильбо, стараясь выглядеть как можно более жизнерадостным, чтобы не вызвать подозрений.

— Ну… Вообще это индивидуально. Инкубационный период занимает около трех дней, потом начинается общее недомогание, озноб, тошнота, возможно повышение температуры. — Сказал Ори, потягиваясь. — Ну а потом начинается бред, возможны галлюцинации, это может перемежаться с прояснениями сознания. А потом заключительная стадия. Ну, ты сам знаешь какая.

— Спасибо. — Кивнул Бильбо. — Я пойду, подышу воздухом.

— Без завтрака? — Удивился Ори.

— Мне совершенно не хочется есть. — Ответил Бильбо и направился к выходу.

 

* * *

 

Последние три дня он провел у мусорных баков, где Двалин учил его стрелять. Здесь всегда было тихо, мусор выносили раз в день, после ужина, и Бильбо целый день никто не трогал. Он уходил рано утром, захватив с собой еду, садился на старый гнилой ящик и сидел, глядя на облака. К отбою он возвращался и сразу же ложился в постель.  
  
Вечером третьего дня он положил под подушку пистолет.  
  
На четвертый день, проснувшись утром, Бильбо долго прислушивался к своим ощущениям. Разницы он не заметил. Он сел в постели и прислонился спиной к холодной стене. Голова не кружилась, озноба и тошноты тоже не было, только он жутко хотел есть. Нет, на ненасытный голод зомби это тоже не было похоже. Просто хотелось есть. Он встал и поплелся в столовую. После завтрака он даже почувствовал прилив сил, так что заглянул в лабораторию и помог Ори вымыть и продезинфицировать инструменты. Ори не задавал вопросов, где Бильбо пропадал поселение несколько дней, и Бильбо был этому весьма рад.

— Где профессор? — спросил Бильбо.

— Опять заперся у себя. — Ответил Ори. — Те зомби, которых вы ему привезли, он не отходит от них, что-то им колет, постоянно берет кровь на анализы. Когда появляется здесь, только бормочет что-то себе под нос. Я стараюсь приставать к нему лишний раз.

Закончив с инструментами, Бильбо снова вышел на улицу. Последние дни ему никто не давал никаких указаний, ни ехать с охотниками в очередной рейд, ни помогать в лаборатории, о нем словно забыли. Ну и ладно, он использует оставшееся у него время исключительно на себя. И как только появятся первые симптомы, он застрелится. Но не раньше.  
  
Но симптомы не появились ни через день, ни через два дня, ни через неделю.


	4. Chapter 4

— Профессор, можно? — спросил Бильбо, просунув голову в приоткрытую дверь.

— А, Бильбо, конечно, заходи. — Ответил Олорин, отрываясь от своих записей.

Бильбо вошел в кабинет и встал у стола, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Он явно нервничал.

— Садись, не стесняйся. — Олорин указал на стул. — И рассказывай, что произошло. Вид у тебя какой-то растерянный.

Бильбо послушно сел и нерешительно посмотрел на Олорина.

— Итак..?

— Я не знаю с чего начать. — Признался Бильбо.

— Начни с начала — Посоветовал Олорин.

— С начала? Ну, в общем… помните, когда вы послали нас за зомби? Ну…. для каких-то экспериментов… и тогда… ну… вот. — Бильбо поднялся со стула, закатал штанину и показал Олорину место укуса.

Рана уже зажила, но кожа еще не сравнялась, и на месте укуса был розовый рубец.

Олорин поднялся и внимательно осмотрел ногу.

— Сколько прошло времени?

— Две недели.

— И почему ты раньше не сказал?

— Боялся. — Честно ответил Бильбо.

— Все с тобой ясно. — Олорин усмехнулся. — Я надеюсь, ты обработал рану? Конечно, видно, что все зажило без осложнений, но ты все равно мог нахватать всякой заразы. Было бы неплохо сделать анализы.

— Обработал. — Кивнул Бильбо.

— Но почему ты решил признаться сейчас? — Спросил Олорин. — Хотя, я, пожалуй, знаю почему. Тебе интересно, почему прошло уже две недели, а с тобой до сих пор все в порядке?

— У меня иммунитет?

— Очевидно.

— Но откуда?

— Это я у тебя хотел спросить.  
  
Бильбо опустился на стул и задумался. Прививки, которые ему делали в сознательном возрасте, можно было пересчитать по пальцам одной руки. И ничего подозрительного в них не было. Но он не мог ручаться за те прививки, которые ему делали в далеком детстве. Подумать только, возможно, он все 25 лет своей жизни носил в себе то, что теперь может спасти мир.

— А из моей крови нельзя сделать вакцину? — Спросил Бильбо.

— Давай сразу выясним разницу между вакциной и сывороткой. — Олорин снова сел за стол и сложил кончики пальцев, и Бильбо вспомнил, что так он обычно делал на своих безумно скучных лекциях. — Грубо и обобщенно говоря, вакцина, это препарат, содержащий ослабленный или мертвый вирус. Иммунная система реагирует на него и начинает вырабатывать собственные антитела. Так что, когда в организм попадет живой вирус, все уже будет готово. Как в твоем случае. Сыворотка — это препарат из сыворотки крови человека или животных, в котором уже содержатся готовые антитела. Она дает пассивный иммунитет и ее, возможно, придется вводить несколько раз, прежде чем вирус будет побежден. Отвечая на твой вопрос — нет, в твоей крови уже нет необходимости, эту проблему я решил. Проблема в другом. Пойдем, я кое-что тебе покажу.

 

* * *

 

Бильбо послушно следовал за Олорином по длинному темному коридору. Они шли в сторону, противоположную от лаборатории.

— Я тут еще ни разу не был. — Сказал Бильбо, с интересом озираясь по сторонам.

— Здесь находится вторая лаборатория. — Ответил Олорин. — Собственно говоря, здесь я и занимаюсь всеми работами с вирусом.

Коридор закончился крутой лестницей, ведущей вниз.

Спустившись вслед за Олорином, Бильбо увидел железную дверь, закрытую на навесной замок.

— А зачем нужна вторая лаборатория? — спросил Бильбо.

— Эта лаборатория находится в подвальном помещении. Глубже, чем спальни в жилых корпусах. На случай, если что-то пойдет не так. Легче будет все изолировать. — Ответил Олорин. — Здесь я работаю с зараженными, зомби, и с животными. Не буду посвящать тебя во все тонкости, это лишнее.

От такого объяснения у Бильбо побежали по спине мурашки. Что именно могло пойти не так?  
  
Наконец, Олорин снял замок, и дверь открылась с протяжным скрипом.

Они вошли в небольшую темную комнату, и когда Олорин щелкнул выключателем, Бильбо невольно зажмурился. Когда глаза привыкли к яркому свету,

Бильбо огляделся. Белый кафель на стенах и полу, пара шкафчиков у самого входа. Также, здесь имелось две двери: дверь на другом конце помещения была приоткрыта, дверь справа была закрыта на еще один навесной замок.

— Надень. — Сказал Олорин, протягивая Бильбо белый халат и бахилы.

Олорин подождал, пока Бильбо закончит, и направился к приоткрытой двери.

— Надеюсь, у тебя крепкий желудок.

Бильбо вошел и замер у дверей — посреди помещения стоял металлический стол, у стены были две каталки, накрытые простыней.

— Что это за место? — спросил Бильбо, не отрывая взгляда от каталок.

— Прозекторская. — Спокойно ответил Олорин.

— А-а это…?

— Да. — Олорин кивнул. — Умерли сегодня утром.

Бильбо невольно попятился.

— Не беспокойся, они уже не встанут. — Невесело усмехнулся Олорин. — То, что я нашел в твоей крови, натолкнуло меня на некоторые мысли. Помнишь, я просил вас привезти мне несколько зомби?

— Так это они? — Спросил Бильбо, взглядом указывая на каталки.

— Нет. Тех мы уже давно утилизировали.

Бильбо поморщился. Ему очень не нравилось это слово.

— Я провел серию экспериментов и пришел к выводу, что человека реально вылечить, если ввести ему препарат антител в течение пяти часов после инфицирования. Потом я попробовал снова. Все это время Торин поставлял мне новых, ммм, подопытных.

— И они соглашались?

— Мы делали им предложение, от которого они не могли отказаться. — Ответил Олорин. — Выбор у них невелик: или их пристрелят на месте, а тела сожгут, или они получают хоть и призрачный, но шанс на спасение. Как ни странно, еще никто не отказывался. Первое время мне даже казалось, что у меня получилось. Вирус в крови не наблюдался, симптомов тоже не было. А потом внезапная остановка сердца. У всех подопытных. Та же ситуация при вводе вакцины. Правда, вводилась она не людям, крысам, но результат такой же. Как только концентрация антител в крови доходила до определенного уровня, все заканчивалось. Признаться, я не знаю в чем дело. Я что-то упустил. Что-то очень важное… Возможно, дело в самих антителах… Есть одна идея, но мне нужно более совершенное оборудование. Сейчас я просто пытаюсь делать ювелирную работу кувалдой.  
  
Казалось, Олорин уже забыл о присутствии Бильбо и теперь просто размышлял вслух.

Бильбо очень хотелось выйти из этой белой комнаты, с каждой минутой он чувствовал себя все более неуютно.

— Профессор, я… пойду? — робко спросил Бильбо.

— Да, конечно. Зайди ко мне завтра утром, есть дело. — Олорин улыбнулся. — И, Бильбо, я думаю, что Торину и остальным не нужно знать о твоем маленьком приключении. По крайней мере, пока.

 

* * *

 

 По дороге к кабинету Олорина Бильбо размышлял, какое еще у того может быть к нему дело. Видимо, нечто интереснее ведения журнала опытов. Бильбо открыл дверь и на секунду даже подумал, что зашел не туда — первое, что он увидел, была лысина Двалина. Он обвел взглядом кабинет и понял, что грядет что-то на самом деле интересное — в кабинете уже собрались все Охотники. Бильбо тихо поздоровался, закрыл за собой дверь и шмыгнул в угол, подальше от всех, так ему было спокойнее. Атмосфера в кабинете была достаточно напряженной: Двалин точил нож, Торин нетерпеливо барабанил пальцами по столу. Только Фили и Кили слегка разряжали атмосферу — они о чем-то перешептывались и хихикали.  
  
Наконец, открылась дверь, и Олорин поспешно вошел в кабинет.

— Прошу прощения, меня задержали. — Сказал Олорин, усаживаясь за свой стол. — Я постараюсь не отнять у вас много времени.

— Было бы неплохо. — Отозвался Торин. — Мы хотели успеть зачистить сегодня одно местечко. Тебе опять нужны еще зомби? Или просто зараженные?

— Нет, в биоматериале я пока не нуждаюсь. — Сказал Олорин. — У меня возникли проблемы с оборудованием.

— Если ты знаешь, где его достать, это не проблема.

— В пятистах милях к западу есть исследовательский институт. Там должно быть все необходимое мне оборудование.

— Не ближний свет, но не смертельно. — Задумчиво протянул Торин. — Если брать с запасом, пара дней туда, и столько же обратно. Составь подробный список того, что тебе нужно.

— Торин, ты не совсем меня понял. — Сказал Олорин. — Мне нужно, чтобы вы отвезли меня туда.

— Да, я догадывался, что все будет не так просто, как показалось на первый взгляд. — Вздохнул Торин. — Ты понимаешь, насколько это опасно? Я знаю, что если ты что-то решил, то тебя уже не переубедить. Но ты единственный человек, который может сделать это чертово лекарство. И если ты погибнешь, все наше сопротивление, по большому счету, уже не будет иметь смысла.

— Я знаю. — Олорин откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил на груди руки. — Но без этого оборудования я вряд ли что-то смогу сделать. Проблема в том, что его нельзя просто взять и привезти на машине. И даже если вам удастся погрузить его в машину, нам не хватит мощности генераторов, чтобы оно заработало. Даже если мы обесточим всю базу. У института есть автономная электростанция, как раз на такой случай. Проще отвезти туда меня с моими наработками.

Торин с минуту сидел, глубоко задумавшись, потом снова начал барабанить пальцами по столу.

— Чтобы обеспечить твою безопасность, нам нужно ехать всей группой. У меня машина на пять посадочных мест, а не школьный автобус. Нас как раз пятеро, но нам нужно взять с собой снаряжение, оружие, припасы, топливо…

— Насчет машины не беспокойся, я добуду вторую. И нас шестеро. — Поправил его Олорин. — Не забывай о Бильбо.

Бильбо, который все это время сидел у себя в углу, встрепенулся.

— А он-то нам зачем? — Торин повернулся и хмуро посмотрел на Бильбо. — Олорин, это опасная вылазка, не часовой рейд по городу.

— Хочу напомнить тебе, что Бильбо мой ассистент. — Ответил Олорин. — Мне может понадобиться его помощь. Я давно уже предполагал, что нам придется предпринять такую поездку, поэтому хотел, чтобы вы научили его всему, что нужно для выживания.

— А толку? Он все равно ничему не научился. — Хмыкнул Торин.

— Интересно, как же я чему-то научусь, сидя на базе? — огрызнулся Бильбо, и тут же прикусил язык.

— Смотрите-ка, какой храбрый. — Торин недобро сощурился и поднялся со своего места. — Хорошо, пусть будет по-вашему. Спорить с вами все равно бесполезно. На сборы уйдет день, выезжаем послезавтра, Двалин поможет ему собрать снаряжение. Сегодня у нас еще есть дела.  
  
— Сбор у машины через полчаса. — Сказал Торина, выходя из кабинета.

Фили и Кили последовали за ним.

— Ненавижу его. — Пробормотал Бильбо.

— Чтобы уживаться на одной территории, вам совсем не обязательно любит друг друга. — Хмыкнул Двалин. — Ладно, раз меня назначили твоей нянькой, придется заняться твоим воспитанием. Если успеем вернуться до отбоя, обсудим это сегодня.

 

* * *

 

 До отбоя Охотники не вернулись.

Бильбо не спалось, он лежал в постели и прислушивался к звукам снаружи — шел дождь, тяжелые капли стучали по стеклу подвального окошка. Наконец, уже далеко за полночь, он услышал звук мотора, по стене поползли световые пятна от фар. Потом снаружи все стихло, только дождь припустил еще сильнее. Бильбо повернулся лицом к стене и попытался уснуть, но в голову лезли всякие мысли: он еще ни разу не был за пределами города. Вся его жизнь прошла здесь, и, несмотря на всю его тягу к приключениям, у него даже мысли не возникало куда-то поехать. Его мучила еще одна мысль, но он боялся признаться в этом даже самому себе. Какая-то тайная надежда, и он не знал, обрадуется он, если это окажется правдой, или разочаруется.

Ближе к утру он, наконец, забылся тревожным сном.  
  
Когда Бильбо проснулся, Ори уже оделся и заправлял постель.

— А, Бильбо, ты тоже уже проснулся. Можно задать тебе вопрос? — Ори выглядел взволнованным.

Бильбо еще не до конца пришел в себя после пробуждения и поэтому только кивнул.

— Профессор вчера сказал, что на время куда-то уедет, и я остаюсь ответственным за лабораторию. Ты знаешь что-нибудь об этом?

— Почти ничего. Мне только сказали, что я тоже еду и все. — Бильбо никто не говорил, что эта тема должна держаться в тайне, но он не хотел наболтать лишнего.

— Не нравится мне все это. — Ори сел на кровать и начал теребить край одеяла. — Это ведь, наверное, очень опасно?

— Не знаю. — Бильбо пожал плечами. — Мы это пока не обсуждали. Я, пожалуй, прогуляюсь перед завтраком. Увидимся в столовой.  
Выйдя за дверь, Бильбо вздохнул с облегчением — сегодня у него не было настроения для таких разговоров.

 

* * *

  
За время пребывания на базе Бильбо успел завести знакомых на складе с продуктами, и когда Двалин нашел его в столовой, он как раз общался с ними.

Завидев Двалина, собеседники Бильбо попрощались и поспешили удалиться. Бильбо усмехнулся про себя. Вокруг Охотников был какой-то зловещий ореол, и остальные обитатели базы на всякий случай старались держаться от них подальше. Бильбо же его положение даже немного льстило.

— Ну что, не будем терять время, пойдем на склад? — спросил Двалин, и, не дожидаясь ответа, пошел к выходу.

Казалось, Двалин шел не очень быстро, но Бильбо едва поспевал за ним, и когда они дошли до склада, Бильбо уже порядком выдохся.

Двалин показал пропуск охране склада, и их припустили внутрь. В отличие от Фили и Кили, с которыми Бильбо был на складе в прошлый раз, Двалин не останавливался, чтобы поболтать с охраной, он обошелся просто кивком головы. Видимо, ему действительно было некогда.

— Пистолет у тебя уже есть, а до автомата ты еще не дорос. — Сказал Двалин, прохаживаясь вдоль стеллажей. — Все необходимое, для общего пользования, так сказать, подготовят Фили и Кили. А вот для личного пользования мы сейчас что-нибудь подыщем.

Наконец, Двалин нашел, что искал, и повернулся к Бильбо.

— Вот. Не лучшая сталь, но для бытовых нужд сгодится. — Он протянул Бильбо складной нож.

Затем Двалин достал со стеллажа коробку и протянул Бильбо. В коробке оказались разномастные зажигалки.

— Бензиновые не бери, замучаешься заправлять, да и заправлять нечем, нужен специальный бензин. Бери газовые, штук пять сразу, и распихай по всем карманам. Места почти не занимают, но пригодятся точно, это можешь мне поверить. Нож далеко не убирай, он всегда должен быть под рукой.

Бильбо разложил зажигалки по карманам и стал с интересом вертеть в руках нож.

— Для самообороны он вряд ли подойдет, зомби боли не чувствуют, их можно хоть на ремешки изрезать, толку не будет, но от человека в ближнем бою может и пригодится. Но это на крайний случай. Лучше полагайся на пулю. — Сказал Двалин, и добавил — Какой-то ты сегодня вялый.

— Я почти не спал. — Признался Бильбо.

— Неужто из-за поездки? — Удивился Двалин.

— Нет. Я всю ночь думал. Помнишь, ты застрелил человека в столовой? Ну, он еще пытался устроить бунт.

— Ну, было дело. — Ответил Двалин.

— Я все думаю, а что, если в чем-то он прав?

— В смысле? — Двалин нахмурился.

— Я имею в виду, насчет зомби. Может, в остальном мире их нет? Если эта зараза пошла отсюда, то, может быть, в других местах все хорошо? Есть электричество, горячая вода, Интернет и все остальное? Может быть, мы просто изолированы здесь и ничего не знаем?

— Идея, конечно, интересная, но… Нет, парень, нет никакого карантина. Видишь ли, в чем проблема: если бы инфекция проявлялась хотя бы в течение нескольких часов, можно было бы среагировать сразу. Но пока появятся первые симптомы, пройдет несколько дней. А за это время зараженный может попасть в любую точку света. — Ответил Двалин, облокачиваясь о стеллаж. — И еще… За две недели до того, как мы нашли тебя, к нам на базу приехал один человек. Он называл себя Странником. Он был в пути довольно долго, и когда оказался у нас, уже весьма поистрепался. За те несколько дней, что он провел на базе, он успел рассказать много интересного. И у меня нет оснований не верить ему. Все это время он ехал на восток в поисках хоть кого-то живого, но никого не нашел. В городах пусто, нет ни выживших, ни зомби. Вообще никого. Пустые дома, тела на тротуарах, или просто кости, брошенные машины… Не понятно, правда, куда делись зомби. Может, ушли в поисках пищи.

— А где теперь этот Странник? — Спросил Бильбо.

— Не знаю. — Двалин пожал плечами. — Мы предлагали ему остаться, такой человек пригодился бы. Но он поехал дальше. Не уверен, жив ли он еще.

Бильбо молчал, пытаясь осмыслить все услышанное.

— Да и какой смысл держать нас на карантине? — Усмехнулся Двалин. — Наблюдать, как мы тут барахтаемся, как тараканы в банке со скорпионом? Было бы проще сбросить на город бомбу и испепелить тут все к чертовой матери вместе с вирусом. Одна аккуратная воронка в земле, зато все остальные спасены.

Бильбо почувствовал, что ему не хватает воздуха. Хотелось побыстрее выйти из полумрака склада на яркое солнце, и забыть все, о чем ему только что рассказали.

— Ладно, что-то мы заболтались. — Сказал Двалин. — Надо посмотреть, что еще может нам пригодиться.


	5. Chapter 5

Бильбо забрался на переднее сиденье, пристроил сумку в ногах и начал проверять карманы. Нож, фонарик, зажигалки, пистолет и два магазина к нему. Еще несколько запасных магазинов лежало в сумке. За последний час этот ритуал повторился уже трижды — Бильбо никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что он что-то забыл. Разумеется, он вспомнит, что именно он забыл уже в пути, иначе и быть не может.

Двалин с Фили укладывали вещи в багажник и на заднее сиденье. Чуть поодаль Торин с Кили нагружали вторую машину. Олорин курил, облокотившись на капот. Бильбо посмотрел на небо и сощурился от яркого солнца. Вокруг было тихо, только пели птицы, громко, будто они остановились посреди лесной опушки. Наконец, все было готово. Фили занял место сзади, положив на колени автомат. Двалин забрался в машину и повернул ключ зажигания.

— Не нравится мне эта машина. — Проворчал он, подергивая руль, будто проверяя его на прочность. — И вообще мне вся эта затея не нравится. Нехорошее какое-то предчувствие.

Он закинул в бардачок рацию, медленно развернул машину и повел ее к воротам. За ними следовала вторая машина. Охрана у ворот шутливо отдала им честь, Двалин только вяло махнул в ответ.

 

* * *

 

Они ехали по проселочной дороге, поднимая в воздух клубы пыли, и Бильбо мгновенно начал чихать. Обыскав карманы, он сразу же понял, что забыл.

— Тебе ерзать не надоело? — Спросил Двалин.

— Кажется, я забыл носовой платок. — Ответил Бильбо, шмыгая носом.

— Что ты забыл? — Изумился Двалин. — А серебряные ложечки ты с собой взять не забыл?

— Не рукавом же мне вытирать нос. — Обиделся Бильбо.

— Придется научить тебя сморкаться двумя пальцами. — Сказал Двалин. — Вас вообще что ли ничему в школе не учат?

Бильбо усмехнулся. Он начал привыкать к шуточкам Двалина, тем более, что чаще всего он на самом деле не шутил.

— Эй, смотрите! — Сказал Фили, похлопав рукой по спинке сиденья Двалина. — Там, впереди.

— Ну вот, начинается. — Проворчал Двалин, останавливаясь.

Бильбо проследил за взглядом Фили, и увидел впереди женщину: волосы свалялись и торчали в разные стороны, как перья, правая нога босая, туфель на левой без каблука. Она прошла еще несколько метров вперед, подволакивая правую ногу, и замерла, уставившись своими пустыми глазами на машину.

Бильбо отметил, насколько глупо на ней смотрелась нитка жемчужных бус. Постояв с минуту, она зашипела и направилась к ним. Фили выбрался из машины, вытащил пистолет и осторожно стал подбирать поближе к зомби. Сначала он выстрелил в сердце, жемчужины брызнули в разные стороны и покатились по асфальту. Женщина покачнулась и упала на колени. Следующая пуля вошла ей в глаз и на выходе вырвала кусок из затылка. Тело упало на землю, как мешок с тряпьем, будто внутри не было ни одной кости.

Фили вернулся к машине и подхватил канистру.

— Фили! — Окликнул его Торин. — Не трать бензин зря.

Когда тело охватил огонь, Бильбо поспешил отвернуться.

— Чем быстрее ты к этому привыкнешь, тем лучше для тебя. — Пихнул его в бок Двалин.

Бильбо заставил себя посмотреть на зомби. Одежда уже почти сгорела, и пламя перекинулось на плоть. Кожа на лице начала обугливаться, обнажая жуткий оскал зубов. Воняло гарью и жареным. Бильбо зажал рот ладонью, пытаясь побороть приступ тошноты.

Когда пламя погасло, перед ними осталось обугленное тело, больше напоминавшее манекен, чем человека.

— Ладно, поехали отсюда. — Скомандовал Торин. — У нас нет времени с ней возиться.

 

* * *

  


— Кажется, погода начинает портиться. — Заметил Бильбо, поглядев на небо.

— Этого еще не хватало. — Снова заворчал Двалин. — Меньше всего мне сейчас хочется мокнуть.

Бильбо отвлекся от созерцания неба, которое на глазах затягивали тучи, и стал глазеть по сторонам. Пейзаж был весьма уныл: город давно остался позади, по обочинам иногда попадались небольшие домики, заросшие поля и кусты. От монотонного гудения мотора Бильбо начало клонить в сон. Проспал он правда недолго, начал накрапывать дождь. Дождевая капля угодила ему прямо по носу, он вздрогнул и проснулся.

— Твою мать! — Прошипел Двалин и хлопнул рукой по рулю. — Придется останавливаться.

Как только машина остановилась, Фили выскочил на уже мокрый асфальт, залез в багажник и извлек из него свернутой брезент. Рядом остановилась вторая машина. Пока Двалин с Фили натягивали брезентовый верх на машину, Бильбо окончательно проснулся.

Теперь дождь уютно стучал по брезенту, внутри было тепло, а пейзаж стал еще более унылым, но спать Бильбо уже не хотелось. Он с наслаждение втягивал носом прохладный воздух, пропахший мокрой дорожной пылью. Эта поездка нравилась ему все больше и больше.

Наконец, дождь начал стихать. Бильбо развлекался тем, что по карте пытался определить, где они сейчас проезжают. Карты он очень любил, у него на стене долгое время висела огромная карта мира, но больше для красоты, разбирался он в них плохо. Эта карта была очень подробная, на ней было множество незнакомых ему условных обозначений, таких карт он еще не видел. Двалин сказал, что карта военная. Справа от дороги Бильбо заметил высокую ограду и распахнутые настежь массивные кованые ворота.

— А это что? — Спросил Бильбо, указывая на ворота.

— У тебя же в руках карта, посмотри. — Ответил Фили, просунувшись между передними сиденьями и ткнув в карту пальцем.

— Не знаю, тут нарисованы какие-то крестики. — Сказал Бильбо, всматриваясь в карту. — Это что, кладбище?

— В точку.

— Почему оно так далеко от города?

— Не так и далеко. — Фили пожал плечами. — На автобусе часа за полтора можно доехать. То есть можно было доехать. Тут лет двести назад была деревушка, до того как город разросся. Потом все жители перебрались туда. Но захоранивать продолжили здесь. Кладбище-то очень старое. Вроде как даже памятник архитектуры, или еще чего-то там. 

Следующие двадцать миль они проехали в тишине. Местность снижалась, по обеим сторонам дороги потянулись чахлые кустики. Бильбо опять начал клевать носом, и проснулся от того, что машина резко остановилась.

— Вылезайте, приехали. — Сказал Двалин.

Бильбо посмотрел вперед и увидел, что дорогу перекрыли две столкнувшиеся машины. Он открыл дверь и тут же угодил в лужу.

— Вот уроды. — Двалин сплюнул на асфальт. — Не поделили пустую дорогу. И по обочине не объедешь, вокруг кусты и болото.

Торин стоял рядом с Двалином и молча созерцал искореженные машины. Небольшой грузовик въехал в минивэн и превратил его переднюю часть в месиво из металла и стекла.

— Кили, посмотри-ка, нельзя ли слить с них горючее. — Наконец произнес Торин, закуривая.

Кили подошел к машинам и спугнул тучу мух, облюбовавших останки водителя грузовика.

— Неа, оба пустые. — Сообщил Кили, проверив баки.

— Ну что, надо их сдвигать. — Сказал Двалин, потирая руки. — Хорошо я лебедку взял, как знал.

Они прицепили лебедку к заднему мосту минивэна и стали тянуть.

С болота надвигался туман. Бильбо поежился, поглядывая на молочные клочки, подползающие все ближе и ближе к дороге. Закатное солнце окрашивало туман в багровый, заметно похолодало.

Наконец, машины поддались и с громким металлическим скрежетом расцепились.

Потом их по одной спихнули с дороги в болото, которое Бильбо сперва принял за поляну.

— Дальше ехать нельзя. — Сказал Торин. — Туман сгущается на глазах.

Двалин разложил на капоте своей машины карту, и они с Торином несколько минут что-то обсуждали вполголоса.

— По машинам! — Скомандовал Двалин, складывая карту. 

 

* * *

 

— Мы едем обратно? — Спросил Бильбо.

— Нет. — Ответил Двалин, — Немного вернемся назад, переночуем, и завтра продолжим путь.

Вскоре слева показалась уже знакомая Бильбо ограда кладбища. Двалин сбавил ход и стал заворачивать к воротам.

— Мы будем ночевать на кладбище? — Спросил Бильбо.

Двалин только кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от дороги.

— Я всю жизнь думал, что если зомби и полезут, так именно отсюда.

— Какую ты несешь чушь. — Фыркнул Двалин.

 

* * *

 

Центральная аллея кладбища упиралась в полуразрушенный дом. Передней стены не было, но стропила были еще крепкими и крыша держалась.

— Видимо, это все, что осталось от дома смотрителя. — Сказал Двалин. — Думаю, здесь мы и заночуем.

Машины поставили немного поодаль от дома, костер развели прямо перед крыльцом.

Бильбо уныло смотрел, как в котелке варится каша с тушенкой, и грыз сухарик.

— Ты чего грустный такой? — Спросил Кили, плюхнувшись рядом.

— Да это место как-то особо не располагает веселиться. — Ответил Бильбо.

— Да ладно тебе. — Кили набил рот сухарями и продолжил. — Зомби тут нет. Они все в городе, им тут жрать нечего.

— Все боишься, что из могил мертвецы полезут? — Спросил Двалин, пихнув Бильбо в руки миску с кашей. — На, поешь лучше.

— А огонь их не привлечет?

— Привлечь может и привлечет, но близко они не подойдут. Огня они боятся. — Ответил Двалин. — Видимо, в их гнилых черепушках еще теплятся какие-то первобытные страхи. Но это ты лучше у профессора спроси, он-то наверняка знает.

Бильбо ничего ни у кого спрашивать не хотел. Он хотел поесть и пойти спать, чтобы не видеть больше вокруг себя покосившиеся кресты и надгробные плиты.

Закончив с едой, они расположились на ночлег в развалинах дома. Торин поставил Фили и Кили в дозор, которые, казалось, только этого и ждали. Фили достал губную гармошку, и начал тихо на ней играть.

Последнее, что видел Бильбо, прежде чем провалиться в сон — отсветы костры на стенах и пляшущие тени.

 

* * *

 

Когда Бильбо проснулся, небо уже окрасилось в розовый. От вчерашней плохой погоды не осталось и следа, ветер почти разогнал туман. На костре разогревались остатки ужина. Бильбо потянулся, спина и шея задеревенели, и он решил немного прогуляться. Воздух был холодным, и он нацепил на себя куртку, которую подкладывал на ночь под голову. И хотя уже было светло, уходить далеко от лагеря он все равно побаивался.  
Кладбище действительно было очень старым: фигурные надгробья, молящиеся ангелы, огромные склепы. Сквозь плиты, которыми были вымощены дорожки, прорастала трава, то тут, то там на могилах начинала созревать белладонна. Погрузившись в свои мысли, Бильбо не заметил, как отошел довольно далеко от центральной аллеи. Очнулся он, когда ему под ноги бросился упитанный кролик. От неожиданности они бросились в разные стороны.

Отдышавшись, Бильбо поспешил назад к лагерю.

— Эй, все нормально? — Спросил Двалин, непроизвольно схватившись за пистолет. — Ты будто приведение увидел.

Бильбо только махнул рукой и присел у костра.

— Ты бы один не шлялся. — Добавил Двалин. — Это на первый взгляд тут никого нет. Но кто знает…

Наконец, они покинули кладбище и вернулись на дорогу. О машинах, которые они накануне спихнули в болото, напоминали только кабина грузовика, которая еще немного виднелась среди мха, и примятая трава у обочины.

 

* * *

 

Они были в пути уже несколько часов, когда Двалин услышал в двигателе какой-то посторонний шум. Они успели проехать еще сотню метров, прежде чем машина заглохла.

— Да что за..! — Выругался Двалин, вылезая из-за руля.

Он пнул ногой колесо и полез под капот.

— Тебе помочь? — Спросил Фили.

— Больше всего ты поможешь, если не будешь мешать. — Пробурчал Двалин.

Он прокопался в двигателе около получаса, но так и не нашел причину поломки.

— Ничерта не понимаю. Все вроде нормально, но она не заводится. — Двалин почесал лысину.

— Думаю, нам нужно разделиться. — Сказал Торин.

— Что ты задумал? — спросил Двалин.

— Хочу съездить на разведку. Ты займешься машиной. Остальные тоже остаются. Из соображений безопасности.

— Хреновая идея. — Двалин покачал головой.

— Я тоже не в восторге. — Торин развел руками. — Но неизвестно, сколько ты тут провозишься. Не тащить же вас на буксире всю дорогу. Так мы хоть немного разведаем обстановку. Проеду немного вперед, посмотрю, нет ли на дороге каких-то препятствий. Правда, сомневаюсь, что на шоссе нас ждет какая-то опасность вроде засады мародеров или толпы зомби. Думаю, часа через полтора вернусь. Ждать меня не надо, как починитесь, езжайте следом.

— Возьми с собой Бильбо. — Сказал Олорин.

— Этого мне еще не хватало. — Вздохнул Торин.

— Ты ведь сам сказал, что это не опасно. — Напомнил Олорин. — Ему нужно учиться. Эта поездка может быть ему полезна.

— Черт с вами. — Торин бессильно махнул рукой.

Он завел машину. Бильбо неуклюже забрался на переднее сиденье и пристроил свою сумку сзади. На самом деле, он бы с большей охотой остался с остальными, сидеть рядом с Торином ему совершенно не улыбалось.

— Фили, Кили, с профессора глаз не спускать! — Крикнул Торин, ударив по газам.

 

* * *

 

Бильбо развлекался также как и накануне — пытался по карте определить, где они сейчас находятся. Сегодня он уже более или менее ориентировался. Шоссе тянулось по карте прямой линией, только в одном месте от него шло ответвление. Оно шло влево и упиралось в участок, на котором было несколько строений.

— Тут, недалеко, кажется, какие-то дома. — Бильбо старался говорить уверенно и твердо, но голос все равно предательски срывался.  
Торин оторвал взгляд от дороги и посмотрел на карту.

— Насколько я помню, где-то здесь должна быть старая ферма. — Задумчиво протянул Торин. — Проедем еще вперед, это уже недалеко.

Они проехали еще несколько миль, и слева от шоссе показалась грунтовая дорога.

Торин сбавил скорость, завернул на дорогу и остановился.

— Приготовь пистолет или что у тебя там. — Сказал Торин, подхватывая автомат.

— А может не стоит туда соваться? — Спросил Бильбо.

— Насколько я помню, мы ехали на разведку, чтобы исключить все неожиданности. Эта как раз одна из них. — Ответил Торин. — Тут жил фермер с семьей. Возможно, они еще живы.

Торин вышел из машины снял куртку, закинул ее на заднее сиденье и направился вперед по дороге.

Бильбо шел за ним, тщательно обходя лужи. Он чувствовал, как руки потеют, и крепче сжал пистолет, чтобы он не выскользнул из пальцев. Вот это уже было больше похоже на приключения, о которых он так мечтал. Но он не думал, то это будет настолько страшно. Бильбо тряхнул головой и сжал зубы. Нет уж, он не струсит, не подаст Торину повода сказать Олорину «а я говорил».

Дорога упиралась в приоткрытые ворота. На одной из створок висела табличка, которая гласила «Заходи, если ты друг!»

— Чертовы хиппи. — Прошипел Торин и толкнул створку, ворота заскрипели и распахнулись.

За воротами оказался довольно просторный участок: одноэтажный деревянный дом, колодец, в дальнем углу стоял большой амбар.

Торин обошел участок и направился к дому. Бильбо остался снаружи, он прислонился спиной к стене и выставил вперед пистолет.

Торин вернулся быстро, он осмотрел весь дом, включая чердак и подвал. В доме никого. На всякий случай он проверил шкаф с газовыми баллонами, который стоял на улице со стороны кухни, там стоял один пустой баллон и больше ничего.

Они уже собиралась уходить, когда Бильбо заметил какое-то шевеление у дороги и стал вглядываться в листву.

— В чем дело? — спросил Торин.

— Не знаю. Кажется, там кто-то есть. — Ответил Бильбо.

— Кажется, или кто-то есть? — Переспросил Торин, тоже вглядываясь в листья.

— Не знаю, я видел какое-то шевеление и…

В этот момент раздался выстрел.

— Твою мать! — Торин пошатнулся, автомат упал в грязь на земле.

Мгновение спустя на дороге показался человек, в руках у него была винтовка. Бильбо видел как во сне, как этот человек еще раз поднимает оружие и целится. Раздался еще один выстрел. Человек выронил оружие и упал на спину, как подкошенный. Бильбо с удивлением увидел в своих руках пистолет. Он повернулся к Торину и обнаружил его, прислонившимся к стене дома. Тот зажимал левое плечо, между пальцами сочилась темная кровь.

С виду он был совершенно спокоен, но его выдавало бледное лицо и плотно сжатые губы.

— Господи… — Бильбо смотрел на Торина полными ужаса глазами.

— Подбери автомат и в дом, живо. — Сказал Торин.

Он пропустил вперед Бильбо, и, пошатываясь, зашел сам.

 

* * *

 

Бильбо обыскал все шкафчики и ящики на кухне.

— Что ты делаешь? — Спросил Торин. Он дышал часто и хрипло.

— Ищу аптечку. Должна же в доме быть аптечка! — ответил Бильбо, лихорадочно перерывая очередной ящик.

Наконец, он открыл холодильник и обнаружил там коробку с криво нарисованным на ней крестом.

Торин засучил рукав и Бильбо с содроганием уставился на рану.

 — А ты думал, будет просто аккуратная дырочка и все? — усмехнулся Торин.

— Наверное… надо вытащить пулю? — Бильбо облизал запекшиеся губы и открыл аптечку.

— Лучше дождемся того, кто умеет это делать.

— Мы можем и не дождаться их. — Бильбо поднял глаза на Торина и понял, что тот подумал о том же.

— Сначала нужно остановить кровь. — Сказал Торин. — Возьми валик бинта и прижми чуть ниже раны, там, где я сейчас держу пальцами.

Бильбо послушно прижал бинт, который мгновенно напитался, и по его пальцам потекла теплая кровь.

Бильбо отвел глаза от раны, но продолжал держать. Поток крови стал меньше, а через некоторое время почти полностью прекратился.

— Замени этот бинт и наложи повязку. Я объясню как.

Бильбо послушно выполнил все инструкции и помог Торину подняться с места. Тот оперся на его плечо и у Бильбо подогнулись колени. _«Если он упадет на меня, мне конец»_ , — подумал Бильбо. Они добрались до соседней комнаты, и Торин тяжело опустился в кресло. Он откинулся на спинку и закрыл глаза.  
Бильбо вернулся на кухню. В этом доме не было водопровода, и над раковиной висел объемистый бак с краном. Он смыл с рук кровь, почувствовал головокружение, и его тут же вывернуло в раковину. Он умылся дрожащими руками и взъерошил волосы. Только сейчас он начал осознавать, что произошло. Ноги тряслись, его все еще тошнило, хотелось плакать. Ему в голову пришла мысль, что нужно отогнать машину с дороги, но он не рискнул выйти из дома и тем более сесть за руль. Проверив пистолет, он вернулся к двери, закрыл ее изнутри на засов и уселся рядом с дверью на стул. Из крана на кухне мерно капала вода, на улице, где-то рядом с дверью стрекотал кузнечик.

Он встал и еще раз прошелся по дому. Торин затих, видимо, уснул, или потерял сознание. Бильбо зашел на кухню и окинул ее взглядом. Вода перестала капать в раковину, на газовой плите стояли грязные кастрюли, над ними кружила жирная муха. Взгляд Бильбо упал на стол, на котором все еще стояла аптечка, рядом ней лежала рация. Видимо, Торин выложил ее из кармана. Бильбо схватил рацию и начал нажимать все подряд кнопки. Наконец рация включилась и зашипела.

— Эй, меня кто-нибудь слышит? Э-эй!

Ему никто не ответил. Он повторил попытку, зажимая по очереди разные кнопки, но так и не добился результата. Тон шума менялся, и иногда ему казалось, что он слышит музыку и чьи-то голоса. Он выключил рацию и вернулся на свой пост у двери.

Бильбо просидел, почти не шевелясь, час, а может быть и больше — он потерял счет времени. Это напомнило ему ту ночь, когда он прятался в чужом доме и молил Бога, чтобы прожить хотя бы еще один день.

Когда солнце уже начало клониться к горизонту, Бильбо услышал шум мотора. Он подскочил как ошпаренный, и бросился к окну. У ворот стояла машина. Фили и Кили, вооруженные автоматами, не спешили отходить от Олорина. Двалин тем временем осмотрел убитого человека, забрал его винтовку и теперь обшаривал карманы.

Стоило Бильбо открыть дверь, как Фили и Кили вскинули автоматы.

— Эй! Это я! — Бильбо поднял руки и подошел ближе.

— Господи, да ты весь в крови! — Воскликнул Двалин, подбегая к нему.

— Это не моя. — Бильбо с удивлением отметил, что одежда у него действительно была перепачкана кровью.

— Что здесь произошло, черт вас дери? Где Торин?

— Он там, в доме… — Бильбо посторонился, пропуская всех вперед.

 

* * *

 

— Ну, ты как? — спросил Фили, опускаясь на колени рядом с креслом.

— Бывало и хуже. — Невесело усмехнулся Торин.

— Так ведь и лучше бывало. — Проворчал Двалин. — Я же говорил, что идея идиотская.

— Да просто царапина. — Отмахнулся Торин. — Не первый раз, и наверняка не последний.

— Ну-ка разойдитесь, мне нужно его осмотреть. — Сказал Олорин, раскладывая на столе свою сумку с инструментами. — И организуйте мне свет поярче.

Бильбо вышел на кухню, и устало опустился на скрипучий табурет. Этот день тянулся бесконечно долго. Он хотел посидеть в тишине, но не прошло и получаса, как его потревожили.

— Ты в порядке?

Бильбо обернулся и увидел в дверях Двалин.

— Да, вроде… Не знаю. — Он потер глаза, его бил озноб.

— Ты сегодня человека убил. — Напомнил ему Двалин, присаживаясь рядом. — Это тебе не тупой зомби.

Бильбо только кивнул.

— Расскажи-ка, что тут произошло. — Попросил Двалин.

— Ну, Торин сказал, что тут нужно все осмотреть. Мы проверили двор, потом он проверил дом, мы уже собирались уходить, и я заметил в кустах какое-то движение, потом оттуда выскочил этот человек и выстрелил. Даже не знаю, все так быстро произошло… Я даже не помню, как стрелял сам. Просто увидел, что он упал и потом понял, что у меня в руках пистолет.

— Ты ему в лоб попал, прямо посередине. — Улыбнулся Двалин. — Ну и, если это тебя утешит, у него на руке был укус, ему не долго оставалось.

— Я пытался связаться с вами по рации. — Бильбо кивнул на рацию, которая все еще лежала на столе.

— У этой рации радиус действия всего десять километров, и то на ровной местности. — Ответил Двалин. — Так, баловство, а не рация.

— Как Торин?

— Все будет нормально. Кость цела, артерия не задета, Олорин быстренько его подлатает. На-ка лучше, глотни.

Двалин протянул ему наполовину заполненную металлическую кружку.

Бильбо отхлебнул, горло обожгло, и он закашлялся.

— Что это за гадость? — Спросил Бильбо, прокашлявшись.

— Кукурузная самогонка. Очень неплохая кстати, зря ты так. Тут ее в кладовке тьма. — Ответил Двалин.

Бильбо подумал немного, и выпил все, что было в кружке залпом, на глазах вступили слезы, и он снова закашлялся.

— Эй, полегче! — Двалин похлопал его по спине. — Ну, теперь хоть уснешь нормально.

Пристроившись в углу на небольшом диванчике, Бильбо свернулся клубочком и попытался заснуть, однако сон не шел. Самогонка, на которую Двалин возлагал надежды, только лишила его желания шевелиться, он лежал с закрытыми глазами и прислушивался к звукам: в ушах шумело, старый деревянный дом потрескивал, остывая после теплого дня. Где-то под полом стрекотал сверчок.

Олорин пришел на кухню и зажег керосиновую лампу, вокруг нее мгновенно собралась целая туча мотыльков. Профессор начал перебирал свои записи, и Бильбо уснул под шелест страниц.

 

* * *

 

Когда Бильбо проснулся, все, кроме Двалина, спали, — он был в дозоре.

— Ну как, голова не болит? — Спросил Двалин вполголоса.

Голова не болела, но Бильбо мутило, видимо от голода, что неудивительно: последний раз он ел только прошлым утром.

— Скоро буду будить этих бездельников. Тогда поедим. — Двалин будто прочитал его мысли.

 

* * *

 

После завтрака они продолжи обследование дома. Накануне они обнаружили кладовку, в которой были консервы, сухари, самогонка, и даже изюм, сейчас они поднялись на чердак. В лучах света, попадавших в помещение через небольшое окошко, плясали пылинки, по углам висели обрывки паутины, но в целом на чердаке был порядок.

— Ого! Вы только посмотрите на эту игрушку! — Воскликнул Кили, схватив арбалет, покоившийся на тяжелом сундуке. — Всю жизнь такой хотел.

— Тут еще ружье и коллекция манков. Хозяин дома, видимо, был охотником. — Заметил Двалин.

— Почему он тогда сразу не убил дядю и Бильбо? — Спросил Кили. — Стрелял он не очень метко.

— Так он же покусанный. Видимо, лихорадка уже началась. Попробуй попади, когда руки трясутся и перед глазами все плывет.

— Интересно, кто его покусал. — Задумчиво протянул Фили. — Кстати, а что в амбаре? Бильбо, вы ведь успели его осмотреть?

— Нет. — Бильбо покачал головой. — На нем замок, а нам было не до этого.

После непродолжительных поисков ключа, было решено сбить ржавый замок. Когда дужка замка, наконец, раскрылась, и он упал на землю, из глубины амбара послышалось тихое рычание.

— Эй, вы это слышали? — Прошептал Фили, удобнее перехватывая пистолет.

Двалин пнул ногой дверь, и она распахнулась внутрь. Им в лицо сразу же ударил запах разложения.

— Твою мать..! — Двалин застыл у дверей.

Бильбо встал на цыпочки, чтобы разглядеть, что находится в амбаре.

Там стаял старый трактор, в углу у дверей были свалены вилы, лопаты и еще какие-то инструменты, но их взгляды были прикованы к тому, чтобы было посередине амбара. На земляном полу на брезентовой подстилке сидела девочка лет восьми. Светлые волосы свалялись, из них торчало сено. Подол голубого платьица был разодран и заляпан кровью. Девочка была босая, и от ее левой ноги тянулась цепь, приковывающая ее к стене. Девочка подняла глаза от миски с засохшей кашей и зашипела. Встав на четвереньки, она поползла ко входу, закатывая глаза, цепь звякнула и натянулась. В тот же момент раздался выстрел. Девочку отбросило назад, агония продолжалась несколько мгновений, и она затихла.

— Господи. — Выдохнул Двалин, руки у него тряслись.

— Видимо, она его и покусала. — Сказал Фили. — Надеюсь, он ее здесь держал не ради забавы.

— Думаю, это его дочь, я видел фотографию в доме. — Двалин, наконец, взял себя в руки. — Он знал, что ее ждет, но не смог убить. И запер в амбаре. Такой вариант мне больше по душе.

— Да, я припоминаю, поисковики рассказывали, что наткнулись на ферму, с ними тогда еще дядя ездил. Хозяева отказались переезжать на базу. Им провели инструктаж, что делать в случае нападения зомби, и уехали. Видимо, он боялся, что его дочь и его самого застрелят, и поэтому напал. — Сказал Фили, осторожно подбираясь к телу.

Признаков жизни девочка не подавала. Ее выволокли на улицу прямо на ее подстилке, туда же подтащили тело ее отца. Выкопав яму в метр глубиной, тела уложили на дно, облили бензином и подожгли, потом присыпали сверху землей. Теперь о хозяевах фермы напоминал только клочок вскопанной земли.

— Я предлагаю сходить на охоту. — Сказал Кили, который до сих пор так и не расстался с арбалетом. — В здешних лесах наверняка полно всякой живности. Подстрелим кабанчика…

— У нас тут полная кладовка еды. — Напомнил ему Двалин.

— Меня уже тошнит от консервов. — Заявил Кили. — Я воин, мне нужно мясо!

— Мы недолго. — Вставил Фили. — Ну пожааалуйста!

Двалин усмехнулся. Обоим уже перевалило за четверть века, но они оставались теми же мальчишками.

— Ладно, черт с вами. Но если вы не вернетесь чрез два часа, вам сильно не поздоровится. Время пошло. — Двалин демонстративно посмотрел на часы.  
Прихватив из дома сумку, они растворились в лесу, который начинался сразу за забором фермы.

Когда Двалин с Бильбо вернулись в дом, Олорин делал Торину перевязку. Бильбо хватило одного взгляда на Торина, чтобы понять — настроение у того плохое. То есть хуже, чем обычно.

Бильбо предпочел уйти на кухню, Двалин последовал за ним. Было жарко, Бильбо отдернул занавеску и открыл форточку. На подоконнике стояла игрушка — пластиковый цветок на солнечной батарее.

— Ты только посмотри на это. — Двалин кивнул на цветок. — Все помрут, а он так и будет стоять здесь и листиками махать. Какую дрянь только не покупают.  
Он взял игрушку и выломал батарейку.

— Ты зачем его сломал? — Возмутился Бильбо.

— А он тебе нужен что ли? Зато батарейка такая в хозяйстве пригодится. — Двалин спрятал аккумулятор в карман.

Через несколько часов вернулись Фили и Кили. Они тащили тушу молодого оленя. Тушу разделали на улице, тщательно убрав все следы, чтобы не привлечь зомби. Мясо зажарили на костре.

 

* * *

 

Ближе к вечеру Фили взялся учить Бильбо вскрывать замки. Бильбо оказался способным учеником и через пару часов уже достаточно уверенно орудовал отмычками. За этим занятием их и застал Торин.

— Фили, иди-ка помоги Двалину. — Сказал Торин. — Он в амбаре, пытается завести трактор.

Увидев Торина, Бильбо непроизвольно вжал голову в плечи. Торин почувствовал укол совести. Бильбо боялся его, хоть и пытался скрыть это.

— Ладно, потом еще потренируемся. — Фили подмигнул Бильбо, поднимаясь с колен. — Может, найду в амбаре еще какой-нибудь замок.

Когда Фили вышел, Торин тяжело опустился в кресло напротив Бильбо. Выглядел он как обычно, только был чуть бледнее, под глазами залегли тени, и рука была на перевязи.

— Бильбо, я хотел поблагодарить тебя. — Голос Торина был глухим и хриплым.

Бильбо залился краской до самых ушей. Торин называл его по имени всего несколько раз.

— З-за-а что?

— Ну, хотя бы за то, что спас мне жизнь. — Ответил Торин. — Еще я хотел извиниться за то, что сомневался в тебе. Но ты сам понимаешь, на то у меня были основания.

Бильбо поднял голову и внимательно посмотрел на Торина. В его глазах не было и тени презрения или издевки. Очень странно. Тут могло быть два объяснения: или во всем виновато ранение и он бредит, или Торин действительно изменил свое отношение к нему. Бильбо спохватился, что слишком долго разглядывает его и отвернулся. Торин, похоже, этого не заметил.

Бильбо ерзал в кресле, ему было очень неуютно наедине с Торином, и он пытался найти предлог, чтобы уйти. В комнату вошел Двалин, от него пахло соляркой. Облокотившись на спинку кресла, в котором сидел Торин, он принялся вытирать руки тряпкой.

— Трактор на ходу. — Сообщил Двалин. — А еще я выяснил, как трактор твоей сестры оказался в овраге. Эти паршивцы во всем сознались.

— Думаю, это не единственный их подвиг на той ферме. — Устало отозвался Торин и потер переносицу.

— Да я даже в этом не сомневаюсь. — Буркнул Двалин.

— Бильбо, где ты учился стрелять? — Спросил Торин.

— Ну… Меня Двалин учил.

— И все? — В голос Торина слышалось сомнение. — И до этого ты ни разу не стрелял?

— И все. Ну, до этого я раза два стрелял по пивным банкам из пневматики, если это считается.

— Да, и я ему только показал как заряжать пистолет, дальше он уже сам. — Подтвердил Двалин.

— Понятно. Больше никаких скрытых талантов у тебя случайно нет? — Торин по привычке хотел сложить руки на груди и поморщился от боли в плече.

— Не знаю, может и есть. — Бильбо пожал плечами. — Вожу я не очень… Да и прав у меня нет.

— Нет прав? Парен, ты это серьезно? — Двалин тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой. — Ты это брось. Кому твои права нужны? Нет больше законов и правил. А водить мы тебя научим.

 

* * *

 

Вечером Двалин решил обойти территорию. На крыльце он нашел Торина, тот сидел и курил.

Двалин сел рядом и уставился на небо. Некоторое время они молчали.

— А мальчишка-то оказался не совсем безнадежен. — Сказал Двалин.

— Не совсем. — Торин кивнул.

— И держится он неплохо. В первый день понятно, он на адреналине был, но он и на второй день прекрасно держится. Без истерик и всего такого. А некоторые только от вида крови уже в обморок падают. В первые дни я на всякое насмотрелся, когда занимался с Балином размещением спасенных. Да мне и самому не по себе было. А он человека убил, потом тебе первую помощь оказал и ведет себя адекватно.

Торин промолчал.

— Может тебе самому дальше заняться его воспитанием? — Продолжил Двалин. — Может из него и получится что-то?

— Не знаю. Я подумаю над этим.

— Ну что, обойдем территорию? — Предложил Двалин. — Надо тебе потихоньку в седло возвращаться.

 

* * *

 

Бильбо проснулся от громкого стука, будто кто-то колотил в стену. Он сел и начал протирать глаза. Стук повторился. Бильбо посмотрел на часы на стене – было 8 утра. Пошатываясь со сна, он пошел на звук. На кухне царил полумрак, хотя солнце уже должно было взойти. Он хотел выглянуть в окно, но оно оказалось уже на половину заколочено досками. Бильбо прихватил со стола горсть сухарей и направился к выходу из дома. Выйдя на улицу, он увидел Фили, перебрасывающего молоток из одной руки в другую.

— Я же сказал, что он сразу проснется. — Радостно сообщил Кили, подтаскивая к окну еще две доски.

— Ты очень вовремя. — Кивнул Фили Бильбо. — Подержи-ка здесь.

Бильбо засунул остатки сухарей в рот и держал доску, пока Фили приколачивал ее.

— А зачем вы это делаете? — Спросил Бильбо.

— На всякий случай. — Ответил Кили. — Двалин считает, что так будет безопаснее, если вдруг мародеры или зомби окажутся где-то рядом. Он сказал заколотить окна, укрепить дверь, и еще мы сегодня завалим бревнами подъезд к дому. На шоссе можно выехать по другой дороге.

Покончив с окнами и дверью, Фили и Кили отправились выгонять из амбара трактор, а Бильбо вернулся в дом и сел переписывать в журнал записи Олорина. Света, который проникал между досками, было достаточно, чтобы не зажигать керосиновую лампу. Вскоре, он так увлекся, что уже не слышал шума работающего трактора.

Торин некоторое время наблюдал за тем, как Бильбо аккуратным витиеватым почерком заполняет строчку за строчкой, и не мог оторвать взгляда. Это состояние чем-то напоминало транс. Он тряхнул головой. Олорин был прав — ему нужно отдохнуть. Он вышел на улицу понаблюдать за ходом работ.

Когда Двалин зашел на кухню, Бильбо уже заканчивал заносить данные в журнал, Олорин сидел рядом, приводя в порядок свои инструменты.

— На сколько мы тут застряли? — Спросил Двалин.

— Пока не могу сказать. — Олорин развел руками. — Но я бы не рекомендовал перевозить Торина сейчас. Я пока не вижу серьезных осложнений, но он на антибиотиках и ему нужен покой. Я бы вообще прописал ему постельный режим на неделю, но разве он будет слушать?

— Я думал, такие раны быстрее заживают. — Сказал Бильбо.

— В кино — да. — Мрачно ответил Двалин.

 

* * *

 

За обедом было решено, что Двалин и Кили проедут немного вперед, чтобы разузнать дорогу. Они выехали на следующее утро. Предполагалось, что на дорогу у них должно уйти не больше двух суток.

Остальные закрыли дверь на все замки и на засов, и без лишней надобности старались не выходить из дома. Олорин пропадал на чердаке, где осталось единственное не заколоченное окно, и было достаточно светло, и работал. Бильбо предпочитал сидеть на кухне, где компанию ему охотно составил Фили.


	6. Chapter 6

Кили и Двалин вернулись спустя два дня. Поездка прошла без приключений — шоссе шло вперед, никуда не сворачивая.

Исследовательский институт находился за высокой оградой с колючей проволокой. Ворота были плотно закрыты и опечатаны, свет в здании не горел.

Заходить на территорию они не стали. Эта информация вполне удовлетворила Олорина. Они провели на ферме еще четыре дня, после чего снова отправились в путь. Теперь Бильбо ехал в машине с Торином и Фили. Торин расположился на заднем сиденье, Фили сел за руль. Бильбо чувствовал себя не очень уютно в такой компании, он привык ездить с Двалином. Несмотря на свой суровый вид, он оказался весьма приветливым и доброжелательным. Вообще, всему, что Бильбо сейчас умел, он был обязан именно Двалину, и он был благодарен ему за это.  
  
Они выехали в середине дня с расчетом на то, что на ночь разобьют лагерь на обочине и с первыми лучами солнца подъедут к исследовательскому институту.

 

* * *

  
Они свернули с шоссе, когда уже светало. Проехали сто метров до ворот и остановились. Ворота по-прежнему бы закрыты и опечатаны.

Двалин сбил навесной замок, сломал печать, размотал цепь, сдерживающую створки, и распахнул ворота.

— Странно, разве такой объект не должен тщательно охраняться? — Спросил Фили, удобнее перехватывая автомат. — Просто замок и цепь?

— Вот и я об этом подумал. — Ответил Двалин.

Они осторожно въехали на территорию. Проехали мимо опустевшего пропускного пункта, пересекли парковку и направились к зданию.

Исследовательский институт представлял собой пятиэтажное бетонное здание с большими окнами на фасаде. Территория вокруг была заасфальтирована.

Впереди шли Двалин и Фили с автоматом, за ними шли Олорин, Бильбо и Торин, Кили замыкал шествие. Они приблизились к главному входу. Дверь также была закрыта и опечатана. Спустя несколько минут они были уже внутри. Вестибюль был освещен только солнечным светом, который проникал через окна.

— Может, сначала найдем, где включается электричество? — Спросил Фили. — Что-то мне не хочется блуждать тут в темноте.

— К автономной станции подключены только лаборатории. Остальное здание так и останется обесточенным. — Покачал головой Олорин. — Это аварийное питание, электричество расходуется только на самое необходимое.

Они поднялись на второй этаж, и Олорин остановился посреди коридора, о чем-то задумавшись.

— Все нормально? — Спросил Торин, подойдя к нему, так, чтобы не слышали остальные.

— Что-то я подзабыл, на каком этаже находился лаборатория. — Ответил Олорин и улыбнулся. — Возраст… Наверное, нужно подняться выше. Да, точно, лаборатория на третьем этаже.  
  
Нужная лаборатория действительно располагалась на третьем этаже. Она была ярко совещена солнцем, свет отражался от белого кафеля и слепил глаза

Проверив все помещения на этаже, они вернулись к лаборатории.

— Прежде чем мы тут обоснуемся, нужно тщательно проверить все здание, включая крышу и подвал. — Сказал Торин. — Фили, Кили, проверьте верхние этажи и крышу. Мы с Бильбо осмотрим нижние этажи и подвал. Олорина нужно оставить здесь под охраной. Двалин, забаррикадируй дверь, и не выходите отсюда, пока мы не вернемся. Если случится что-то непредвиденное, свяжись с нами по рации. Если никто не ответит — выведи отсюда профессора, и возвращайтесь на базу.

— Ты уверен, что тебе стоит идти в обход? — Спросил Двалин.

— Для стрельбы достаточно и одной руки. — Криво усмехнулся Торин. — Встречаемся через полчаса. Если кто-то не вернется в назначенное время и не будет выходить на связь, выводи профессора к машинам, там сориентируемся.

— Проверьте, рации у всех есть? — Спросил Двалин. — И давайте сверим часы.

 

* * *

 

Торин дождался, когда Двалин с Олорином зайдут в лабораторию и забаррикадируют дверь.

— Держи. — Торин протянул Бильбо фонарь. — И будь наготове.

Они спустились на второй этаж, прошли часть коридора, освещенную солнечным светом, и завернули налево, в темноту.

Бильбо шел чуть позади Торина и освещал путь. С каждым шагом становилось все темнее и темнее. Торин шел с пистолетом наготове, автомат висел за спиной. Шаги гулко отдавались в пустом коридоре. Они продвигались медленно, заглядывая в каждую дверь, обыскивая каждый темный угол. В кабинетах был бардак, будто бы их покидали в спешке, хотя, скорее всего, так и было. Документы валялись на полу. В одном кабинете посреди пола валялись осколки чашки, мусорные ведра были перевернуты. В коридоре пахло затхлостью. Бильбо поминутно озирался, ему постоянно казалось, что за ними кто-то идет. Он переложил фонарь в левую руку, а сам нащупал правой в кармане пистолет, стало немного спокойнее. Луч фонаря выхватывал из темноты отдельные фрагменты длинного прямого коридора: пожарный кран, табличка «аварийный выход», план эвакуации, какие-то объявления и цветастая стенгазета. Только в конце коридора виднелось несколько дверей. Это оказался туалет, пропахший плесенью и мочой, и подсобные помещения. Основную часть второго этажа занимала громадная лаборатория, набитая всевозможным оборудованием. В темноте время тянулось нескончаемо долго. Бильбо казалось, что условленные полчаса уже давно прошли и их уже вовсю ищут. Второй этаж был чист, они спустились ниже.

Оказавшись в светлом и просторном вестибюле первого этажа, Бильбо вздохнул с облегчением.

Они обнаружили большой зал с проектором и множеством кресел, библиотеку и несколько административных помещений. Первый этаж тоже был чист, осталось проверить подвал. Торин толкнул подвальную дверь, за ней оказались несколько ступенек и еще один коридор. Пахло падалью. Они прошли до конца коридора и Торин замер у двери, вслушиваясь в тишину.

Бильбо показалась, что за дверью послышался какой-то шорох, он сделал шаг назад.

— Ты тоже это слышал? — Прошептал Торин.

Бильбо нашел в себе силы только чтобы кивнуть.

Торин молча махнул в сторону выхода, и они осторожно и бесшумно вернулись в вестибюль.

Торин положил пистолет на стойку администрации и извлек из кармана рацию. Он попытался связаться с Двалином, но никто не ответил, Торин постучал пальцами по стойке и связался с Фили.

— Фили, как там у вас дела?

— Все чисто, мы возвращаемся. — Ответил Фили. Его голос доносился будто через водосточную трубу, глухо и с эхом.

— Жду вас на первом этаже, в подвале что-то есть, нам нужно подкрепление. И проверьте по пути Двалина и профессора, они не отвечают.

— Понял. — Фили отключился.

Торин убрал рацию и снова взялся за пистолет. Бильбо с тоской смотрел через большие окна на освещенную ярким солнцем парковку. Ему совершенно не хотелось возвращаться в узкий темный коридор и выяснять, что там шумело за дверью.

Вскоре подошли Фили и Кили. Только появившись из-за угла, Фили показал Торину знак, что все в порядке.

Они снова спустились в подвал, в этот раз процессию замыкал Фили.

— Ну и вонь. — Прошептал Кили.

Остановившись у двери, они несколько минут напряженно вслушивались в тишину. За дверью послышалась какая-то возня. Торин толкнул ногой дверь, вонь усилилась. Они осторожно вошли, в тусклом свете фонарей обрисовывалось большое подвальное помещение, задняя часть которого тонула во тьме. В передней части было какое-то оборудование, старая техника, закрытая пленкой и брезентом, большие металлические бочки. Под потолком были небольшие окошки, через которые едва пробивался солнечный свет. Прямо под их ногами раздалось шебуршание, и Бильбо отпрянул в сторону.

— Крысы! Ненавижу крыс! — Прошипел Фили.

— Тихо. — Шикнул на него Торин.

— Так что, ложная тревога? — Шепотом спросил Фили.

— Не думаю. — Ответил Торин и посветил фонарем куда-то в угол.

Луч фонаря выхватил из темноты высокую клетку, на полу в ней было три тела. Тела не подавали признаков жизни, на них были белые халаты, покрытые бурыми пятами. Они были прикованы наручниками к прутьям решетки. У двоих были объедены ступни, у третьего рука была обглодана по самый локоть.

— Эй, а где еще двое? — Прошептал Бильбо.

Торин посмотрел в другой угол клетки — на решетке висел наручник, в котором болталась отгрызенная кисть руки. Еще один наручник висел с оторванной цепью. Торин толкнул дверь клетки, и она со скрипом приоткрылась.

— Черт. — Прошептал Торин. — Они где-то здесь.

 

* * *

 

 — Держитесь как можно ближе друг к другу. — Предупредил Торин. — Не поворачивайтесь спиной к открытым пространствам. Они могут быть где угодно.

Они осторожно двигались вдоль стены, обшаривая фонарями темноту, поминутно останавливаясь, чтобы прислушаться. Где-то капала вода.

Наконец, они наткнулись на чьи-то ноги, торчащие из-за груды ящиков. Человек был мертв, на нем тоже был белый халат. Фили наклонился и посветил на бейдж, валявшийся рядом с телом.

— «Старший научный сотрудник»… Что тут вообще произошло?

— Потом будем разбираться. — Ответил Торин. — Давайте найдем последнего и покончим с этим.

Они прошли еще несколько метров вдоль стены, когда из дальнего угла послышался плеск воды.

Нечто перемещалось на четвереньках, оно пересекло большую лужу, село на пол, вытянув ноги, и теперь смотрело на них, совершенно не щурясь от света. На нем тоже был белый халат, нижняя часть которого превратилась в грязную бахрому. Первым выстрелил Фили, следом за ним несколько выстрелов сделал Бильбо. Тело завалилось в лужу, подняв брызги.

— Твою мать. — Торин сплюнул на пол.

 

* * *

  
— Значит, вы говорите, что это не было похоже на зомби? — Спросил Олорин.

— Неа. — Фили сидел на лабораторном столе и болтал ногами. — Три трупа в клетке и один за ящиками, они явно умерли от чего-то другого, хоть у них и были обглоданы конечности. И зомби что мы убили, вел себя как-то странно. Не пытался напасть, просто уселся на пол и смотрел на нас.

— А этот вирус не мог мутировать? — Спросил Двалин. — Это не может как-то поменять поведение зомби?

— И сделать их более дружелюбными? — Усмехнулся Олорин. — Я очень надеюсь, что вирус не мутирует. Чтобы сказать наверняка, мне нужно изучить эти тела.

— Я так и знал, что придется тащить их сюда. — Простонал Фили. — От них же разит за милю.

— Я нашел в подсобке большие мусорные мешки, думаю, они подойдут. — Ответил Олорин. — Давайте сначала разберемся с электричеством и тогда я смогу заняться исследованиями.  
  
Дизельная электростанция находилась в пристройке, в нее можно было попасть из подвала. На удивление, она была заправлена и полностью готова к работе. Для экономии топлива было решено включать электричество только на время работы. Тела перенесли в лабораторию, и Олорин попросил оставить его одного. Остальные еще раз на всякий случай обошли здание, но больше ничего не обнаружили.

Они притащили мебель из кабинетов в вестибюль первого этажа и на ночлег расположились там же на старых продавленных диванах. Двалин отправился дежурить у дверей лаборатории.

Олорин вышел из лаборатории только на следующее утро, после чего позволил избавиться от тел. Трупы вытащи на парковку перед зданием и сожгли.  
  
— Ну что я могу сказать. — Вздохнул Олорин, устало опускаясь на стул. — Вирус, который я обнаружил в крови зомби, идентичен тому, с чем мы пытаемся бороться. Это хорошая новость. Теперь плохая: в крови остальных я нашел антитела к вирусу. Видимо, они тоже пытались вывести сыворотку, и столкнулись с той же проблемой что и я — определенная концентрация антител в крови вызывает остановку сердца.

— Это все замечательно, но кто засунул их в клетку и зачем? — Спросил Двалин. — Выглядит это жутко.

— Увы, на это вопрос я не могу тебе ответить. — Сказал Олорин. — Хотя мне это видится так — кто-то посадил группу людей в одну клетку с зомби, а потом ввел им препарат антител. Видимо, ему было интересно, что из этого получится.

— Ага, людей приковали, чтоб они не сбежали, а зомби, чтоб он не сожрал их, только слегка пообгладал. — Мрачно заметил Торин. — На такое способен только полный моральный урод.

— На что не пойдешь во имя науки… — Задумчиво сказал Олорин. — Знаете что странно? Даже если учитывать, что тела были в прохладном подвале, они выглядят достаточно свежими, хоть и начали разлагаться. У тканей такое состояние, будто они умерли несколько дней назад. Кто-то был тут совсем недавно…  
  
Бильбо сидел на стуле и слушал этот разговор совершенно безразлично. Совсем недавно он бы не смог слушать все это без приступов тошноты. Но он очень устал и ему уже было все равно.

 

* * *

 

На следующий день Олорин снова заперся в лаборатории. Фили и Кили с Двалином отправились на обход территории.

Торин проверил все ли в порядке у Олорина и вернулся на первый этаж.

Бильбо сидел за стойкой администратора и заносил в журнал данные по предыдущей серии экспериментов. Он потянулся за очередным листком, исписанным Олорином и повернул голову на бок, вчитываясь в написанное. У него на шее билась тонкая жилка, и Торин невольно представил, как он сжимает его шею и эта жилка бьется под его пальцами. В глазах на мгновение потемнело, его бросило в жар. Торин резко выдохнул и поспешил выйти на улицу. Бильбо проводил его недоуменным взглядом.

Выйдя на улицу, Торин сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. Видение постепенно покидало его. Хотелось курить. Он полез в карман и чуть не рассыпал все сигареты — пальцы дрожали. Наконец он закурил, сразу же стало легче. Привидится же. Точно, ему нужно отдохнуть.

Он услышал скрип двери и обернулся.

— Все хорошо? — Спросил Бильбо, просунув голову в приоткрытую дверь.

— Нет. — Мрачно буркнул Торин и отвел глаза.

На парковке показались Фили, Кили и Двалин, и Торин пошел им на встречу.

— Ну что, все вроде в порядке. — Сказал Двалин. — Пока можно спать спокойно.

— Спокойно, как же... — Пробормотал себе под нос Торин.

 

* * *

 

 — И зачем надо было ставить машины у черного хода? — проворчал Кили, в очередной раз протирая лобовое стекло. — Эти голуби гадят не переставая.

— Здесь их не видно с шоссе. — Отозвался Фили. — Давно надо было это сделать.

— Не видно с шоссе… — Передразнил его Кили. — На, теперь твоя очередь.

Он швырнул тряпку в Фили, поднял голову и погрозил кулаком голубям, сидевшим на проводах у них над головой. Фили скомкал тряпку и тоже уставился на птиц.

— Эй, а есть их можно? — Спросил Кили. — Я что-то про паштет из голубятины слышал.

— Да там жрать нечего. Представь сколько их надо выпотрошить, чтоб нормально поесть.

Из-за угла показался Двалин, вид у него был уставший.

Он бросил взгляд на тряпку в руках Фили и тяжело вздохнул.

— Снова бездельничаете? Мы не на выставке, хватит их полировать. — Двалин вынул фонарь и проверил, закрыты ли задние ворота. — Темнеет. Пошли, время обхода.

Когда Двалин отвернулся, Фили швырнул тряпку в Кили и помчался вперед, но не успел убежать далеко и получил от брата подзатыльник.

— Вы можете прекратить это хоть ненадолго? — Проворчал Двалин.

Территория вокруг черного хода была огорожена сеткой, и, уходя, Двалин закрыл калитку на навесной замок.

У входа в исследовательский институт их ждал Торин. Они, как обычно, обошли территорию, проверили целостность ограды, цепь с замком на воротах, пропускной пункт, подвал и помещение с генераторами. Все было чисто.

 

* * *

  
Шла третья неделя их пребывания в этом институте. Бильбо уже успел полностью исписать толстый журнал и принялся за новый. Олорин покидал лабораторию только поздним вечером и Бильбо обычно тратил на записи часть ночи и все утро.

Бильбо оторвался от работы, потер глаза и сладко потянулся, да так, что у него в глазах потемнело. Он выключил фонарь и поднялся со стула, нужно было размяться.

Ему хотелось подышать свежим воздухом, но после вечернего обхода было запрещено выходить на улицу. Он прижался лбом к холодному стеклу и уставился в темноту. Так он простоял минут пять, и уже собирался уходить, как услышал позвякивание, наверное, со стороны ворот. Он похолодел, по спине побежали мурашки. Пристально вглядываясь в ночь, он заметил у ворот какое-то шевеление. Он закрыл глаза и потряс головой, видимо показалось. Сегодня он очень устал.

— В чем дело? — спросил Фили.

Он подошел бесшумно и Бильбо вздрогнул от неожиданности.

— Да ничего, наверное, просто показалось. Надо спать идти.

— Что показалось? — Спросил Фили.

Он вдруг стал очень серьезным, и это еще больше напугало Бильбо.

В отдалении снова зазвякала цепь, будто кто-то повис на створках ворот и дергал их.

Фили подошел вплотную к стеклянной двери и сразу же отпрянул.

— Нет, тебе совсем не показалось. — Глухо сказал он.

Фили достал рацию, правую руку положил на кобуру, висевшую на поясе.

— Двалин, поднимай всех, кажется у нас гости.

Он закусил губу и снова посмотрел в сторону ворот. Даже с такого расстояния было видно, как они покачиваются на петлях, будто от толчков, звон цепи не прекращался.

Со сторон лестницы послышались поспешные шаги.

— Что там? — Спросил Торин.

Фили молча кивнул в сторону ворот.

Торин с минуту всматривался в темноту, тихо выругался и снял с плеча автомат.

— Их там десятка два, не меньше. Это только те, что у ворот. И сзади еще маячат.

— Два десятка кого? — Тихо спросил Бильбо.

— Зомби. — Ответил, не оборачиваясь, Торин.

— А… а ворота их сдержат? — Бильбо начал заикаться от волнения.

— Не думаю. — Торин покачал головой.

Бильбо снова взглянул на ворота и попятился вглубь холла.

— Нужно забаррикадировать вход. — Сказал Двалин. — Стекло, тут вокруг одно проклятое стекло. Долго оно не выдержит.

— Бильбо… — Торину медленно развернулся и посмотрел на него. — Иди к профессору. Вы должны выбраться на крышу. Если начнут биться стекла, а нас еще не будет, выбирайтесь по пожарной лестнице к машинам.

Бильбо не нужно было просить дважды, он бросился к стойке администратора, схватил в охапку журналы с записями и побежал вверх по лестнице. Он застал Олорина недалеко от лаборатории, тот смотрел в окно.

— Кажется, это за нами. — Спокойно сказал он, увидев запыхавшегося Бильбо.

Бильбо взглянула в окно и его всего затрясло. С высоты третьего этажа было хорошо видно, что происходит за оградой. Все шоссе, насколько хватало глаз, кишело зомби. В неверном ночном свете это напоминало волны, бьющие о высокий берег.

— П-професор, нам надо выбраться на крышу. — У Бильбо пересохло во рту и язык его не слушался.

— Записи у тебя? — Спросил Олорин.

— Да, все здесь. — Бильбо кивнул на бумаги, которые прижимал к груди.

— Эти записи дороже жизней всех нас вместе взятых. — Сказал Олорин. — Плевать на образцы, но записи не должны погибнуть.

В это момент цепь на воротах не выдержала давления и лопнула, ворота распахнулись, и парковка быстро стала заполняться зомби.

К тому моменту, когда Бильбо и профессор оказались на крыше, все пространство перед исследовательским институтом уже было занято ими.

— Господи. — Прошептал Бильбо. — Он стоял у края крыши и смотрел вниз, ветер трепал страницы, которые он крепко прижимал к себе.

Он заставал взять себя в руки, отошел от края крыши, отдал бумаги Олорину, которые тот убрал в сумку, и достал пистолет. Он направил его в сторону пристройки, куда выходила лестница на крышу. Руки больше не дрожали.

Где-то внизу бились стекла.

Вскоре на лестнице послышались шаги. Приготовившись к худшему, Бильбо крепче перехватил пистолет.

На крышу ввалились Фили и Кили, следом зашел Двалин, последним шел Торин. Он закрыл железную дверь и заблокировал ее ломом. Двалин подошел к краю крыши и посмотрел вниз.  
  
— У машин пока чисто. — Сказал он. — Кили, спустись вниз, открой задние ворота. Только тихо.

— Мы уезжаем? — Спросил Бильбо.

— А ты хочешь остаться? — Весело спросил Фили, передергивая затвор автомата.

Бильбо яростно замотал головой.

В дверь что-то глухо ударило.

— Эй. — Двалин помахал им рукой. — Спускаемся.

Пожарная лестница отчаянно скрипела, пока они по одному спускались вниз. Несколько зомби пытались прорваться к ним через сетку, отделяющую задний двор от остальной территории, но сетка держалась.

Когда они выехали на грунтовую дорогу, начинавшуюся сразу за задними воротами, Бильбо оглянулся. Его слепили фары машины, в которой ехали Двалин, Фили и Кили, но он смог разглядеть с десяток зомби, которые все еще кидались на сетку.

— А они нас не догонят? — Спросил Бильбо.

— Нет. — Ответил Олорин. — Конечно, зомби не устают, и по физический силе они несколько превосходят человека, но догнать машину им не под силу. Их тело все равно остается человеческим, а оно имеет свои ограничения.

Бильбо еще раз оглянулся, но они уже повернули, и кроме темного леса вокруг и машины позади, уже ничего не было видно. Он почувствовал себя более или менее в безопасности только когда они проехали порядка мили.

— Надо ехать в Дейл. — Сказал Торин. — Это милях в пятнадцати отсюда. Там можно будет пополнить припасы.

— Делай как знаешь. — Ответил Олорин. — Я так понимаю, мы уже не сможем вернуться в лабораторию?

— Нет. — Торин покачал головой. — Это слишком опасно.

— Жаль. Но, в любом случае, я успел сделать большую часть работы.

Некоторое время они ехали молча.

— Откуда их так много? — наконец подал голос Бильбо. — В городе же их почти нет.

— Ты не бывал на улицах города ночью. — Ответил Торин. — Это днем они ходят разрозненно и относительно не опасны, а к ночи они сбиваются в такие толпы. До темноты лучше убраться из города, или найти убежище.

— Как они нас нашли?

— Думаю, изначально их привлек свет. — Ответил Олорин. — А когда они подошли к воротам, то учуяли добычу, то есть нас.

— Учуяли? — С ужасом выдохнул Бильбо.

— Торин, ты так и не провел ему расширенный инструктаж, да? — Укоризненно спросил Олорин.

— Некогда было. — Огрызнулся Торин.

Олорин тяжело вздохнул и повернулся к Бильбо.

— Что ж, лучше поздно, чем никогда. Тогда начнем с самого начала. Как ты знаешь, этот вирус поражает центральную нервную систему, то есть почти все отделы головного мозга, и частично захватывает спинной. Человек перестает осознавать себя, однако у него сохранятся способность двигаться, он дышит, испытывает неутолимый голод, у него остаются зрение, слух и обоняние. Что же касается слуха и обоняния — они сильно обостряются, вирус стимулирует соответствующие участки мозга. Короче говоря, они идут на свет, звук и запах. Почему они выходят ночью я, если честно, не знаю. Скорее всего, это как-то связано терморегуляцией, средняя температура их тела около 32 градусов. У них снижен метаболизм, за счет чего они долгое время могут обходиться без пищи. Я имею в виду, значительно дольше, чем здоровый человек. На солнце они могут перегреться. Кроме того, солнце раздражает их глаза. Но если они учуяли добычу, их уже не остановит ни солнечный свет, ни температура.

— Жалко у нас не бывает холодной зимы. — Сказал Бильбо. — Тогда бы они все, наверное, просто замерзли насмерть.

— Вполне возможно. — Ответил Олорин.

— Вы закончили со своей лекцией? — Спросил Торин. — Мы уже подъезжаем к городу, поэтому сидите тихо.

 

* * *

 

 Они достигли города к рассвету. На въезде в город их встретила огромная пробка, видимо, все в спешке пытались уехать подальше от этого места.

 

 — Придется оставить машины здесь. — Сказал Торин, подхватывая автомат. — Но сначала надо заправиться. Фили, Кили, возьмите канистры, слейте бензин.

 Пока Фили и Кили обходили машины с канистрами и шлангами, Двалин с Торином проверяли оружие.

— Залили обе, под завязку. — Наконец сообщил Фили. — И все канистры тоже.

— Отлично. За мной. — Торин закинул автомат за спину и пошел между машин.

— Я пойду вперед. — Сказал Двалин, останавливая его, и добавил, понизив голос до шепота. — Что, рука зажила уже, да? Можно в самое пекло?

— Как новая. — Спокойно ответил Торин и сложил руки на груди. Плечо отозвалось ноющей болью, но он даже не поморщился.

— Я удивляюсь, как ты жив до сих пор. — Вздохнул Двалин. — Везет тебе, наверное. Вся шкура в дырках, а все туда же. Долечись нормально хоть раз.

Торин ничего не ответил, только усмехнулся. Двалин махнул рукой, призывая следовать за ним.

Бильбо старался не глазеть по сторонам, но получалось плохо.

— Это не пробка. — Прошептал идущий рядом Кили. — Это кладбище.

У большинства машин были открыты двери, выбиты стекла, везде на земле валялись тела. В некоторых машинах, как в склепах, покоились целые семьи.Идти пришлось около получаса. Путь им преградило ограждение из бревен и колючей проволоки. Кое-где на нем висели тела, сейчас уже трудно было понять, были ли это зомби или обычные люди.

За колючей проволокой было выставлено ограждение из мешков с песком. Чуть поодаль виднелись четыре БТР.

— Похоже, они всерьез держали оборону города. — Сказал Двалин. — По крайней мере, пытались.

— Постарайтесь не шуметь. — Предупредил Торин. — Это не наша территория, мы понятия не имеем, что там происходит, есть ли там выжившие, и какая обстановка с зомби. Стреляйте только в крайнем случае. Мы тихо зайдем, возьмем то, что нам нужно, и так же тихо выйдем.

Они осторожно прошли через разорванную колючую проволоку.

За мешками с песком они обнаружили девять тел в военной форме.

— Оружия, конечно, уже нет. — Проворчал Двалин.

— Там впереди вроде как торговый центр. — Заметил Фили.

На парковке перед двухэтажным торговым центром валялся мусор, посередине парковки было огромное кострище, в пепле можно было разглядеть обугленные кости. Прямо перед входом лежало свежее тело, у него на голове сидела ворона и ковырялась клювом в глазнице. Заметив приближающихся людей, она тяжело поднялась в воздух и улетела прочь с недовольным карканьем.

Они в полной тишине подошли ко входу в здание. Первым вошел Двалин, выставив перед собой автомат. В полумраке можно было разглядеть разбитые витрины, под ногами громко хрустели осколки стекла. На второй этаж вела пологая лестница, верх которой тонул в темноте, посреди первого этажа была прозрачная шахта лифта, лифт застрял посередине между первым и вторым этажом, через стекло кабины можно было разглядеть руку, вывернутую под неестественным углом.

Они проследовали в конец первого этажа, где был супермаркет. В торговом зале тоже царил беспорядок, часть стеллажей была перевернута. Взяв все необходимое, они стали пробираться к выходу. Бильбо плелся в конце процессии, уставившись в пол. Он был полностью погружен в свои мысли и машинально старался не наступать на стыки между плитками. Он усмехнулся про себя, в детстве ему это занятие безумно нравилось.

Они вышли на солнечный свет, который казался ослепительно ярким после полумрака, царившего в торговом центре. Поднялся ветер, он шелестел полиэтиленовыми пакетами, разбросанными по всей парковке. Бильбо показалось, что в этом звуке было что-то зловещее. Он уже хотел озвучить это вслух, но не успел. Мимо них в ужасе пронеслась тощая лохматая собака.

— Черт. — Тихо произнес Двалин, вскидывая автомат.

Он смотрел как раз в ту сторону, откуда прибежала собака.

Бильбо всмотрелся в конец улицы, и увидел несколько фигур.

— Успеем уйти по-тихому? — Спросил Фили.

— Нет. — Отозвался Торин.

Он стоял к ним спиной и целился в противоположную сторону улицы.

В тот же момент послышался истошный собачий визг. От этого звука у Бильбо кровь застыла в жилах. Когда он повернулся, надо собачьей тушкой уже склонились три фигуры, они рвали ее руками и зубами. С другой стороны улицы на них двигалась целая толпа. Они шли, толкая друг друга, сгорбленные и искореженные.

— Нам нужно выбраться к машинам. — Сказал Двалин. — Придется немного пошуметь.

От шоссе их отделяло около километра, но сперва нужно было пройти через небольшую группу зомби. Двалин уложил их одного за другим. Теперь опасность была только с одной стороны. Бильбо заметил, что толпа ускорилась, заслышав звуки выстрелов.

Торин уходил последним, Бильбо слышал, как он стреляет, он оглянулся и увидел, что их нагоняют, споткнулся о чье-то тело и упал.

Торин догнал его и рывком поднял на ноги за ворот куртки, сам он дышал часто и тяжело. От зомби их отделяло всего около ста метров.

Торин схватил Бильбо за руку, втащил его в узкий переулок и задвинул вход мусорным контейнером.

Большая часть зомби продолжила погоню за ушедшими вперед, но несколько остановилось у мусорного контейнера, пытаясь проникнуть в переулок. В кармане у Торина ожила рация.

— Эй, вы где? — Послышался встревоженный голос Двалина. — Торин, ты меня слышишь?

— Прекрасно слышу. — Ответил Торин. — Выбирайтесь к машинам и уезжайте. Вы должны доставить профессора на базу. Даже не думайте возвращаться за нами, пока он не будет в безопасности.

— Торин, не дури. Вам вдвоем тут не выжить. — Ответил Двалин. — Мы укрылись у въезда в город, ждем вас.

— Убирайтесь отсюда немедленно. Это приказ! — Рявкнул Торин. — Мы вас прикроем. Конец связи.

Он отключил рацию, подхватил автомат и пристрелил зомби, который уже почти пролез между мусорным контейнером и стеной, вскоре рядом с ним полегли еще пятеро.

— Будешь прикрывать тыл. — Сказал Торин.

Торин вышел из переулка и начал отстреливать зомби, Бильбо только оставалось следить, чтобы к ним никто не подкрался сзади. Они видели, как остальная группа беспрепятственно вышла из города.

— Черт. — Прошипел Торин. — Патроны кончились.

Бильбо протянул ему свой пистолет.

— Нет, прибереги это пока. — Сказал Торин.

— И что теперь делать? — Спросил Бильбо.

Оставшиеся зомби развернулись и направились к ним.

— Остается только бежать.

 

* * *

 

Бильбо бежал так быстро, как только мог, легкие горели. Зомби были достаточно далеко, но он все равно не мог отделаться от ощущения, что его сейчас догонят. Они добежали до здания торгового центра, Торин закрыл двери и опустил решетку, защелкнул на ней замок.

— Это ненадолго их задержит. — Сказал Торин, оглядываясь.

— Ненадолго это насколько? — Решил уточнить Бильбо.

Торин ничего не ответил, он изучал план эвакуации, подсвечивая себе фонариком.

Он пошел вглубь здания, Бильбо поплелся за ним, ему совершенно не хотелось оставаться одному.

— Черт. Какому гению пришло в голову заварить аварийный выход? — Сказал Торин, и пнул дверь ногой.

— Мы что, застряли здесь? — Спросил Бильбо.

— Похоже на то.

В этот самый момент у двери разбилось стекло, Бильбо вздрогнул и увидел, как в дверном проеме маячит около десятка силуэтов, сдерживала их только решетка.

— Быстро, на второй этаж. — Скомандовал Торин.

Когда они поднялись на второй этаж, решетка у входа поддалась под натиском. В конце второго этажа в полумраке виднелась металлическая дверь, Бильбо побежал вперед и толкнул ее, она оказалась незаперта. Он успел прочитать табличку «Служебное помещение». Торин задержался ненадолго у пожарного щита и вытащил оттуда топор. Рядом с металлической дверью был люк на крышу, закрытый на замок, он попытался сбить его топором, но не успел — зомби уже были на верхних ступенях лестницы.

Они захлопнули дверь и закрыли изнутри на замок.

За дверью оказался небольшой коридор, в одной стороны был пульт охраны, с другой еще две двери.

Торин тяжело опустился на пол и прислонился спиной к стене.

— И что теперь? Значит, теперь уже все? — Тихо спросил Бильбо, его била мелкая дрожь.

Он достал пистолет и тяжело вздохнул.

Торин поднял голову и как-то странно посмотрел на него. От этого взгляда Бильбо стало не по себе.

— Подожди с этим. Застрелиться ты еще успеешь.

 

* * *

 

Слышались глухие удары в дверь, но они уже не обращали на них никакого внимания. На улице еще только начинало темнеть, но в помещении, где они были заперты, уже давно было темно – крошечные окошки практически не пропускали свет внутрь.

За одной из дверей оказалось что-то вроде комнаты отдыха. За второй был туалет. Торин пошарил фонарем по стенам, и из темноты выступила надпись, выведенная прямо по кафелю. Буквы были размашистыми и с множеством подтеков.

— _«Бог устал нас любить»_. — Прочитал Бильбо. — Это что, кровь?

— Скорее всего. — Сказал Торин.

Бильбо шумно выдохнул и еще раз взглянул на надпись. Рядом с ней было несколько отпечатков ладоней. На полу под ними были небольшие черные лужицы.

Свет фонаря задрожал и стал желтоватым.

— Твою мать. — Сказал Торин. — Патронов нет, машины нет, теперь еще и фонарь сдыхает.

Он посветил в дальний угол помещения.

— Посмотри, что там у раковины.

Бильбо сделал несколько шагов и наклонился.

— Кажется, освежитель воздуха. — Он встряхнул баллончик. — Почти полный.

— Отлично, неси сюда.

Торин прислонил топор к стене и взял у него баллончик.

— Никогда не поджигал струю из баллона? — Спросил Торин, выуживая из кармана зажигалку.

Бильбо замотал головой.

— Значит, попробуешь сейчас.

Они вернулись ко входу, стук и возня с той стороны прекратились.

Торин приложил ухо к двери и прислушался.

— Они еще там. План такой: я открываю дверь, ты поджигаешь струю из баллона. Близко к тебе они не подойдут. Я в это время сбиваю замок с люка и мы выбираемся на крышу. Все ясно?

Бильбо только кивнул.

— Сначала выпускай струю, потом поджигай.

Он щелкнул замком и толкнул дверь, коридор сразу же озарился ярким пламенем. Зомби отступили от них к середине этажа, но никуда не уходили. Бильбо слышал, как у него над головой Торин пытается сбить замок. Потом послышался скрежет, крышка люка раскрылась и вниз опустилась складная металлическая лестница.

— Бросай все и лезь сюда! — Крикнул откуда-то сверху Торин.

Бильбо бросил баллон на пол и побежал к лестнице, Торин втащил его на крышу и захлопнул люк.

Дул холодный ветер. Смотреть вниз не хотелось совершенно, и Бильбо поднял голову к небу, по которому неслись темные облака. Кое-где виднелись звезды.

— Потом будешь мечтать. — Сказал Торин. — Нужно уходить отсюда.

Они дошли до пожарной лестницы, улица вокруг нее была пуста. Они осторожно спустили на землю. Торин сразу же свернул в ближайший переулок, Бильбо поспешил за ним, чтобы не потеряться в темноте.

Они шли около часа, вокруг все было спокойно. Наконец, они вышли к одноэтажному дому.

Торин подошел к двери и прислушался, внутри царила тишина. Он вынул фонарь и тот тускло осветил то, что было за дверью.

— Последи за входом. — Сказал Торин и скрылся в темноте.

Бильбо приготовил пистолет и прислонился спиной к холодной стене. Он ужасно устал, и у него болело все тело, но спать не хотелось совершенно.

Торин вернулся минут через пятнадцать, но это показалось Бильбо целой вечностью.

— Заночуем здесь. Утром попробуем выбраться из города. Машину возьмем на шоссе. Еще надо где-то найти еды на несколько дней. — Сказал Торин.

Они придвинули к входной двери тяжелый стол и старый протертый диван.

На кухне они нашли керосиновую лампу. Зашторив все окна, Торин зажег ее, фитиль горел тускло, но света хватало, чтобы можно было разглядеть очертания комнаты. Пошарив по шкафам, им удалось найти немного еды.

Бильбо сидел и молча смотрел на короткий фитиль лампы.

— Ты слышал? — Вдруг спросил Торин.

Бильбо оторвал взгляд от огня и прислушался. Было тихо. Потом он услышал, почти на грани слуха, будто кто-то скребется по стене. Торин подхватил топор, взял лампу и направился в соседнюю комнату, Бильбо пошел за ним.

В окне, на фоне ночного неба маячил темный силуэт.

— Этого еще не хватало. — Прошептал Торин.

В этот момент стекло разбилось и зомби полез внутрь, зацепился за штору и обрушил карниз на пол. Он шел прямо на Торина, с его рук капала кровь, из щеки и глаза торчали осколки стекла, стекло, оставшееся в раме, тоже было измазано кровью. Бильбо выхватил пистолет и выстрелил зомби в голову. Пуля только слегка задела его, зомби изменил направление движения и пошел на Бильбо, тот попятился, запутался ногами в шторе и упал.

Когда он поднял голову, зомби уже навис над ним. Бильбо зажмурился. Он услышал глухой удар и звук падающего тела. Открыв глаза, он увидел валявшегося на полу зомби. Его голова была размозжена. Торин осторожно вытирал лезвие топора об штору.

— Вставай. — Торин подал ему руку. — Конечно, тебе не хватило ума не стрелять. Надеюсь, на этот выстрел не явится целая толпа. Одним топором мы с ними не справимся.

Бильбо пошарил по полу и поднял свой пистолет.

— Это еще что? — Спросил Торин, и посветил лампой на его руку.

Бильбо увидел чуть ниже локтя тонкий длинный порез, из которого сочилась кровь.

— Наверное, порезался, когда упал. — Сказал Бильбо. — Ерунда.

— Ерунда?? — Переспросил Торин. — Ты мог порезаться об стекло, перемазанное его зараженной кровью.

Он немного помолчал. Было видно, что он что-то тщательно обдумывает.

— У нас же еще остались патроны? — Наконец спросил он, его голос был каким-то глухим.

— Они не понадобятся. Я… я не могу заразиться. — Сказал Бильбо.

Торин сделал шаг назад и вопросительно посмотрел на него. Похоже, такого ответа он не ожидал.

— Ты не должен был узнать об этом. — Сказал Бильбо.

— Узнать о чем? Что у тебя иммунитет от этой дряни? Олорин знает?

— Да. Профессор в курсе.

— Есть еще что-то, о чем я не знаю? — Спросил Торин.

— Меня уже кусали, когда мы ездили за зомби для экспериментов. — Бильбо чувствовал, что совершает сейчас ужасную ошибку, но уже не мог остановиться.

Торин сделал глубокий вдох и прислонился спиной к стене.

— Нужно перевязать тебе руку. — Наконец произнес он.

Они вышли на кухню, Торин нашел в одном из шкафчиков аптечку.

Он обработал рану антисептиком, Бильбо тихо всхлипнул от боли.

— Да не дергайся ты, стой спокойно. – Прошипел Торин.

Он наложил на рану повязку.

 

* * *

 

Закрыв дверь в комнату с выбитым окном, они подперли ее креслом, и вернулись на кухню.

Некоторое время они молчали. Бильбо упаковывал найденные припасы, Торин изучал карту города, висевшую на стене.

— И откуда у тебя этот иммунитет? — Спросил Торин.

— Я не знаю. — Ответил Бильбо. — И профессор не знает.

— И почему я не должен был узнать об этом?

— Ну, тогда бы ты узнал, что меня покусали. Профессор сказал, что тебе этого знать не нужно. — Сказал Бильбо.

— Это точно. — Кивнул Торин. — Я бы стразу тебя вышвырнул.

— А сейчас? — Спросил Бильбо с замиранием сердца. — Я помнил все это время про то, что нужно застрелиться, если покусают. Просто ждал, когда появятся симптомы, я даже спал с пистолетом под подушкой.

— Оправдываться уже поздно. — Усмехнулся Торин. — А сейчас нам для начала нужно выжить.

Они услышали тихие шаркающие шаги, на фоне окна, по шторе, проплыл темный силуэт. Торин бесшумно метнулся к Бильбо, прижал его спиной к стене и зажал ему рот. Так они стояли, наблюдая за силуэтом за окном. Наконец, тот отошел от окна, шаги стали удаляться.

Когда все стихло, Торин отпустил Бильбо. Тот стоял, вжавшись в стену, вцепившись в куртку Торина, и не спешил разжимать пальцы.

Торин смотрел на него всего мгновение, потом притянул к себе и впился в его губы.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Бог устал нас любить» — песня группы Сплин


	7. Chapter 7

— Не надо было их там оставлять. — Сказал Кили, ковыряя палкой угли.  
— Ты уже в сотый раз это повторяешь. — Отозвался Двалин. — Ты сам все слышал. И хотя я не в восторге от этого, Торин прав. В первую очередь мы должны доставить профессора на базу. Мы будем там завтра в первой половине дня, пополним запасы, заправимся и поедем обратно.  
— Если еще будет за кем ехать. — Кили шмыгнул носом.  
— Ты недооцениваешь своего дядю. — Ответил Двалин. — Он и не из такого выбирался, в этом чертовом городе полно укрытий.  
— Может, расскажешь, наконец, хоть что-нибудь? — Фили оживился и сел ближе к огню. — Все постоянно повторяют «ваш дядя и не из такого выбирался», и никто никогда ничерта не рассказывает!  
— Нет. — Двалин покачал головой. — Эта тема по-прежнему под запретом.  
— Ага, мы это с самого детства слышим. — Буркнул Кили.   
— Если Торин захочет, он сам расскажет. — Ответил Двалин. — Я ничего рассказывать не буду. И к нему приставать на эту тему тоже не советую.  
— Да почему? — Не унимался Кили.  
— Если бы ты побывал в горячих точках, ты бы тоже вряд ли захотел об этом вспоминать. А он там, кроме всего прочего, брата потерял.  
  
Кили насупился, но расспросы прекратил.  
  
Двалин отошел от костра, присел на бревно поодаль и закурил. У него уже в ушах звенело от Фили и Кили. Он запрокинул голову и выпустил струйку дыма в ночное небо.   
  
— Не против, если я присоединюсь? — Спросил Олорин, присаживаясь рядом.  
  
Двалин только кивнул и принялся ковырять ножом трухлявое бревно.  
  
Олорин достал из сумки бумаги и стал их перебирать.  
  
— Все на месте? — Спросил Двалин.  
— Да. — Олорин кивнул. — Теперь главное доехать без приключений.  
— Мы очень постараемся. — Двалин вытащил из кармана небольшой точильный брусок и начал править нож. — Дорога знакомая, должно обойтись без сюрпризов.  
  
Двалин попробовал лезвие, поскоблив волосы на руке, и, удовлетворившись результатом, сложил нож. Он вдохнул прохладный воздух полной грудью, уловил легкий запах гари и поморщился.  
  
Когда они с Олорином вернулись к костру, Фили и Кили сидели рядом и о чем-то шептались.  
  
— Двалин, а может, дальше поедем? — Спросил Фили, поднимаясь со своего места. — К рассвету как раз будем на базе, если не раньше. Заправимся и сразу обратно.  
— Ага, сейчас. Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что ночью нежелательны никакие передвижения. Особенно сейчас, когда с нами профессор.  
  
Фили другого ответа и не ожидал, но все равно был сильно разочарован.  
  
— Эй, кажется, гарью пахнет. — Сказал Кили и завертел головой, принюхиваясь.   
— Меньше сырых веток в костер кидай. Валите спать оба, не собираюсь утром ваше нытье слушать. — Проворчал Двалин. — Балбесы.

 

* * *

  
Торин шел впереди, закинув за спину пустой автомат, в руке он сжимал топор, Бильбо плелся следом, таща сумку с припасами. Они не разговаривали, Бильбо боялся даже взглянуть на Торина. Если бы с ними был кто-то третий, было бы намного легче переносить это напряженное безмолвие.   
  
Пахло горелым, в воздухе была легкая дымка, и Бильбо завертел головой. Источник запаха явно был не в городе — ветер дул со стороны шоссе.  
  
У выхода из города им пришлось обходить тела зомби. Бильбо машинально считал, сколько он уже перешагнул, но сбился после второго десятка.   
  
Пробираясь между машин и стараясь не споткнуться о тела, Бильбо думал о том, что он теперь будет делать. Ему предстояло провести с Торином еще дня полтора, и это если они доберутся до базы без приключений. Как себя вести он не представлял даже близко. Торин, похоже, тоже не был рад тому, как шли дела.  
  
Запах гари стал еще отчетливей.  
  
Дойдя до конца пробки, Торин остановился у одной из машин, которая могла выехать беспрепятственно. Он открыл бензобак и посветил туда фонарем, на счастье, бак был полон. Дверца машины была приоткрыта, он распахнул ее, стряхнул с сиденья осколки стекла и сел за руль. Ключа в зажигании не оказалось, Торин осмотрел приборную панель, бардачок, проверил под сиденьями и за козырьками от солнца. Так и не обнаружив ключа, он достал нож и стал вскрывать панель под рулем.  
  
— А-а мне что делать? — Заикаясь, подал голос Бильбо.  
  
— Следи за дорогой. — Ответил Торин, не поднимая головы. — И молись, чтобы машина завелась.  
  
Бильбо отошел на несколько шагов и стал смотреть по сторонам. Он слышал, как Торин ругается сквозь зубы, ковыряясь в машине. Краем глаза он видел, что Торин вытащил целую связку каких-то проводов и зачищает на них изоляцию.   
Над лесом висело какое-то дымное облако. Бильбо начал вглядываться в небо, ветер сменился и запах гари стал еще отчетливей.   
  
Когда машина завелась, Бильбо чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности.   
  
— Давай живее! — Крикнул Торин.  
  
Пару мгновений Бильбо постоял, собираясь с духом, потом заставил себя подойти к машине. Он открыл заднюю дверь, положил сумку на сиденье и забрался следом. На полу между сиденьями валялся длинный красный шарф, Бильбо машинально сложил его и бросил на сумку.  
  
Он уже привык ездить с открытым верхом, и сейчас ему было душно, несмотря на открытые окна. Запах гари так никуда и не делся, и чем дальше они отъезжали от города, тем больше он усиливался.  
Когда запах гари стал совсем невыносимым, у Бильбо начало першить в горле. Он понял, что они проезжают мимо здания исследовательского института. Он увидел закопченные стены, крыша обвалилась, через лопнувшие стекла все еще валил серый дым. Ворота были распахнуты настежь и печально скрипели на ветру. Парковка была пуста, не было и намека на толпу зомби.  
  
Бильбо припал к окну, и зажал рукой нос и рот, пытаясь подавить першение в горле.  
Торин даже не взглянул в сторону пожарища, только притопил газ.

 

* * *

  
Двалин без особой надежды снова взялся за рацию. По его расчетам, если Торин и Бильбо выехали из города утром, они вполне могли уже проехать полпути, если не больше.  
  
— Торин, ты меня слышишь? Прием.  
  
Фили, сидевший за рулем, с надеждой покосился на рацию.   
  
Наконец, в эфире послышались какие-то помехи, и им ответил голос, искаженный до неузнаваемости. Слышно был плохо, но они уловили слова «красный» и «шарф». Дальнейшие попытки связаться не дали никакого результата.  
  
— И как это понимать? — Спросил Фили.  
— Сбавь скорость. — Сказал Двалин. — Они где-то рядом.  
— А если мы уже проехали мимо?  
— Не думаю. В крайнем случае, вернемся назад.   
  
Двалин махнул рукой Кили, который ехал следом, чтобы тот тоже сбавил скорость.  
Они проехали еще немного вперед.   
  
— Эй, а это что? — Спросил Фили, кивая на обочину.  
Двалин проследил за его взглядом: на ветке, выступающей над дорогой, что-то висело. В сгущающихся сумерках он смог разглядеть какое-то красное полотно.  
— Тормози. — Сказал Двалин. — Видимо это и есть тот самый «красный шарф».   
Он вышел из машины и подхватил автомат.  
— Я пока не буду глушить мотор. Вдруг это какая-то ловушка. — Сказал Фили, проверяя оружие.  
Рядом с ними остановился машина с Кили.  
Двалин еще раз попытался связаться с Торином, но им никто не ответил.  
— Не нравится мне это. — Прошептал Кили.   
— Или у них рация сдохла, или их тут вообще нет. — Сказал Фили, шаря фонарем по кустам  
— Эй, стой! — Крикнул Кили, выставив вперед автомат.  
Остальные поспешили к нему.  
— Тихо, тихо! Свои.  
Кили всмотрелся вперед, с облегчением выдохнул и опустил автомат.  
— Торин, твою мать, что у тебя с рацией? — Прошипел Двалин.  
— Я тоже рад тебя видеть. — Ответил Торин, выставив вперед руку, чтобы закрыть глаза от слепящего фонаря. — Рация все-таки сдохла.

 

* * *

 

 Загнав машины за кусты орешины, чтобы их не было видно с дороги, они развели костер.

Торин сел ближе к огню. Он несколько раз осторожно согнул и разогнул раненную руку. Все пережитое за последние сутки теперь отдавалось ноющей болью в плече, пальцы мерзли. Он растер ладони и протянули их к огню.  
  
— Вчера ночью гарью воняло. — Сказал Двалин, присаживаясь рядом. — Что-то в городе?  
— Нет. — Торин смотрел на огонь немигающим взглядом. — Это институт. Выгорел весь.  
— Там ведь ничего не могло закоротить, так? — Спросил Двалин.   
— А я откуда знаю. Но сдается мне, что и та толпа зомби, и пожар как-то связаны. Кому-то не понравилось, что мы там засели.  
— Кому? — Спросил Фили. — Тут же нет никого.   
  
Двалин шикнул на него.  
  
— Все это очень странно. — Продолжил Торин. — Мне эта вылазка с самого начала не нравилась, и потом я не мог отделаться от ощущения, что за нами кто-то все время следит. Не могли эти зомби сбиться в такую организованную группу сами по себе, у них просто мозгов бы не хватило.   
— Может, расскажешь, как вы спаслись-то? Что там у вас вообще интересного произошло? — Снова влез Фили.  
— Ничего, стоящего внимания. — Буркнул Торин.  
— С машиной вашей что делать будем? — Спросил Двалин.  
— Снимем аккумулятор, сольем бензин и оставим здесь, больше от нее толку не будет.   
  
Бильбо не горел желанием ни с кем общаться, он поел и сразу пошел спать. В ту ночь в заброшенном доме он не успел поспать ни минуты. Но, несмотря на усталость, сон пришел не сразу. Какое-то время он лежал, смотрел в черное ночное небо и думал. В памяти то и дело всплывали события последних суток, но не полностью, а какими-то отрывками, которые сильнее всего въелись в сознание. И каждый раз, когда его мысли снова обращались к Торину, его мгновенно бросало в жар. Он прокручивал в памяти этот момент раз за разом, и каждый раз тщетно пытался вытеснить это вспоминание. Как он вцепился в куртку Торина. Как близко они были. Как ему одновременно хотелось провалиться сквозь землю и запустить пальцы в черные с проседью волосы. Как… Бильбо тряхнул головой и чудовищным усилием воли прекратил поток мыслей. Крайне недовольный собой, он перевернулся на бок, немного поворочался и, наконец, к нему пришел долгожданный сон без сновидений.  
Спал он и всю дорогу до базы.

 

* * *

  
— Вставай, приехали. — Кили потряс Бильбо за плечо.  
  
Бильбо разлепил глаза и понял, что они уже находятся на базе. Проспав всю ночь и часть утра, он все равно первым делом подумал, что наконец-то сможет нормально выспаться на кровати.  
Пока он вылезал из машины, Двалин, Фили и Кили уже успели забрать вещи и направиться к жилым корпусам.  
Бильбо совершенно не хотелось снова оставаться с Торином наедине, и он поспешил за остальными, но Торин преградил ему путь.  
  
Бильбо остановился и впервые за последние дни осмелился посмотреть ему в глаза.  
  
— Ты должен уйти. — Сказал Торин.  
— В смысле? — переспросил Бильбо.  
— В прямом.  
— Я знал, что не надо было говорить тебе про тот укус.  
— Дело не в этом. — Торин покачал головой. — О той минутной слабости нам всем лучше забыть раз и навсегда.  
  
Бильбо закусил губу. От слов Торина на него снова нахлынули воспоминания о событиях позапрошлой ночи, и он почувствовал, что вот-вот зальется краской до самых ушей. Он решил побыстрее уйти и попытался обойти Торина, но тот схватил его за руку и развернул лицом к себе.  
  
Бильбо будто током ударило от его прикосновения.  
  
— То, что было в том доме…  
— Осталось в том доме, я понял. — Холодно закончил за него Бильбо. — Я могу идти?  
  
Торин отпустил его руку и отошел с дороги.  
  
Бильбо хотелось убежать, но он старался идти нарочито медленно, высоко подняв голову, будто это его нисколько не заботило. Его ведь и правда это совсем не заботило. Вообще, он сыт этими приключениями по горло. С этими мыслями он дошел до спальни, там никого не было, видимо, Ори был в лаборатории. Бильбо взял полотенце, чистую одежду и направился в душевые. Ему хотелось побыстрее смыть с тебя воспоминания обо всех этих событиях.  
  
Он встал под тугие струи горячей воды и закрыл глаза. Озноб, который начал бить его после разговора с Торином, стал выходить из него холодными волнами, от чего все тело покрылось мурашками. Порез на руке, о котором он уже благополучно забыл, начало саднить. Он отмочил повязку и разбинтовал руку. Пред глазами сразу же снова пролетели все события той ночи. Бильбо почувствовал в горле комок обиды. Он прислонился лбом к холодному кафелю и всхлипнул. Из глаз брызнули слезы, и он зажал рот, чтобы заглушить рыдания. Все его тело сотрясалось от всхлипов, но он ничего не мог с этим сделать. Так он стоял, пока из душа не пошла холодная вода.

 

* * *

  
Остаток дня Бильбо решил провести на своем излюбленном месте, у черного хода на кухню. Он сел на ступеньки, зажмурился и подставил лицо последним лучам заходящего солнца. После истерики, случившейся с ним в душевой, по телу растеклось какое-то странное умиротворение. Свет, проникавший через закрытые веки, был окрашен в алый, солнце ласково грело. Он наслаждался тишиной — наконец-то можно было просто слушать тишину, не прислушиваясь к каждому шороху. Он был в безопасности.   
  
Вдруг что-то перекрыло поток света. Бильбо открыл глаза и увидел перед собой Двалина.  
  
— Вот ты где.   
  
Двалин опустился на ступеньки рядом с Бильбо и закурил.  
  
— У тебя все нормально? — Спросил Двалин. — У тебя что вчера, что сегодня, вид тот еще.  
— Я хочу уйти. — Ответил после небольшой паузы Бильбо.  
— В смысле уйти? — Переспросил Двалин.  
— Ну… я подумал, что хватит с меня охоты.  
— Неужели струсил? — Изумился Двалин. — Не верю.   
  
Бильбо ничего не ответил.  
  
— Что-то тут не чисто. — Задумчиво сказал Двалин и почесал бороду. — Ты уверен?   
  
Бильбо только кивнул.  
  
— Послушай, если дело в Торине… Я уж не знаю, что у вас там произошло… — Двалин замолчал, подбирая слова, — с ним бывает сложно. Он не всегда говорит то, что думает. С этим просто нужно смириться. Посмотри, как он иногда обращается с Фили и Кили. Это он так заботится, по-своему.  
  
Бильбо промолчал. Ему было все равно, что там на самом деле думал Торин.   
  
— Жалко конечно, я к тебе привык. Все привыкли. Из тебя бы вышел толк. — Продолжил Двалин.  
  
Бильбо опустил голову. Он сидел молча несколько минут, потом встрепенулся и начал обыскивать карманы.  
  
— Наверное, я должен вернуть это? — Он протянул Двалину свой пистолет.  
  
Двалин взял пистолет и начал вертеть в руках. Он вынул магазин, снял пистолет с предохранителя и отвел затвор назад.  
  
— Носить патрон в патроннике хорошая привычка. — Заметил Двалин, подхватывая на лету выскочивший патрон. — Но это если ты хорошо умеешь обращаться с огнестрельным оружием. Тебе я бы пока не рекомендовал.  
  
Он вставил патрон в магазин и вернул его и пистолет Бильбо.  
  
— Ты не возьмешь? — Спросил Бильбо.  
— Погоди с этим, не пори горячку. Ну, не хочешь охотиться, ладно, хорошо. Давай я поговорю с Балином, чтоб тебя взяли к нашим добытчикам, поездишь с ними. Все равно лучше, чем пробирки свои полоскать. Зайди к нему завтра ближе к вечеру.  
  
Двалин поднялся с места и хлопнул Бильбо по плечу. Бильбо немного посидел, глядя ему вслед, затем поднялся, и, прежде чем отправится к жилым корпусам, вставил магазин на место и машинально передернул затвор.

 

* * *

  
Поговорив с Балином, Двалин вернулся в спальни и обнаружил Фили и Кили за игрой в карты.  
  
— А Торин где?  
— Понятия не имею. — Ответил Фили. — Ушел около часа назад и с тех пор не возвращался.  
— Скоро отбой. — Сказал Двалин, посмотрев на часы. — Странно.  
  
Он стал пробираться вглубь комнаты, на каждом шагу спотыкаясь о вещи Фили и Кили.  
  
— Ну и бардак вы тут развели. — Пробурчал Двалин. — Если до отбоя все это не будет убрано, выселю вас в коридор.   
  
Он подошел к зеркалу на стене и задумчиво оглядел себя. Зеркало было разбито по диагонали и его отражение двоилось. Он пропустил между пальцами прядь волос на затылке.  
  
— Да красавец, красавец. — Хихикнул Кили.  
— Дошутишься. — Буркнул Двалин, вынимая из-за голенища опасную бритву. — На уборку у вас осталось полчаса.   
  
Он захватил кусок мыла, бритву, и отправился в душевые. 

 

* * *

 

Проснувшись утром, первое, что увидел Двалин — нетронутая койка Торина. Фили и Кили уже проснулись и одевались.  
  
— Тебя с новой стрижкой прямо не узнать. — Хихикнул Кили. — Посвежел, похорошел.  
  
Двалин машинально провел рукой по тщательно выбритой голове и показал Кили кулак.   
  
— Торин вчера так и не появился? — Спросил Двалин, снова бросив взгляд на несмятую койку.  
  
Фили только молча развел руками.  
  
Двалин почесал бороду. В поведении Бильбо и Торина было что-то странное. Конечно то, что у них там произошло, его совершенно не касалось, но все эти тайны и недомолвки уже начинали его раздражать. Он наскоро оделся и отправился на поиски Торина.  
  
Двалин шел по коридору, когда заметил, что дверь комнаты для совещаний была приоткрыта. Пользовались ей крайне редко, и Двалин уже догадался, что он там увидит.  
  
Он приоткрыл дверь пошире. В комнате царил полумрак, свет пробивался только через крошечное зарешеченное окошко под потолком. Двалин увидел Торина, уснувшего за столом. Он подошел ближе и обо что-то споткнулся, наклонился, поднял пустую бутылку и вчитался в этикетку.  
  
Торин, разбуженный шумом, поднял голову.  
  
— Это когда же ты успел так устать? — спросил Двалин, помахав у Торина перед носом бутылкой, держа ее за горлышко.  
  
Торин отпихнул от себя бутылку и выпрямился.  
  
— Теряешь форму. — Заметил Двалин, водрузив бутылку на стол.   
— Да убери ты ее уже. — Прошипел Торин.  
  
Двалин сел напротив него и некоторое время молча разглядывал.  
  
— Я тут вчера с Бильбо пообщался… — Начал издалека Двалин. — Ты что с мальчишкой сделал?  
  
Торин замер.  
  
— Он вчера заявил, что хочет уйти. Сдается мне, что это не его решение. Или не полностью его. — Продолжил Двалин. — Может, расскажешь все-таки, что там у вас произошло?  
— Ничего, чем бы я хотел поделиться.   
— Это я уже понял. — Кивнул Двалин. — Но зря ты так с ним.   
  
Торин поднял руку в предостерегающем жесте, чтобы заткнуть Двалина. Двалин только махнул рукой, спорить с Торином было бесполезно.  
  
— Пошли, руководство требует отчета.   
  
Торин застонал и тяжело поднялся на ноги.  
В здании завыла сирена, знаменуя начало нового дня, и Торин поморщился. Когда они вышли в коридор, Торин зажмурился от резавшего глаза света тусклой лампочки, и заслонился ладонью.   
Двалин только криво усмехнулся, наблюдая за страданиями друга.

 

* * *

  
Бильбо постучался и просунул голову в дверь.  
  
— А, это ты. — Балин кивнул и поднялся со своего места. — Пойдем.  
  
Бильбо плелся за Балином по коридору и был очень благодарен ему за то, что тот не задавал вопросов. Когда они подошли к складу с продуктами, там как раз стояла машина, было людно.  
  
— Бильбо, позволь представить тебе: Бофур, Бифур, Дори и Бомбур. — Балин сделал широкий жест в сторону людей, собравшихся у большого грузовика с открытым кузовом. — Хотя, думаю, ты и так со всеми знаком.  
  
Бильбо только кивнул.  
  
— Ну что, на сегодня мы уже все. — Сказал Бофур, надвигая козырек кепки на глаза. — А завтра милости просим, приходи к 9 часам, поедем на другой конец города, сделаем еженедельный рейс до сахарной фабрики.  
  
Все занялись разгрузкой машины, и Бильбо поспешил к себе, чтобы подготовиться к завтрашней поездке. Дела в лаборатории на сегодня он уже закончил, Ори еще оставался там, доделывал какую-то не срочную работу. Но общаться с ним у Бильбо не было ни малейшего желания — тот настолько достал Бильбо своими расспросами об их приключении, что тот уже не знал, куда от него деться.

 

* * *

  
На следующее утро погода была так себе: дул сильный ветер, то и дело начинало моросить. Бильбо застегнулся на все пуговицы и направился к складу с продуктами.  
  
Подготовка к поездке шла полным ходом: вокруг машины сновали люди, укладывали в кузов пустые мешки, ящики и оружие. Бофур, завидев Бильбо, помахал ему рукой, а когда Бильбо подошел ближе, пихнул ему в руки свернутые мешки.  
  
— Лезь в кузов и устраивайся поудобнее, скоро поедем. — Сообщил ему Бофур.  
  
Бильбо не нужно было долго уговаривать, он забрался в кузов и уютно устроился среди мешков и пустых ящиков. Он с интересом наблюдал за сборами, и отвлекся только когда машина начала ощутимо раскачиваться — Бофур и Бифур подсаживали в кабину тучного Бомбура.  
  
Когда все были на месте, Бофур постучал кулаком по крыше кабины, и машина тронулась. Здесь Бильбо тоже никто ни о чем не спрашивал, и он позволил себе расслабиться.  
  
— Ты говорил, что это еженедельный рейс? — обратился он к Бофуру.  
— Да. — Отозвался Бофур, стряхивая пепел с сигареты за борт кузова. — Мы когда на этот склад впервые заехали, глазам своим не поверили. Там этого сахара тонны. Мы за все время, что туда ездим, еще даже половину не вывезли. Понятия не имею, куда мы его будем скоро складывать, но, это же сахар, черт его дери!  
  
Через полтора часа они остановились у складского комплекса, чем-то напоминавшего их базу, который располагался на краю города. За территорией комплекса можно было наблюдать обширные запущенные поля.  
  
— Тут свеклу выращивали и сразу перерабатывали. — Сказал Бофур, перехватив взгляд Бильбо. — Слушай, много ты все равно не утащишь, так что давай ты будешь подавать пустые мешки и ящики, ну и за окрестностями следить. Чем быстрее закончим, тем быстрее вернемся обратно. Погода мне сегодняшняя не нравится.

 

* * *

  
Когда они почти закончили перетаскивать наполненные мешки и ящики в машину, дождь накрапывал уже ощутимо. Мешки спешно укладывали в кузов и накрывали сверху пленкой и брезентом.  
  
— Эй, это что сейчас было? — Громким шепотом спросил Дори и нервно закрутил головой.  
— Я ничего не слышал. — Пожал плечами Бофур, тоже осматривая окрестности.  
— Вот! Снова! — Воскликнул Дори. — Вот черт!  
  
Дори побледнел и стал судорожно тыкать пальцем куда-то за их спинами. Бильбо развернулся и увидел за мусорным контейнером, метрах в четырехстах, несколько силуэтов.  
  
— Быстро, грузите оставшиеся мешки и валим отсюда. — Распорядился Бофур.  
  
Бомбур, который все это время находился в машине, завел мотор, Бофур заскочил в кузов, подхватил автомат и приготовился обороняться.   
  
— Твою мать! — выдохнул Бофур. — Да их там штук сорок, не меньше! Живее там!  
  
В толпе зомби произошло какое-то волнообразное движение, и они все, как по команде, развернулись лицами к машине.  
Все уже забрались в кузов, только Бильбо замешкался с оставшимся мешком, который ели мог оторвать от земли.   
Зомби тем временем преодолели уже половину пути.   
  
— Все тут? — Спросил Бофур, не отрывая взгляда от зомби.  
— Все! — Крикнул еще сильнее побледневший Дори.  
— Ну, гони! — Бофур хлопнул по крыше кабины и начал поливать подобравшихся еще ближе зомби из автомата.  
— Эй! Стойте! — Попытался выкрикнуть Бильбо, бросая треклятый мешок, но вместо крика получился только сдавленный писк.  
  
Он побежал сбоку от машины, чтобы его не задело пулями. Машина набирала скорость, Бильбо бежал изо всех сих и напрочь сбил дыхание, но, когда машина выехала за территорию фабрики, ему таки удалась уцепиться за кусок брезента, свисавшего с края кузова. Так он проехал несколько метров. Машина сильно вильнула, вписываясь в крутой поворот, пальцы разжались, Бильбо свалился на землю, кубарем скатился в канаву, ударился головой о камень и мгновенно потерял сознание.   
  
Уложив не меньше половины зомби, Бофур позволил себе перевести дух. Они отъехали уже достаточно далеко от фабрики, и теперь можно было не опасаться преследования. Он устало опустился на мешок с сахаром и закурил.  
  
— Давненько на нас не нападали. — Нервно усмехнулся Дори, приходя в себя.   
— К хорошему быстро привыкаешь. — Кивнул Бофур.  
  
Всю оставшуюся дорогу до базы они молчали. Лишь когда впереди замаячили ворота, Бофур начал ощущать, что что-то было не так. И только когда они проехали КПП, его осенило:  
  
—Эй, а где Бильбо?

 

* * *

 

 — Вы его… что? — Переспросил Торин. — Потеряли?

— Торин, я… я все объясню! — Начал заикаться от страха Бофур.  
— Уж постарайся. — Процедил сквозь зубы Торин.  
  
Бофур сглотнул и покосился на зеленого от страха Дори.  
  
— Ну, мы отъезжали в большой спешке, за нами гналась толпа зомби…   
— И? — Ледяным тоном спросил Торин.  
  
Бофур понял, что его рассказ совершенно не впечатлил Торина.  
  
— Ну, я спросил все ли на месте, Дори ответил, что все. Мне некогда было проверять, я отстреливался!  
— Вот только меня не надо все всем винить! — Воскликнул Дори. — Я и думать про него забыл!  
  
Торин тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой.   
  
— Какого черта он вообще там с вами делал?  
— Торин, это я виноват. — Вступил в разговор Двалин.  
— Ты? — Торин в изумлении повернулся к Двалину.  
— Это была моя идея. Ну, я решил, что так для него будет лучше, чем в лаборатории этой торчать. А так хоть какие-то приключения.  
— Да, теперь приключений у всех будет хоть отбавляй. — Мрачно заметил Торин.  
— Я сейчас съезжу туда и поищу его. — Спокойно сказал Двалин. — Я виноват, мне и расхлебывать.  
— Давай только без самопожертвований. — Торин скривился. — Готовь машину, я сейчас буду.  
— А-а нам что делать? — Спросил Бофур.  
— Валите уже с глаз моих. — Буркнул Торин.  
  
Дважды повторять не пришлось, Бофура и Дори будто ветром сдуло.  
  
Торин рассеянно оглядел коридор, в котором у них состоялся этот разговор. Лампочка уже не слепила так, как утром, но все равно страшно раздражала.  
  
— Недоумки. — Прошипел Торин и со всей силы ударил кулаком в стену, старая краска треснула и посыпалась на пол мелкими кусочками. Он прислонился спиной к стене и сделал глубокий вдох, потом еще один и еще. Наконец, пульс стал приходить в норму.  
  
Зайдя за курткой и автоматом, Торин отправился к машине.  
  
— С рукой что? — Спросил Двалин.  
  
Торин только сейчас заметил, что костяшки на правой руке были сбиты в кровь, и только отмахнулся. 

 

* * *

  
Когда Бильбо наконец открыл глаза, то не понял даже, открыл ли их: вокруг стояла полная темнота. Он резко сел и сразу же пожалел об этом — голова мгновенно отозвалась ноющей болью. Он нащупал на голове здоровенную шишку. Последнее что он помнил, это как кубарем летит в канаву. Он понятия не имел, сколько пробыл без сознания и где сейчас находится, было ясно только одно — он был уже не в канаве, под ним был холодный бетонный пол. Бильбо начал обшаривать карманы: пистолет был на месте, ножа он почему-то не нашел и не смог вспомнить, брал ли его с собой. Фонаря тоже не было. Под руку попался коробок спичек. Он чиркнул спичкой и с радостью уставился на пламя, значит, зрение от удара головой он не потерял, просто было очень темно. Он поднялся на ноги и стал осматривать помещение, в котором находился. Спичка догорела до конца и обожгла ему пальцы, он выронил ее и зажег следующую. Помещение оказалось небольшим, и было чем-то вроде раздевалки. Наконец, он разглядел железную дверь, толкнул ее, и она распахнулась с тихим скрипом. Бильбо понял, что находится на одном из складов фабрики. Только как он сюда попал? Вряд ли он сам пришел сюда в беспамятстве. Значит, кто-то его сюда притащил. Бильбо вытащил пистолет и стал осторожно осматривать склад.  
  
— Прос-снулся. — Прошипел кто-то из темного угла.  
  
Бильбо вздрогнул и наставил туда пистолет.   
  
В углу сидел тощий лысоватый человек и смотрел на Бильбо немигающим взглядом. У Бильбо по спине побежали мурашки.  
  
— Ты кто? — Спросил Бильбо, пытаясь не выдать паники голосом.  
— Мы здес-сь живем. — Ответил человек, и, к большому облегчению Бильбо, моргнул. — А вот ты кто?  
— М-меня зовут Бильбо Бэггинс. — Выдавил из себя Бильбо.  
— Бэггинс-с? — Человек поднялся и осторожно вышел на свет.  
  
У него была наполовину лысая голова, волосы торчали в разные стороны клоками. Большие водянистые, совершенно бесцветные глаза смотрели на Бильбо с нескрываемым интересом, по лицу блуждала безумная ухмылка.  
  
— Как я здесь оказался? — Спросил Бильбо.  
— Мы тебя принес-сли. — Ответил человек.  
— Мы? Кто мы? Сколько вас?   
— Здес-сь только мы. — Снова прошипел человек.  
  
Бильбо тяжело вздохнул. Этот человек был явно не в себе.  
  
— Как тебя зовут? — Еще раз попытался наладить диалог Бильбо.  
  
Произошла небольшая заминка, глаза человека беспокойно забегали.  
  
— С-смеагол. — Наконец произнес он.  
  
— Приятно познакомиться, Смеагол. — Бильбо вспомнил о вежливости.  
  
Смеагол нерешительно улыбнулся, и Бильбо понял, почему он так странно шипел и присвистывал — у него практически не было зубов.  
  
— Послушай, Смеагол, я очень благодарен тебе за спасение, но сейчас мне надо идти.  
— Вы вс-се так говорите. — Прошипел Смеагол. — Вас-с много приходит с-сюда за с-сахаром. Вс-се любят с-сахар… С-сладкий с-сахар. Приходит много, только не вс-се возвращаютс-ся. А мы любим с-свежее мяс-со… с-сладкое, как с-сахар, с-сочное…  
  
У Бильбо внутри все похолодело, только сейчас он заметил на полу кости, и, насколько он мог судить, они были человеческие. В темном углу были горы одежды, в которых Смеагол устроил себе что-то вроде гнезда. Бильбо попятился к выходу со склада, выставив перед собой пистолет. Этот Смеагол не был похож на зомби, он мыслил и говорил осознанно, и на зараженного он тоже не был похож. Значит..?   
  
Бильбо затошнило, а Смеагол тем временем подбирался все ближе и ближе.  
  
— Не подходи, я буду стрелять! — Выкрикнул Бильбо, с трудом унимая дрожь.  
— Попробуй. — Смеагол вынул из кармана засаленных штанов горсть патронов и высыпал их на пол перед собой. — Мы оч-чень любим этот момент. Любим с-сперва немножко поиграть с-с едой.  
  
Бильбо тихо охнул. Он вынул магазин и убедился, что тот был пуст. Смеагол одним большим прыжком преодолел почти все оставшееся расстояние и оказался в нескольких метрах от Бильбо, и тут прогремел выстрел. Смеагол взвизгнул и бросился в свой угол. Бильбо сунул в карман теперь уже точно пустой пистолет и побежал в противоположную сторону, к выходу.

 

* * *

 

Двалин остановил машину у въезда на фабрику. Дальше ехать было проблематично — на дороге было, по меньшей мере, тел двадцать, некоторые еще пытались ползти. Торин шел впереди, добивая тех, кто еще шевелился, выстрелом в голову.  
  
— Они неплохо тут постарались. — Заметил Двалин.  
— Это все равно их не оправдывает. — Ответил Торин, прикончив еще одного зомби. — Ну и где его теперь искать?  
— Предлагаю обойти по очереди все корпуса.   
— Да, к утру как раз закончим. — Заметил Торин.  
  
С асфальтированной дороги к одному из корпусов тянулась кровавая полоса, приготовив оружие, они распахнули тяжелую дверь. Посветив вглубь фонарем, они увидел продолжение этой полосы. У противоположной стены что-то лежало. Подойдя поближе, они разглядели лежащего на животе человека с оторванными ниже колен ногами, вокруг него уже натекла темная лужа, но он еще шевелился. Зайдя к нему с головы, Двалин разглядел, что тот вцепился зубами в чью-то руку и с жадностью обгладывает ее, не обращая на них никакого внимания.  
  
— Тфу ты, черт. — Прошептал Двалин.  
  
Человек оторвался от трапезы, уставился на них совершенно пустыми глазами, оскалил окровавленный рот, зарычал и тут же получил пулю в лоб. Больше в этом корпусе они ничего и никого не обнаружили. Следующие два тоже оказались пустыми.   
  
Третий корпус встретил их распахнутыми настежь дверями. Они осторожно погрузились в полумрак помещения. У Двалина под ногами что-то хрустнуло, он посветил на пол и обнаружил фрагменты костей.  
  
— А вот это уже интересно. — Произнес Торин, изучая кучи одежды в углу. — Тут явно кто-то живет. Зомби одежду с жертв снимать не будет.   
  
Двалин посветил под потолок, и они увидели развешенные на цепях и веревках несколько крысиных тушек, ощипанных голубей и человеческую голень, от припасов исходил запах разложения.  
  
— А это что? — Двалин наклонился и поднял с пола складной нож. — Да это нож Бильбо!  
— Ты уверен? — С сомнением спросил Торин.  
— Уверен. — Кивнул Двалин. — Я его сам затачивал, эту трещину на рукояти прекрасно помню.  
  
На другом конце склада они обнаружили железную дверь с табличкой «Курение на территории склада строго запрещено!». За дверью послышалась какая-то возня и Двалин рывком открыл дверь. В свете фонарей перед ними предстал тощий лысоватый человек. Он выставил вперед руку с длинными кривыми ногтями, пытаясь заслониться от света.   
  
— На выход, живо. — Скомандовал Торин.   
  
Человек повиновался. Он стоял перед ними на полусогнутых ногах, сгорбившись, и дико озирался. Рваная майка была вся в засохшей крови.  
  
— Откуда здесь взялся этот нож? — Спросил Двалин, помахав у человека перед носом ножом.  
— С-смеагол не з-знает! Впервые видит! Нам его подкинули! Подкинули!  
— Заткнись и слушай сюда. — Прошипел Торин. — Не будешь говорить правду, я тебя этим самым ножом на лоскуты порежу. Или еще лучше — отрежу тебе что-нибудь и заставлю сожрать. Ты ведь любишь человеченку?  
  
Смеагол попятился, споткнулся о выбоину в полу и упал, но продолжал отползать от них.  
  
— Мы его не трогали! Он уш-шел! Уш-шел! Мы забрали у него вс-се пули, а он вс-се равно выс-стрелил! Так не чес-сно, не чес-сно!   
— Ну и как это понимать? — Спросил Двалин. — Ты ему веришь?  
— Верю. — Ответил Торин после некоторого раздумья. — Но пристрелить его все равно стоит.  
— Так он же вроде не покусанный, просто ненормальный.  
— Да какая разница? Он же человечину жрет. — С отвращением произнес Торин. — Он от этих зомби вообще ничем не отличается.  
  
Пока они говорили, Смеагол медленно полз к выходу на улицу. Заметив это, Торин выстрелил, не особо целясь, но Смеагол сделал мощный прыжок и выскочил на улицу.  
  
— Черт с ним. — Махнул рукой Двалин. — Рано или поздно его самого сожрут.

 

* * *

  
Заслышав шум мотора, Бильбо выбрался из своего укрытия в одном из корпусов фабрики и осторожно стал пробираться на крышу, чтобы рассмотреть все с высоты. Хлипкая ржавая лестница громко скрипела, и после каждого сделанного шага Бильбо замирал и прислушивался. Ползком он пробрался к краю крыши и выглянул из-за невысокого кирпичного ограждения. К сожалению, он выбрал не самый удачный наблюдательный пункт, и ему так и не удалось толком ничего рассмотреть. Иногда он слышал выстрелы и пригибался, но своего поста не покидал.  
  
Так он провел около часа. Теперь Бильбо сидел, прислонившись спиной к рулонам рубероида, и думал, как будет выбираться.   
Услышав знакомые голоса, он забыл об осторожности, перевесился через ограждение и стал осматривать территорию. Когда из-за угла показались Двалин и Торин, он пришел в такой восторг, что закричал и начал махать руками.  
  
— Бильбо, мать твою! Заткнись и слезай оттуда! — Осадил его Двалин.  
  
Бильбо бросился к лестнице и уже через минуту был внизу.  
  
— Ты цел? — Спросил его Двалин.  
— Более или менее. — Ответил Бильбо. — А вы тут что делаете?  
— Вот тебе раз. Вообще-то тебя ищем. — Ответил Двалин.   
  
Бильбо краем глаза глянул на Торина, тот был мрачнее обычного. Бильбо почему-то стало от этого очень весело, и он ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Ты там головой случайно не стукнулся? — С сомнением спросил Двалин.  
— Есть немного. — Бильбо машинально потрогал шишку на затылке. — Подожди, в каком смысле?  
— Хватит трещать. — Буркнул Торин. — Скоро закат, надо сваливать отсюда.  
  
Двалин пошел вперед, чтобы завести машину. Торин постоял несколько секунд над чем-то задумавшись, потом схватил Бильбо за шиворот и припечатал к стене.  
  
— Без нас за пределы базы ни ногой. Тебе ясно? — Прошипел Торин, и только когда Бильбо кивнул, отпустил его. — В машину. Живо. 


End file.
